Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles
by Gammer
Summary: Seasons 2,3, and 4 crossover. Our heores are all in High School, enjoing the peace in both worlds, but a new evil is rising, can they join togather to stop it?
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been four years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Davis and the others were getting used to the peace and the freedom of not having to worry about saving the Digital World and working schoolwork. Now all of them, except for Cody were heading to High School. TK and Kari had been going out ever since 6'Th grade. But after the summer was over, they both decided to end it. Saying that they needed more space. Ken and Yolei were dating as well. Ken said it had its ups and downs but he was happy nonetheless. Davis stopped trying so hard to win Kari's heart. He started acting like a normal person when he was around her, and not a weird goofball. Cody had been so focused with his studies that he wasn't trying to get a girlfriend, he said that he wanted save that for High School. On the last day of summer, the gang walked to their new High School.  
  
"I never thought it could be so big!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Knowing Davis he'll miss his first class by a long shot," Yolei teased.  
  
"It is pretty big," TK agreed. "I wonder how many floors there are."  
  
"I think seven at least," Kari guessed.  
  
"Nah, I'd say nine," Ken said.  
  
"I'm lucky I don't have to here for another year," Cody said.  
  
"Well come on guys we don't wanna spend our day of summer looking at our new school let's make the best of it!" Davis suggested.  
  
"Good idea," TK said.  
  
"Yeah for once," Yolei teased again. The gang walked away, not noticing another group of kids.  
  
The Tamers have had it easier these past four years. Takato and Jeri were dating, but they weren't official boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Rika wasn't with anybody, even though Ryo kept on trying and trying. To Rika it used to be funny, but now it was just annoying. Kazu and Kenta were still their goofy selves. They have received the honor of being Shinjuku (SP?) Jr. High's top pranksters. But Rika thought they should of gotten the idiots of the year award she said that they would win that one every year. Henry was also really focused on his studies. The gang met up at the school as well.  
  
"Well this will sure be different than Middle School," Takato said, still wearing his old goggles, he said that it really reminded him of his partner Guilmon.  
  
"This will be a new experience for us all," Henry agreed.  
  
"Maybe Henry can finally get a date," Kazu teased.  
  
"And when was the last time you had a date Kazu?"  
  
"Um.. well.. uh.."  
  
"Ha that shut you up!" Kenta laughed.  
  
"You want me to shut you up in a card battle!"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Rika just rolled her eyes as the two started arguing about a card battle and who would win. "Let's just the boys here aren't as persistent as Ryo," Rika growled.  
  
"You think the classes here are as hard as they say?" Jeri asked through her sock puppet.  
  
"I doubt it teachers just say that to scare you," Kazu said.  
  
"Well let's get outta here and head for the beach, let's not let the day of summer be in vain!" Kenta suggested.  
  
"Yeah let's go!" Takato agreed and the group ran, but there was yet another group of kids near by.  
  
Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy, Kouichi (SP?), and Zoë have also had it easy ever since Chrubimon, and Lucemon were defeated. When they got back they found out that two weeks have passed ever since they got transported to the Digital World. Though Koji and Kouichi couldn't get their parents back together, they moved closer to each other, and that was good enough. Tommy told his brother that he finally understood why he was harsh on him. Tommy's brother could have sworn he had gotten older. Takuya hadn't changed one bit, but he and his brother had less fights than they used to. JP and Zoë had been dating, but Zoë said that he needed to slow down. So, they broke up. They all kept their D-Tectors for old times sake. Then they met on the last day of summer vacation  
  
"We're finally here one step closer to being adults, and then it's off to collage!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"Slow down Takuya, we still need to make it through High School in one piece," Koji said calmly.  
  
"I'm lucky I still have one more year of Middle School left, I'm not ready to grow up," Tommy said.  
  
Kouichi laughed and replied, "Yes, but it will happen sooner or later."  
  
"I'm hoping for later."  
  
"I wonder if the work is as stressful as everyone says," Zoë wondered.  
  
"It can't be that bad, but it defiantly will be a lot harder than the Middle School work," JP answered  
  
"Homework might be the biggest factor," Koji said.  
  
"It sure is big," Tommy looking up.  
  
"Let's just hope we won't get lost," Zoë said.  
  
"That stuff happens all the time," Takuya said.  
  
"Well I don't wanna spend the last day of summer hear, I'm heading to the beach," JP said and started walking off. "I'm with ya," Tommy said and fallowed him. After a while, the whole gang was gone. But in the bushes, there were a pair of red eyes watching the Digidestend, the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.  
  
"So they are the ones," it said in a soft, but creepy voice.  
  
AN: Short I know, but they will get longer. I just needed to introduce the characters and such. Next time, it's the first day of school, will our heroes be able to get along with each other? And who was that guy in bushes what does want? This is my first Digimon fic. So if there is any errors please tell me, and I'll fix them right away. And if there is any OOC, tell me and I fix. It's that simple. Anyway R&R, and check out my other fics too if you like my writing, well see ya! 


	2. The Meetings

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 2 The Meetings  
  
The last day of summer wasn't one indeed. The digital heroes went to the pool, beach, and the park. Takato went to the old shed where he kept Guilmon. Sure, he found the portal to the digital world, but everyone said that it too dangerous to go back, and the adults said that it hard to them back to the first time, and they didn't want go through all that again, so slowly, but surely Takato soon forgot the idea.  
  
"Takato what are you doing?" Jeri asked from behind him.  
  
"I was just going threw Guilmon's old shed. Can you imagine how much bread bags I've found? Those were real good times though, I wish I could go back in time and stop all of them from leaving," Takato replied, and then just sighed.  
  
"I bet all the Digimon are thinking that Takato, but we have to remember they were never really meant for this world," Jeri said putting her hand on his shoulder. (Remember the last episode?)  
  
"Yeah I know," Takato sighed.  
  
"Come on let's go we have to get ready for school tomorrow."  
  
"The summer was so long I forgot what those words meant," Takato laughed, and walked out, but not without taking one last look at the old shed.  
  
"Come on TK let's play!" Patamon laughed jumping on his bed.  
  
"I can't Patamon remember, school?" TK said going over his binder one more time making sure he had everything.  
  
"Oh yeah, do you really have to go tomorrow? What I am supposed while your gone?"  
  
"I don't know sleep or something."  
  
"Sleeping gets boring after a while."  
  
"Then I have no idea," TK said putting everything in his bag. "TK!" his mom called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go to bed dear you don't want to be late on your first day do you?"  
  
"No mom," TK groaned. He hated going to bed early. But he just decided to suck it up and go to bed.  
  
'I just wish an evil Digimon would show up and step on school,' TK thought, and went to bed.  
  
Takuya was going over all his school supplies, while going over his schedule. He looked around the room making sure he didn't forget anything. He looked over to his desk and his D-Tector. He walked over to it, and looked over all the sprits he had digitized. Then he looked at his sprit of Aguinmon, Burning Greymon, and Aldamon.  
  
'Man those were days, where school, going to sleep early, and homework had no meaning,' Takuya thought. Then his whole chain of thought was broken by his mother's voice.  
  
"Takuya go to bed!"  
  
"But mom it's only 10:00!"  
  
"This isn't summer any more Takuya go to bed!"  
  
"Shina gets to stay up later!"  
  
"That reminds me Shina go to bed!" Takuya snickered when Shina got sent up to bed faster than he did. When he passed by Takuya's room, he said,  
  
"Thanks a lot, Lu Bu was almost dead, and almost won the battle at Wuo Lao gate." (He was playing Dynasty Warriors 3.)  
  
"Too bad!" Takuya laughed.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard he is!"  
  
"Yes I do, it's my game remember!"  
  
"So!" Before an argument could start up, Takuya's mom shouted,  
  
"You two better be in bed when I come up or you'll find out!" Then they both scattered.  
  
The next morning Davis was woken by his annoying alarm. Grumbling he picked the thing up and threw it at in his pile of alarm clocks, and went back to bed.  
  
"DAVIS WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his sister June yelled in his ear.  
  
Davis latterly jumped out of bed. He looked around only seeing his sister with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jeez June with a voice like that you should be an alarm!"  
  
"Why so you can just chuck me across the room?" she replied looking over at his pile.  
  
"What time is it?" Davis yawned. June looked over at a barely functioning clock in Davis's pile.  
  
"7:00, but I can't really tell."  
  
"7:00 OH NO!!!!!!!!!!" Davis bellowed and ran in the bathroom.  
  
"I told you, you should of broken that habit of throwing your clocks everywhere!"  
  
"Shut up June!" Davis yelled, and ran back in his room to grab his goggles. Then he ran downstairs, and grabbed his sandwich then ran out the door.  
  
"Davis don't you want your cereal!?" his mom yelled.  
  
"No time!" Davis yelled back and kept on running.  
  
If anything, Takato was beat. He had gone to bed a little later, than he wanted to. It was 11:30 when he finally went to bed. Then his stupid alarm woke him up in a middle of his dream of seeing Guilmon again. Then he got up, turned it off, and went back to bed. His mom had to wake him up, and it was 7:10, no time for breakfast. So not only was he tried, but hungry as well. On his way to school Takato bumped into Henry.  
  
"Hey Henry," Takato greeted.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you, you look like you haven't slept in while."  
  
"I'm just a little tried, and hungry." Then Takato eyed a piece of toast in Henry's hand. "Are you gonna finish that?" Takato asked hungrily. Henry could have sworn that he was drooling at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You can have it." As soon as Henry gave it to Takato, Takato practically devoured the thing!  
  
"So Takato which homeroom are you in?" Henry asked still trying to get pass Takato's little pig out.  
  
"Moe, Mine min boom mixy rate," Takato said with his mouth full.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I said, I'm in room 58," Takato said after he swallowed.  
  
"Next time don't talk with your mouth full it makes you sound like Scooby Doo."  
  
"So which homeroom are you in Henry?"  
  
"58."  
  
"Cool, we'll be classmates!"  
  
"Come on Takato we don't wanna be late do we?" Henry asked and ran off.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming!" Takato said and ran off to.  
  
Unlike the others, Koji was on time, but just a little late. He got up and after his shower grabbed his bandana. After breakfast, he grabbed his stuff and was out the door.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad," he said.  
  
"Got your lunch?" his dad asked.  
  
"Yeah right here," Koji replied and raised his bag in the air to show him, then he was out the door. On His way to school, he met Kouichi half way there.  
  
"Hey you look beat," Koji said when he saw his twin brother. "Yeah well mom got me up real early, and went to bed a little later than I wanted to," Kouichi replied. They kept walking talking about their summer, and how both their parents were doing.  
  
"So you planning on getting a girlfriend this year?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because according to JP, in 8'Th grade the girls were swooning over you, I just thought this year you might just wanna pick one."  
  
"They said I was cute, I don't know where they got that from."  
  
"They probably liked your bandana."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Hey what homeroom are you in?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Room 24."  
  
"I'm in room 58, what time is it?"  
  
"7:05," Koji said looking at his new watch.  
  
"Well then come on, we don't wanna miss the bus," Kouichi said, and ran towards the bus stop, Koji fallowed him.  
  
When the three groups finally made to school, they parted to their different homerooms. Takuya, and Kouichi found themselves in room 58 when they looked at their schedules. Zoë, and JP were in room 56. And Koji was in room 24. Takato and Henry were also in room 58. So were Davis and Ken.  
  
"You know Takuya you don't have to run," Kouichi said to his running friend.  
  
"Do you want to be late on your first day?" Takuya asked as he turned the corner. As soon as he did, there was a loud crash echoing through the hallway. Kouichi turned the corner to see what happened. He saw Takuya on the ground rubbing his head with his books everywhere. A kid with a blue shirt on, gray pants, (I think) and goggles on his head. Behind him was a boy with a blue shirt with an orange jacket over it. Right next to the boy with goggles, was another boy with goggles. With a striped shirt, with a blue jacket over it, and next to him was boy with an gray shirt, and pants.  
  
"Sorry about that bud," Takuya said rubbing his head.  
  
"Ah it's alright," the kid in the blue shirt said.  
  
"Ow my head, did someone catch the license plate on that truck!" the striped boy groaned.  
  
"That truck would be me, sorry about that," Takuya said.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I'm Takato, and this is Henry," he said pointing to the kid behind him.  
  
"Hi," Takuya and Kouichi said.  
  
"I'm Davis and this is Ken." The four of them waved.  
  
"Takuya, and this is Kouichi."  
  
"So which homeroom are you guys in?" Takato asked, when the introductions were over.  
  
"58," they all said.  
  
"Cool we'll all be classmates," Takato said.  
  
"Well then we better hurry up we have two more minutes before the bell rings and were all late," Henry said. And the new friends ran to their homerooms.  
  
JP and Zoë were jogging through the hall trying to make it on time.  
  
"Hurry up JP!" Zoë exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, you know I'm out of shape!"  
  
"Well then this will be good for you!" As soon as JP caught up, they turned the corner and bumped into some other kids. There was one boy with blond hair, with a hat, and a green and yellow shirt. Next to him, there was a girl with short brown hair, with a camera around her neck. Then there was a boy with spiky brown hair and a cap with a black shirt. Next to him was a boy with glasses, a orange shirt, and white jacket.  
  
"Sorry," Zoë said.  
  
"It's okay," the other girl said.  
  
"I told you, you would crash if you ran, you owe me some cards," the glasses kid said to the cap kid.  
  
"How about after school," the cap kid said.  
  
"No now!"  
  
"Anyway, sorry about running into you," Zoë apologized.  
  
"Oh it's okay. I'm Kari," the girl said. "And this is TK," she said pointing to the blond boy.  
  
"I'm Zoë, and this is JP."  
  
"The name's Kazu," the cap kid said.  
  
"Kenta," the glasses kid said, and went back to their argument.  
  
"Which homeroom are you in?" Zoë asked.  
  
"56," Kari said.  
  
"Well then we better hurry, we have two minutes," Zoë said, and they walked off, and Kazu and Kenta were behind them still talking about the cards they owe each other.  
  
Koji was by himself. Not that he minded. He enjoyed being alone, but not as much as he used to. Meeting the others taught him to open up a little more, but he still liked solitude. On his way to homeroom, he bumped into two girls.  
  
"Sorry," he said simply, and kept walking.  
  
Rika and Jeri were on their way to their homeroom when a guy with a blue bandana bumped into them. He simply said sorry, and kept walking.  
  
"That was a simple apology," Jeri said.  
  
"What's the big deal, he said sorry and walked off no big deal, now come on we have a minute before class starts," Rika said, and they entered homeroom. Right behind them was a girl with purple hair, and glasses.  
  
************************************************  
  
Back at the middle school, Cody was rushing around the hallway looking for his homeroom.  
  
"Aw man I'm gonna be late, first day too!" he exclaimed. And he bumped into a kid. He had a tee shirt, and very large hat. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, having trouble getting to your homeroom?" the hat kid asked. Cody nodded.  
  
"And I only have one minute to get there!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, let me see your schedule." Cody gave it to him.  
  
"Room 48. It right down this hallway, turn the corner and it's on your right."  
  
"How did you know that? It's your first day too?"  
  
"My older brother went here he told me about the do and don'ts of middle school, and who to watch out for."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Tommy," the kid said.  
  
"Thanks Tommy, oh and by the way, I'm Cody."  
  
"Well come on Cody we're gonna be late," Tommy said running down the hall. Cody followed.  
  
AN: Well that was second chapter. And it looks like the three groups are kicking it off the right way. But will they eventually find out each other's secrets? And what will happen if they meet their other friends? And how will homeroom go? Well find out next time, in Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles 


	3. Digimon Card Game?

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Takuya, Kouichi, Takato, Henry, Davis, and Ken, all got to homeroom fine. They got in a row together and waited for the teacher to come in. While the rest were talking, Takato was drawing lost in thought. He drew a picture of his long time friend and partner Guilmon. Davis looked over his shoulder.  
  
Hey Takato what are you drawing?" he asked picking up the picture.  
  
"Nothing, just a fantasy dinosaur," Takato said nervously. Lucky for Takato Davis was kinda dense.  
  
"Oh okay, cool drawing though," Davis said and the drawings back to Takato and went to talk to Takuya. After a while, the teacher walked in.  
  
"Alright settle down," she said. "I am Ms. Tizmana, I will be your homeroom, and history teacher," she introduced.  
  
Meanwhile with Zoë, JP, Kari, TK, Kazu and Kenta, they all made on time too. Zoë sat next Kari. The two became fast friends, probably because they were so much alike. Zoë was surprised when Kari thought it was cool that she was from Italy. JP, TK, Kazu, and Kenta were getting closer. Kazu and Kenta were telling them about their pranks in middle school, which were about 37. "So TK you and Kari did you ever go out?" JP asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" TK asked.  
  
"Because you two look really close."  
  
"We've known each other for a while, and we did go out for while, but we broke up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not even sure why." Then the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning class, I am Mr. Hong, the science teacher."  
  
Koji on the other hand was just keeping to himself, in his own thoughts. Jeri, and Rika were looking at him.  
  
"Don't you find it weird?" Jeri asked.  
  
"What?" Rika asked.  
  
"He's not even trying to make friends, he's just keeping to himself," Jeri replied.  
  
"So? So he's a loner big deal," Rika said. Then all of a sudden some books dropped, the two Tamers looked behind them and saw a girl with purple hair, and glasses She was starting to pick up her books when Jeri helped her, and gave her a bright smile, the girl returned the smile, and picked up her books.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jeri," she said brightly.  
  
"I'm Yolei, thanks for help," the girl said.  
  
"That's Rika," Jeri said pointing to her.  
  
"Hi," Rika said simply, and not as bright, or happily as her friend.  
  
"What's her deal?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Don't mind her she's always like that," Jeri answered.  
  
"I'd hate to see her in a bad mood." Jeri and Yolei sat next to each other talking. Then the teacher walked in.  
  
Tommy and Cody were becoming fast friends as well. They told stories about their families and themselves. Tommy felt a little bad for Cody hearing that his dad died. Tommy told him about his older brother and how he used to pick on him a lot.  
  
"Wow sounds like a tough brother," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah, but he stopped picking on me after a while," Tommy said.  
  
"Why's that?" Tommy panicked, he couldn't say, 'Oh I went to this place called the Digital World, and finally saw what he truly meant to say.' So, Tommy told a little white lie.  
  
"I went to summer camp and grew up little."  
  
"Oh, that's cool, I guess roughing it is good for showing a brother you're not a baby anymore."  
  
"Yeah it did, and I met cool new friends that helped me out."  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoë, and Kouichi, their really cool." Tommy then told Cody stories about his friends. Like how JP hand a major crush in Zoë, how Takuya treated him like a brother, how Koji and Kouichi were twin brothers, but they never knew about it. Cody laughed at some the stories since it sounded like his friends a lot.  
  
"That's funny because I have friends that are kinda like that," Cody said.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Davis, Ken, Yolei, TK, and Kari, their really cool too." And Cody started to tell stories about his friends. Tommy laughed because they really did sound like his friends a lot too.  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, a dark cloud was rising over the peaceful terrain. On an island off the cost of File Island was a castle with tons of dark Digimon guarding it. They consisted of Guardomon, Airdromon, and some Centaurmon. Inside was an evil wizard Digimon named Revdromon. He had a dark cloak, with blue and black clothing under it. His staff had a dark stone that made him control his minions. Next to him was his bodyguard Muscalumon. He was big and powerful Digimon. He had a dark red color to him. Dark yellow eyes, blue cloak, and dark clothing under it, his powerful muscles made him a nice enforcer. Revdromon's evil was as great as Lucemon, MaloMyotismon, and the Devas put together. His staff allowed him to implant a powerful virus within the Digimon he wished to control. The virus was a strong one. It made Digimon do very evil things, and not know about it, and when Revdromon was finished with them he would destroy them. Then a dark streak appeared in front of the evil wizard. It was Ninjamon. (You know the Digimon Yolei and Shrimon fought that one Gekomon episode. But I'm sure if this is, his real name help me out.)  
  
"Ninjamon you have returned," Revdromon said in dark sneaky voice.  
  
"Yes my lord. I have been spying on these former Digital World heroes," Ninjamon bowed.  
  
"And you have found out?" Revdromon asked.  
  
"They are mere children my lord, how can they pose a threat to our plans?"  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!!!!" Revdromon shouted and shot a powerful lighting attack on his minion. "That's exactly what the others thought. Myotismon, Chrubimon, Lucemon, and the Devas. That's what they thought, and look at what happened to them! These children no matter how they look are a threat, and we must get rid of them while they still don't have their Digimon!"  
  
"I'm sorry my lord I will try harder," Ninjamon said and bowed, then disappeared.  
  
"Come, Muscalumon," Revdromon said and walked near a bookshelf. He pulled out a book, and the shelf flew up. They walked down the dark, damp corridor to a small laboratory. They met Datamon their typing. In the center of this small laboratory of evil was a large Digiegg. It was green with black dots.  
  
"Only a couple more months my lord and we will be ready," Datamon said without looking behind him.  
  
"Excellent, we stay on schedule," Revdromon said.  
  
When homeroom was over Takuya, Takato, Davis, Kouichi, Henry, and Ken went their separate ways. Takuya had to go to science class Takato had Algebra, Davis, and Kouichi had English, and Henry and Ken had GT Algebra.  
  
"See you class in second period," Takato said, and walked towards his room. They rest of the guys went off their separate ways. Takato walked towards Algebra when he bumped into someone. "Man I really need to stop running into people!" Takato said.  
  
"Sorry," said a bright voice. Takato looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair purple skirt, white and blue shirt, purple jacket.  
  
"Hey is your name Zoe by any chance?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah," the girl answered, "But how did you know?"  
  
"Takuya told me about you," Takato answered.  
  
"Hey wait minute, is your name Takato?" Zoe asked. Takato nodded. "Kazu and Kenta told me about you too." Takato helped her with her books and they walked into class. Takuya stared walking towards science class when he ran into another boy.  
  
"Man I really need to stop doing that!" Takuya exclaimed. He looked down and saw a gray hat on the ground. He picked it up and gave it to the boy. "Is this yours?" he asked the boy nodded and took it back.  
  
"Thanks," the boy said.  
  
"No problem," Takuya said.  
  
"I'm TK," the boy said.  
  
"Takuya."  
  
"We're were you heading Takuya?" TK asked.  
  
"Algebra."  
  
"Ms. Hanna?"  
  
"Ms. Hanna."  
  
"My brother says she's one of the toughest teachers in the school."  
  
"Just my luck!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you what my brother told me about the dos and don'ts of Ms. Hanna's class," TK said and they walked to class together.  
  
JP and Kouichi were in the same class. They were in their seats when they saw two boys playing a card game. JP called them.  
  
"Hey Kazu, hey Kenta!"  
  
"You know them?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Yeah I met them in homeroom. They're cool."  
  
"Hey JP," Kazu greeted.  
  
"Hey, whose your friend?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Guys meet Kouichi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You guys wanna play a little card game?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Sure why not," JP said. The duo led them to their tables, and they pulled out their cards.  
  
"So what is this game?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"The Digimon Card game!" they both said. JP and Kouichi tried to hide their shock. But failed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kenta asked.  
  
"No it's nothing," Kouichi said.  
  
"But, I've never heard of a Digimon Card game before," JP said still a little shocked. Kazu and Kenta looked puzzled too, but they got over it.  
  
"My friends, get ready to play game that will change your life," Kazu said, and started to teach them.  
  
Koji was heading towards his History class when someone tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me," the voice said. Koji turned around and saw the girl from his homeroom, Jeri. "Do you know where Mr. Akin's class is?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah it's room 32, I was just heading there," Koji said simply.  
  
"Could you show me where it is?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So what's your name?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Koji."  
  
"I'm Jeri." As they walked Jeri tried to strike up conversations, but Koji just answered her questions with one-word answers. By the time they reached the class, Jeri stopped trying to talk to him altogether.  
  
"There, Digi-Modify hyper speed!" Kouichi said, and laid the card down.  
  
"Aw man I lost!" JP exclaimed. Kouichi had become really good at the card game. He bet JP 4 times in a row. JP only won once. "One more game!" JP said.  
  
"Ok, but that's the last one okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Man Kouichi is getting good at this game!" Kenta said.  
  
"You bet he can be better than us?" Kazu asked, then they turned to each other.  
  
"Nah!" they both said.  
  
"Oh no!" JP exclaimed, he lost, again!  
  
AN: well there, you go another chapter. But who is this Revdromon? What is after? If he has sights on real world, will our heroes be ready? And dark672 I've never seen the final episode of season 4. So let's say they still have their D-Tectors, but they are not fully functional. Like they can't turn into their sprits all right. I hope I have cleared that up. Anyway see ya next chapter. 


	4. Suspitions

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 4  
  
JP and Kouichi played two more games. Kouichi won them both.  
  
"I'll never get the hang of this game!" JP groaned. Kouichi chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry JP you'll get eventually."  
  
"Like when? When High School is over? One more game!"  
  
"Come on we played like five games in a row."  
  
"Fine, at lunch then!" Kouichi sighed knowing that JP wouldn't stop until he agreed.  
  
"Fine." After they gave their cards back to Kazu and Kenta. Then the bell rang, then two other kids walked in. Kouichi recognized Davis but the other girl he was with he didn't know. She had purple hair, and glasses and was yelling at the goggle boy.  
  
"It's your fault were late Davis!" she yelled.  
  
"How was I supposed to know it said 36!" Davis yelled back.  
  
"It's common sense!" Then the teacher walked in.  
  
"What do we have here two late students well, I won't hold anything against you since it is the first day of school, but if it happens again, detention," the teacher said. "Please take your seats." The two nodded and took the two empty seats beside Kouichi.  
  
"Hey Davis who's the girl?" Kouichi whispered to his friend. "Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yolei and me! Are insane!" Davis whispered back.  
  
"So Yolei is her name."  
  
"Yeah and a real pain!"  
  
"I heard that!" Yolei growled at him.  
  
"Who are those three?" Davis asked.  
  
"Oh that's JP, Kazu and Kenta."  
  
"So what are they playing?" Davis asked as he spotted the cards. Kouichi looked over to them and saw JP and Kenta playing.  
  
"Are you guys insane! Right in the middle of class!" Kouichi whispered.  
  
"Come on Kouichi, just as long as we don't get caught," Kazu said.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it," Kenta added. Kouichi just sighed.  
  
"They're playing the Digimon Card Game," he said. Davis looked shocked.  
  
'How can they make Digimon a card game? And how come we didn't hear about it! Should we get a cut!' he thought.  
  
"Hey Davis you okay?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Alright," Kouichi said and wrote down some homework, just get some papers signed.  
  
"So your older brother has a band?" Takuya asked TK.  
  
"Yeah, he practices almost every weekend," TK replied.  
  
"The closest thing my brother has to a band is banging on the table when I'm trying to do my homework." Takuya laughed. "That must be pretty annoying."  
  
"You have no idea." Then the bell rang. "Well see ya at lunch?"  
  
"Sure you can meet my other friends."  
  
"Cool see ya," Takuya said headed off to Biology. As he was walking, he spotted Koji. "Koji hey over hear!"  
  
"Oh, hi Takuya. Where you headed?" Koji asked.  
  
"Biology you?"  
  
"Math, Algebra."  
  
"How were your first two classes? New friends yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You know you should really try and open up more."  
  
"I'm happy the way I am," Koji said and walked to Math.  
  
"He'll never change."  
  
Back in the middle school, Tommy and Cody were in second period. As Tommy bent over to get his pencil, his D-Tector dropped from his pocket! Cody looked over and saw it!  
  
"What's that some kind of Game Boy?" Cody asked. Tommy panicked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is, it's. uh.. A new version a present from camp!"  
  
"I never knew camps gave away presents."  
  
"Yeah well.. My camp was different, I mean camps can't be exactly the same right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Cody said passed him a paper.  
  
'Man that was close, I gonna need to keep this at home in my sock drawer or something,' Tommy thought.  
  
'Was that a digivice? But it looks nothing like mine or Tai and the others. Is it a new kind? And if so is Tommy a Digidestend like me?' Cody thought. More ideas came through his head like a bullet as class started.  
  
As Koji walked to math, he heard girls saying, "Oh he's so cute!" he just rolled his eyes at this.  
  
'It's gonna be middle school all over again!' he thought. Then he saw a girl drop her book. Sighing he bent over and picked it up.  
  
"Hey you dropped this," he said simply. The girl had jeans and a t-shirt with a broken heart on it. Koji saw that she was different from the other girls. She took it and didn't say word. Koji continued to head to class, but the girl felt like he was following her.  
  
"Why are you following me!" she snapped.  
  
"Well obviously I'm in the same class as you!" Koji said harshly.  
  
"Well just stay out of my way!"  
  
"No problem!" Koji said and walked off.  
  
Rika watched as the guy walked off. She scoffed and walked to math.  
  
"Hello there," said a voice Rika would recognize anywhere.  
  
"Oh, no, why did you have to be in the same class as me!" she growled.  
  
"Well aren't we feisty today," the voice said.  
  
"Look Ryo! I'm not in the mood for your stupid games today. In fact I never even liked your stupid games!"  
  
"Come on Rika do you always have to be so cold all the time?" Ryo asked.  
  
"If it'll get you out of face then yes!"  
  
"Fine, fine, well then, let's go."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't obvious were in the same class!" A vein popped out of Rika's head.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yep, so unless you want to be late, I suggest you come on," Ryo said and walked to class.  
  
'God, why do you love to torture me?' she thought and reluctantly went to class.  
  
Henry jogged to class. He had already wasted three minutes in trying to find the place. Now he only had two minutes left. Not really paying any attention, he bumped into another boy.  
  
Koji was already in a foul mood, and when the boy bumped into him, it only made things worse.  
  
"Hey watch where going!" he yelled.  
  
Henry turned around, and saw the boy he ran into. His tone of reminded him of Rika.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Henry said. The only reply he got was an angry grunt and he walked off. 'Well this will be interesting,' Henry thought, and walked into his math class.  
  
When Takuya reached his next class, he saw Zoe a couple tables in front, and she was talking to a girl with brown hair, and a camera with her.  
  
"Hey Zoe," Takuya greeted.  
  
"Hey Takuya, this is my friend Kari," Zoe introduced.  
  
"Kari, huh, TK told me a lot about you," Takuya said.  
  
"What did he say?" Kari asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Well, he said.. uh. Oh man I forgot," Takuya grinned. Kari sweat dropped.  
  
'Oh brother he's just like Davis, that grin, and the goggles says it all,' Kari thought and sighed.  
  
"Alright settle down," the teacher said as he walked in Takuya returned to his seat before he got in trouble.  
  
Meanwhile back in the digital world.  
  
"Datamon how much longer!" Revdromon growled, "I am growing inpatient."  
  
"I am sorry my lord, but opening gates to the real world is harder than I originally thought," Datamon said, and continued typing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Revdromon asked.  
  
"Well, many of the gates to the digital world in Shinjuku, and Shibuya are closed."  
  
"What about Tokyo?"  
  
"The gate is still open, but hard to gain access."  
  
"Be straightforward with me Datamon! How much longer!" Revdromon yelled.  
  
"Let's see, I'd say we'll be ready in two weeks at the most, but I'm still not sure," Datamon said, and went back to typing.  
  
"Useless," Revdromon mumbled.  
  
"Without me your plans would be ruined, so you should think twice in calling me useless," Datamon said. Revdromon grabbed him.  
  
"You dare to talk to me that way! I should throw you back in Entemon's (sp?) dark network, would you like that?" Revdromon growled.  
  
"No my lord, and I am sorry," Datamon said.  
  
"If I ever hear you talk to me like that again, I will give you two choices, back in the dark network, or should I give you to Muscalumon?"  
  
"I am sorry my lord, it will never happen again!" Datamon said nervously.  
  
"Good, now get back to work!" Revdromon growled, and walked away, with Muscalumon at his side.  
  
AN: Well there's chapter four, sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I was just in a slump. Anyway, how long will it take our heroes to find out each other's secrets? Will it be in time for the first Digimon in the real world? Will Takato and the others get their Digimon back in time? And what about Takuya and the others? Will they get theirs Sprits back in time as well? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles 


	5. Planing

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Henry walked into his math class he saw, Rika, Ryo, and that guy he had bumped into earlier. Ryo was getting on Rika's nerves, again, and the guy was just sitting there. Henry didn't even catch his name. He also saw that the only seat that was left was next to time. Henry just sighed.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Henry asked.  
  
"Do what you want," he said. Henry took that as a yes, and sat down. Since he had nothing else to do, he pulled out his cards and just looked through them, and then he thought about challenging Rika, or Ryo. It had been a while since their last game, and he had gotten better, he wasn't sure about them though. Henry got up, but unknown to him he had dropped his Gotusmon card, and it floated to Koji's feet. He picked it up and gasped.  
  
'Gotusmon!' he thought. 'Is this some kind of joke? How can they put Digimon into cards? It doesn't make any sense, maybe that guy will know something.' With that, Koji walked up to him. "Hey you know anything about this card?" he asked. The guy turned around.  
  
"Yeah it's mine why?" he asked.  
  
"No reason," Koji said, and gave it back to him. Henry just smiled and said,  
  
"You wanna learn how to play?" Koji turned around, and looked at him for a second.  
  
"I guess, sure," he said.  
  
"Well before I teach you, I have to know your name."  
  
"Koji Minamoto."  
  
"Henry Wong." With that, Henry sat down with him, and started to teach him how to play.  
  
***************Middle School********************  
  
Cody still had his suspicions about Tommy's "GameBoy" he wanted some answers, but he couldn't just say, "Is that a digivice?" he needed another approach. Then he thought of it. When class was over, Cody ran up to his friend.  
  
"Hey Tommy I want to show you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just remembered that I sort of have the same thing, only different," Cody said, and showed him his "GameBoy."  
  
"Whoa that is so much different than mine," Tommy said, and showed him his.  
  
"Have you ever seen any others like this one?" Cody asked. Tommy shook his head.  
  
"The only others I've seen are one my friends have, gift from camp," Tommy said.  
  
"Oh, okay, well I got history class, later."  
  
"Bye." While Cody was walking to his class, he still had thoughts about Tommy.  
  
'Tommy has to be a Digidestend, why else would he have a digivice, but why is it so different? What kind of Digimon does he have? Man I wish Izzy was here, I could get tons of answers from him.'  
  
*****************High School********************  
  
"So Zoe how long have you known Takuya?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh, couple of years. We've been through a lot at camp," Zoe said, adding in a little white lie. "Every time there was a situation, he would rush into it without fully thinking it through first, lucky Koji around."  
  
"Koji, what's he like?"  
  
"Lone wolf, but when you kinda get through to him he opens up a little, and when Takuya was in over his head, Koji would try tell to tell him that he couldn't rush into a situation he couldn't handle, but sometimes, Takuya was too hard headed to listen." Kari chuckled.  
  
"That sounds like my brother, Tai, and his friend Matt."  
  
"Oh, how so?"  
  
"Tai has always been the leader, but sometimes he can be really hard headed. And Matt, well he tries to straighten out Tai, before he does something stupid." Zoe chuckled.  
  
"That really does sound like them." The two shared a good laugh between friends and returned to their work.  
  
The bell rang, the students filed out, only two more classes before lunch. Koji had for the first time since he got here, made a new friend, Henry. He had taught him how to play the Digimon Card game. But it still baffled Koji, how could they make Digimon a card game? It just didn't make any sense. Nothing he came with added up. Then he saw that one girl that yelled at him earlier.  
  
"Hey Henry, you know who that girl is?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Rika?"  
  
"Yeah what's her deal?"  
  
"If you mean being so cold, and stuff, then she's like with everybody, don't worry about it," Henry shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." When he and Henry got to their next class, they saw Takuya and Davis there.  
  
"Hey guys," Henry greeted.  
  
"Hey Henry, hey Koji," Takuya greeted.  
  
"Davis this is Koji, new friend," Henry introduced.  
  
"Hey there dude what's up?" Davis said.  
  
"Nothing much," Koji answered simply. The teacher walked in.  
  
"Alright class settle down," he said. Koji wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. He was still wondering about the strange card game Henry showed him.  
  
'Are other human going back and forth through the digital world?' he thought. He looked at the three cards Henry gave him as a start up. Flymon, Hyper Speed, and Gotusmon. He wanted answers, but he had no idea where to get them. 'Maybe most mysteries are best left unsolved,' he thought.  
  
*********Middle School************  
  
Cody sat in his next class. Still had his thoughts on Tommy. He pulled out his digivice carefully.  
  
'If that is a real digivice, then I should be able to pick it up on my D- 3,' he thought. He pulled up the map. He saw himself in the center, but he didn't see Tommy's anywhere. He was about to give when he realized there was a faint signal coming from room 36. Cody was shocked. That was a real digivice! 'Tommy is a Digidestend! But still, why wasn't his digivice like mine?'  
  
"Cody, can you answer my question?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Uh.." Cody sweatdropped.  
  
"That's what I thought, maybe you should pay more attention?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*********High School*******************  
  
The bell rang. The last class before lunch. When Takuya got to gym, they met in the gymnasium. He saw Takato, Davis, Koji, and TK.  
  
"Hey guys!" he greeted.  
  
"Hey Takuya," Takato said. The three-goggle heads grinned at each other. On the other side of the gym, the girls were looking at them. Rika, Kari, Jeri, and Zoe were there.  
  
'Great just what I need three-goggle heads to worry about,' Rika thought as she saw the three greet each other. Rika turned around and saw Jeri giggling with two other girls she had just met. Rika just rolled her eyes. It was times like this she wished she still had Renamon around. She looked at the boys again looking for Ryo when she looked at the boy who she met earlier. He was standing at the bleachers not talking to anybody.  
  
'Well at least that guy has the right idea,' Rika thought. Koji looked over at the girl who had yelled at him earlier. She wasn't like the other girls he had met before. The coach walked in, and led them to another gymnasium. They were going to play basketball. Since it was their first day they didn't have to change into their uniforms. Takuya had the ball and was dribbling it through his legs, Davis was trying to block him.  
  
"So you have some skills in basketball to huh? Well I should warn you that I know more than you!" Davis said and lunged forward. For a second Takuya thought, he saw a Digimon attack him. On instinct Takuya spun out of the way, leaving Davis on the floor. With an open basket, Takuya shot the ball, three points!  
  
"Ow, lucky I landed on my head," Davis said.  
  
"Sorry about that," Takuya said.  
  
"Ah, it's okay I'm used to it!" Davis and jumped to his feet. But something still bugged Takuya.  
  
'That dodge, I did that without thinking. Have I been fighting for so long that dodging has become second nature?' Takuya asked himself.  
  
"Hey heads up!" Koji called. Takuya looked up, and caught the ball. He saw five other kids run up to him.  
  
"Ah, Takato catch!" he said, and passed the ball. Takato panicked and passed to TK, who shot, two more points. The coach blew his whistle.  
  
"All right guys, that's it for today," he said then the bell rang.  
  
"Ah finally lunch!" Davis sighed. As they walked out, they met the girls on the way.  
  
"What did you Takato start a goggle-head club?" Rika asked. Takuya, and Davis gave her similar look. Takato sighed.  
  
"Guys this is Rika, she can be really forceful sometimes."  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean," she growled at him.  
  
"Nothing!" Takato said quickly. Her attitude reminded Takuya of Koji, who was in the rear.  
  
"You know I have a friend that you would like," Takuya said.  
  
"And just who is that?"  
  
"Him," Takuya said simply, as Koji walked by. The two just stared at each other.  
  
"Well they're hitting it off," TK whispered to them. After a while, Rika and Koji turned away, and walked to lunch. When everyone was at lunch, introductions were made all around. With that done, everyone gathered at a table. Koji, and Henry were playing a round of the Digimon Card game. So were Kouichi, and JP. Takuya, and Takato were playing table football. Kazu and Kenta were watching both card games trying to coach the rookies. Davis was stuffing his face, and TK was talking to Takuya, and Takato while they were playing. Ken was watching the games trying to guess who would win. The girls were talking about gossip and rumors, and clothes, all expect Rika who was playing a game with Ryo trying to prove that she was better than him, for the last time.  
  
"No, don't play that card! Use the one on the far left!" Kazu whispered to JP.  
  
"That's a good card don't hesitate about it!" Kenta said to Koji. A small triangular piece of paper hit Kenta's head. "Ow!"  
  
"I told you should watch where you're aiming!" Takato said to Takuya.  
  
"This game is hard!" Takuya complained.  
  
"Yeah, but I always win against my brother," TK said.  
  
"Did you see what Mary Ann wore today," Jeri chuckled.  
  
"I know it so didn't go with her skirt," Zoe giggled.  
  
"Come on Rika I know you're better than this!" Ryo laughed and played another card.  
  
"You have no idea what's coming," Rika said.  
  
"I win!" Kouichi declared. JP just dropped his cards and banged his head on the table.  
  
"I told you. You should of played that last card it would have been a shoo in," Kazu shrugged.  
  
"That's makes twelve games to none!" JP cried.  
  
"Well I was right about that one," Ken said.  
  
"There, I win," Koji said to Henry.  
  
"Not bad, you're learning," Henry smiled.  
  
"Hey I wanna learn how to play," Takuya said.  
  
"Hey I have some," Takato said. Soon the two-goggle boys were playing a game. Takuya caught on as fast as Kouichi, and Koji. But he still lost.  
  
"Aw crap!" Takuya sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it, but it was a close one," Takato smiled.  
  
"How long do you think it will take for me to get good at this game?"  
  
"It took me about a month. Hey there's a card shop around here, we should go there after school to get you started."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"How come Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi get the hang of this game after ten minutes, but I still suck?"  
  
"Don't worry JP you'll get it eventually," Henry said.  
  
"Maybe there's something wrong with his brain," Koji joked.  
  
"Can't argue with that!" Takuya agreed, the boys except JP laughed at this.  
  
"Hey I resent that!"  
  
"Cool it JP he's only joking," Takuya said.  
  
*******Digital World*******  
  
At Seraphimon's castle, he Ophanimon, the purified Chrubimon sat around their table discussing the Digital World. But something had troubling Ophanimon lately, and she couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
"Seraphimon I have been sensing a great darkness for the past couple of months now," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seraphimon asked.  
  
"Is it Lucemon again, but I thought the children defeated him!" Chrubimon said.  
  
"No, I know for sure it is not Lucemon, but it's something else, something I know for sure that the children should know about," she said.  
  
"If it's in the Digital World then we can defeated while it's still small," Seraphimon said.  
  
"No, it's not in the Digital World, at least not the one we know," Ophanimon said. "What are you talking about?" Chrubimon asked.  
  
"I feel that this evil is greater and more powerful than we know. And it's in a Digital World that I fear we cannot reach," Ophanimon said.  
  
"I could agree more Ophanimon," a voice said. They turned around and saw a young man with a short ponytail, and white coat on.  
  
"Who are you?" Seraphimon asked.  
  
"I am Genei, a guardian of different Digital World," the young man introduced.  
  
"What do you mean a different Digital World?" Chrubimon asked. Genei pulled up a map on the north wall. It showed three different Digital Worlds.  
  
"In world of digital data, the data has come together in different forms in different areas. The one you live in for example is on the far right of the other ones. Each Digital World has it's own set of Digimon, and chosen ones," Genei explained. The three celestial Digimon nodded.  
  
"Continue," Seraphimon said.  
  
"The evil Ophanimon is sensing is here closest to the human world," Genei said.  
  
"Easier for an attack on the real world!" Ophanimon concluded.  
  
"Yes, but why attack the human world?" Chrubimon wondered.  
  
"This I do not know. But the four sovereigns and my comrades and I have agreed to inform the children, do you agree?" Genei asked. The celestial Digimon nodded.  
  
"If anyone has a better chance of defeating them, they do," Ophanimon said.  
  
"The only problem is we have no way of contacting them. The gate to the human world in my world has been temporally shut down because my world is still healing from a major attack on our world. And the sovereigns' gate is too weak. Do you have any means of contacting the children?"  
  
"Yes we do, our world heals fast," Chrubimon said proudly.  
  
"Do have one capable of making the journey?" Genei asked.  
  
"Yes we do," Ophanimon said.  
  
"Oh, the two ambassadors," Seraphimon said.  
  
"Bokomon, Neemon," Ophanimon called as she rang her glass with a fork. A white Digimon with long ears, a small pink pouch, and a book in his hands walked in with a tall yellow Digimon with red pants.  
  
"You called Ophanimon?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"And if you didn't I'd like to go back to my nap," Neemon said sleepily, and dozed off on Bokomon's shoulder. Bokomon growled, and snapped Neemon's pants.  
  
"Now is not the time for your shenanigans we may have an important job!" Bokomon yelled.  
  
"Yes you do Bokomon," Ophanimon said. She got up, and opened a drawer in it was a small glowing box. "It is very important that you get this box to the children." Bokomon opened it, and in it were the sprits of the ten legendary warriors!  
  
"I see, so they are needed again?" Bokomon concluded.  
  
"Yes, but they are needed in their world not ours," Seraphimon said.  
  
"One more thing, it is important that you deliver these Digimon to their Tamers," Genei said. Seven Digimon ran around the duo.  
  
"Aw, I'm a papamon again!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Their so cute, like marshmallows!" Neemon said. Bokomon grabbed him by his pants.  
  
"Find the Trailmon known as Angler, and say to take you to the human world by orders of the celestial Digimon," Ophanimon instructed.  
  
"You can count on us, come Neemon!" Bokomon said and dragged him away.  
  
"You sure you can count on them?" Genei asked and sweatdropped as they walked away.  
  
"They maybe a little goofy, but they're the reason war hasn't broken out for the past couple of years," Chrubimon said.  
  
"I see, but it is important that they deliver those Digimon," Genei said.  
  
"I'm sure they will," Ophanimon said.  
  
******Season one Digital World******  
  
"Master it's ready! The portal to the human is ready!" Datamon called. Revdromon, and Muscalumon ran to the lab.  
  
"Excellent! Now all we need to do is send strong enough Digimon to gather data from the human world, and we shall be ready!" Revdromon said and laughed.  
  
AN: Oh no, after four years the Digidestend and the Tamers will finally get back to work. But can Bokomon and Neemon get there in time to give them their sprits and their Digimon? And what about keeping their secrets from their friends can they do that as well? And can they save world, and still get good grades in High School? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. SEE YA! 


	6. Reunion

Digimon The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bokomon, Neemon, and the eight other small Digimon following them made their way to the revived Forest of Beginnings.  
  
"Swanmon!" Bokomon called.  
  
"Olley olley oxen free!" Neemon called.  
  
"Where could see be?"  
  
"Maybe she's having an egg salad!" Neemon said. Bokomon snapped his pants.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing! Swanmon would never eat her own eggs, would she?"  
  
"Well then how come some are missing?" Bokomon looked at the bush where Neemon was, and saw that some eggs were missing!  
  
"Where did they go! Eggs don't disappear!"  
  
"Maybe they're having an egg salad!"  
  
"You know I have no idea why Ophanimon tortures me with you," Bokomon said.  
  
"My goodness what's with the yelling?" asked a voice from above. The duo looked up, and saw Swanmon flying down towards them.  
  
"Swanmon we need a Trailmon to get us to the human world it's very important!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Look at the babies they're so cute!" Swanmon said, and picked up the baby form of Guilmon.  
  
"They remind me of marshmallows," Neemon said.  
  
"So why do you need a Trailmon?" Swanmon asked.  
  
"To get to the human world it great evil is on its way there, and we give the children their sprits again!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Oh well in that case, a Trailmon should be heading this way in five minutes," Swanmon informed them.  
  
"Thank you, come Neemon!" Bokomon said, and grabbed the pant wearing Digimon towards the tracks. They followed the tracks hoping to find the Trailmon. But they walked for an hour through a desert finding nothing.  
  
"I'm so thirsty," Neemon complained.  
  
"Be quiet, we're all thirsty I don't need you to remind me of it!"  
  
"Do you're feet hurt too?"  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Another hour later, the duo was on their hands and knees, the Digimon were weak as well. They were about to give up hope when a train whistle echoed through the air.  
  
"We're saved!" Neemon shouted, and started dancing.  
  
"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Bokomon asked as he sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm doing the dance of being saved, if I dance long enough we'll be saved again," Neemon said. Bokomon grabbed his pants and ran towards the fast moving Trailmon known as Angler.  
  
"Excuse me we need a ride," Bokomon said.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I can stop right now, aund I'm on a tight shift," Angler said  
  
"Please we have to get to the human world, by orders of the three celestial Digimon!" Bokomon said. Angler suddenly snapped on his breaks, while Bokomon fell over.  
  
"Does that dust taste good?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
"Did you say the three celestial Digimon?" Angler asked.  
  
"That's what I said we're their ambassadors," Bokomon said proudly.  
  
"Well I guess I could break the rules just once, but please do not tell anyone," Angler said and opened the doors.  
  
"Thank you, come Neemon," Bokomon said, soon they all were on, and speeding towards the human world. After a while, they stopped at the station.  
  
"Here, the human world, everyone out," Angler said. Once they were all off, Angler sped off.  
  
"Come Neemon we have find Takuya, and the others," Bokomon said.  
  
"But we don't even know where they live," Neemon said.  
  
"Good point. But the least we could do is get out of here."  
  
"How about in those weird things," Neemon said, and pointed to an elevator. The Digimon ran over to it, and pressed the one button. The elevator took them to the first floor of Shibuya Train station. Bokomon, pulled on Neemon's pants as they walked out, getting strange looks by everyone.  
  
"Is that some kind of rat?" asked a woman.  
  
"Maybe it's an escaped Kola," said a girl.  
  
'Well obviously they've never seen a Digimon before,' Bokomon thought as they walked out of train station. As soon as they left the train station, their jaws dropped.  
  
"I've never seen so many humans in my life!" Bokomon gasped.  
  
"I feel like a sardine!" Neemon said.  
  
"This place must be bigger than Seraphimon's castle, we'll never find Takuya!" Bokomon cried.  
  
"Hey you look like the kids who stole me wallet!" shouted an old voice. The Digimon turned around, and saw an old man chasing them. They panicked and started running.  
  
"Please sir! You have us mistaken for someone else! We're Digimon on a very important mission for the legendary warriors!" Bokomon said.  
  
"You kids and your slang!" the grandpa shouted, and continued chasing them.  
  
"Who knew old people could run this fast. I thought JP said they were slow old hacks!" Neemon said, and got hit between his ears with the grandpa's cane.  
  
"You should respect your elders kid!" the grandpa yelled. Neemon got up.  
  
"My head hurts!" he complained.  
  
"You're skull is too thick!" Bokomon said, and they started running again. He saw a man on the side of the road, and raised his hand in the air.  
  
"Yo taxi!" he whistled, and a yellow, and black car pulled up to him. He got in, and the car drove away.  
  
"Neemon hurry I have an idea!" Bokomon said.  
  
Meanwhile, school was over, and the kids went their separate ways. Takato went over to the park along with others, Yolei was on her way to her shop, and everyone else went on home. When Yolei turned the corner, she saw two strange looking creatures, and eight other creatures with them.  
  
"Are those Digimon?" she wondered.  
  
"Yo! Taxi!" Bokomon yelled. The closest Taxicab drove up to them.  
  
"Where too kids?" the driver asked. Neemon looked out the window.  
  
"Bokomon!" Neemon said nervously. Bokomon looked out the window and saw the grandpa getting closer to them.  
  
"Anywhere but here!" Bokomon said. The driver then took off. They drove around for a while, the driver not fully knowing where to stop. The baby form of Guilmon looked out the window. His eyes widened as he saw Takato.  
  
"TAKTOMON!" He yelled.  
  
"What on Earth on you yelling about?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Look it's Takatomon!" he said excitedly. The other Digimon looked out the window.  
  
"It is Takato!" the baby form of Terriermon said.  
  
"Stop the car!" Bokomon yelled to the driver. The driver stopped near the park, which is where Takato walked into. As soon as Bokomon opened the door, the little Digimon ran out.  
  
"Hey come back!" Neemon said, and ran after them. Bokomon was about to go after them when the driver stopped him.  
  
"Hey what about my fare! You owe me 50 bucks!" he said.  
  
"I don't owe you anything!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Look kid either cough up my fare, or I'll make you cough up your lungs," the driver threatened. Bokomon panicked and ran off.  
  
"Neemon run!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey come back here!" the driver yelled and ran after him.  
  
"This is probably our most dangerous mission yet!" Neemon said. "I wanna go home!"  
  
"We can't go home, not without a Trailmon, and not without completing our mission!" Bokomon said. They ran deeper into park, with the driver not to far behind. Bokomon looked around and saw a bush. "Quickly in there!" he said, and the Digimon jumped in. The driver went into bush. While he was looking for them, they snuck away.  
  
"Ah screw this!" the driver said, and headed back to his cab.  
  
"That was a close one," Bokomon sighed. He looked at Neemon who was on the ground sleeping. Bokomon sweatdropped. "What are you doing!" he yelled.  
  
"All that running made me sleepy," he said. "Where are the marshmallow Digimon?" Neemon asked. Bokomon looked behind him and panicked.  
  
"Ah! Where are they!" he yelled.  
  
"Maybe their playing hide and seek in that house," Neemon said, and pointed to a shed. Bokomon and Neemon walked towards it, and saw the Digimon hoping towards the human in the shed.  
  
'Guilmon,' Takato thought, he smirked. "I can remember his voice. Asking for bread, and or peanut butter, calling me Takatomon," he said.  
  
"Takatomon!" a voice called. Takato looked around.  
  
"Okay, is my mind so strong I can hear voices now?" he said.  
  
"Takatomon!" the voice said again.  
  
"Kazu if this is a joke!" Takato said, then something knocked him to the ground. He turned around, and his eyes widened so much that if they could, they would explode. A big red dinosaur with hazard marks on him was now on him.  
  
"Hi Takato," he said. Takato's eyes watered.  
  
"Guilmon!" he yelled, and gave his partner a tight hug.  
  
"You know if you hold on him for any longer he'll snap in half," said a voice. Takato looked over, and saw a tall yellow fox.  
  
"Renamon!" he said.  
  
"Monenti, we've been gone for that long have we?" asked another voice.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Well it has been awhile in my book," said a voice.  
  
"Lopmon!"  
  
"This stupid moment is making me sick," said a cocky voice.  
  
"Strange, you don't look sick to me," said a robotic voice.  
  
"Impmon! Guardomon!"  
  
"Anyone have creampuffs?" a childish voice asked.  
  
"Calumon!"  
  
"There you are!" said another voice.  
  
"Yeah I was starting to get hungry!" Takato looked and saw two other Digimon that he didn't recognize. He took out his D-Arc, but no data showed.  
  
"Uh, are you two Digimon?" Takato asked. Bokomon looked at Takato, and saw his goggles, his face brightened.  
  
"Goggles! Tell me, are you friends with another human named Takuya!" he asked.  
  
"Takuya, yeah I know him, what do you want him for?" Takato asked.  
  
"Do you know any of his friends? Koji, JP, Tommy, and Zoe?"  
  
"Besides Tommy, I know them."  
  
"You hear that Neemon!" Bokomon said, and turned around. He saw a sleeping Neemon in the corner. Bokomon growled, and snapped his pants. "Will you wake up, we're one step closer in completing our mission!"  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
"So who are you guys?" Takato asked.  
  
"This is Bokomon and Neemon, they're real funny! They made me laugh all the way here!" Calumon said.  
  
"All right, and what do you want Takuya for?" he asked. "Are you his Digimon?"  
  
"You think I'm his Digimon!" Bokomon laughed.  
  
"Hey what's in the box?" Guilmon asked, and opened it.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Bokomon bellowed, and the sprits were released. Everyone ran outside, and saw lights fly out towards different parts of the city. "Neemon, hurry follow those sprits!" Bokomon said, and with that, he and Neemon ran off.  
  
'Okay, that was weird,' Takato thought, and sweatdropped. He pulled out his Cell Phone, and speed dialed Henry's number.  
  
"Hello?" Henry answered.  
  
"Henry come to the park right now," Takato said.  
  
"Takato, I have homework, don't you? Besides what's at the park anyway?" Henry asked.  
  
"Just come already!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll be there in five minutes," Henry said, and hung up.  
  
"All right Henry's coming, now for Rika," Takato said, and speed dialed Rika's number.  
  
"What do you want goggle-head?" Rika asked.  
  
"Is that how you always answer the phone?" Takato asked.  
  
"No, it just so happens I have caller ID, so get to the point already I have homework."  
  
"Come to the park right away!" Rika scoffed.  
  
"I have homework, don't you, anyway, I can't."  
  
"Come Rika, it's real important!" Rika growled, knowing that if she didn't come, Takato would keep bugging her, and giving her reasons to come.  
  
"Fine, goggle-boy I'll come," she said reluctantly.  
  
"Yes!" Takato said. He called Kazu, and Kenta who came more willingly since they weren't doing their homework anyway. Then he called, Jeri, and Ryo. After a while, the whole gang was there at Guilmon's old house.  
  
"Alright Takato what was so important you had to call us all here while we were doing homework?" Henry asked.  
  
"You guys you are in for the surprise of you lives," Takato said, and opened the doors. All the Digimon shot out towards their tamers who were speechless.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry shouted, and grabbed his Digimon. It went like that for a while, Jeri on the other hand felt a little left out, but little Calumon was there to cheer her up. "But Takato how!" Henry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure myself, ask them," Takato said.  
  
"A bookworm Digimon named Bokomon, and his idiot sidekick Neemon brought us back," Terriermon said.  
  
"You still haven't lost that mouth of yours have you?" Henry said.  
  
"Bokomon and Neemon? Those are two Digimon I've never heard of," Rika said.  
  
"They were also carrying a box that had these sprits in them," Renamon said.  
  
"Where are they now?" Ryo asked.  
  
"They ran off after Guilmon set free those sprits," Terriermon said.  
  
"What are these sprits I wonder?" Henry said.  
  
Meanwhile, Takuya was heading home when a strange light shot towards him.  
  
"What the heck is that!" he shouted. The light turned orange as it came closer to him. It hit his non-functional D-Tector. The digivice started glowing orange. Then the screen started to glow again. And Ophanimon's voice hit his ears.  
  
"Takuya it is time again," she said. Takuya looked up, and saw a white light, a blue light, a green light, and a purple light heading towards different parts of the city.  
  
"Yes! The Legendary Warriors are back in business!" Takuya said. Unknown to him a strange fog started to form in the center of town.  
  
AN: ALL RIGHT!!!!!! The tamers have their Digimon back thanks to Bokomon and Neemon, and the Legendary Warriors are going to get their sprits back. Mostly thanks to Guilmon. But will these two teams find out about each other's secrets? What about Davis and the others? How long will it take them to figure out their secrets? And what about that Digital Field? What kind of Digimon has Revdromon unleashed? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. See ya! 


	7. First Battle

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Takato was really excited to have Guilmon back. He saw so excited that as soon as he got home, he gave him tons of bread and other food. His parents smiled, Takato hadn't been this in a long time.  
  
"Wow Takato, your room hasn't change a bit!" Guilmon said, as he sniffed around. "It even smells the same!"  
  
"Really?" Takato said, and smelled himself. "I don't smell anything." Guilmon walked over to his desk and saw all kinds of papers, there were a lot more now, than the last time he was here.  
  
"Hey Takato why has desk have so many paper stuff, that you tell me not to eat?"  
  
"That's my homework Guilmon," Takato sighed. "I have more now because I'm in high school."  
  
"High School is that a school on a hill?" Takato sweat dropped, this would be a hard one to explain.  
  
"Uh, no Guilmon, High School, is uh, a higher place of learning!" Guilmon titled his head. "It's a place where I learn a lot than I did in Middle School, you get it?"  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
"Then never mind."  
  
"Takato, dinner!" his mom called.  
  
"Okay!" Takato called back. "Come on boy, let's eat!"  
  
"All Right! I was getting hungry!" Guilmon said. But what they didn't know was a strange fog forming in town.  
  
"LOPMON!!!!!!!!" Susie yelled, nearly breaking all the windows in the house. She got Lopmon in the tightest hug she give the small Digimon. Susie had grown, she was now nine years old, but she still had her strong grip when it came to hugging, as Lopmon found out, the hard way.  
  
"All right Susie! I think your gonna break me in half!" Lopmon said, and Susie let go. "You've grown Susie!"  
  
"Yep, I'm nine," she said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, but you still play with dolls," Henry chuckled.  
  
"I could never let my dollies go!" Susie said.  
  
"I like playing with you dolls Susie, can we do it now?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" Susie said, and they ran into her room.  
  
"Looks like they have a lot of catching up to do," Terriermon said.  
  
"Yeah, and you won't be in dresses for a while Terriermon," Henry agreed. The two went into his room. Terriermon sat at Henry's computer, and started playing a computer game Henry showed him, while he did his homework.  
  
"Bang! Yeah! Level 6!" Terriermon celebrated. Henry groaned.  
  
"Terriermon could you keep it down! I have to do homework."  
  
"You never did mind it when I played your games before."  
  
"Yeah well that was when I was in Middle School, in High School, this work needs thought out completely, so I can a good grade on it understand?"  
  
"Not at all, but I'll try and keep it down anyway." With that, the rabbit Digimon went back to his game. He tried as best as he could to stay quiet. He let out a few groans when he died at the 7'Th level since it was so hard, but Henry let it pass. But when Terriermon finally beat it, he could hold in his excitement.  
  
"All right! I'm greatest! I'm best!" he celebrated, and danced around the room. Henry just sighed.  
  
'Better get used to it,' he thought. But the two of them didn't notice the fog was getting bigger.  
  
"I see you still collect the cards Rika," Renamon said when they got to her house.  
  
"Yeah I still do. It's a hobby."  
  
"Have you finally beaten Ryo?"  
  
"Who?" Rika asked gruffly. Renamon smirked, and said,  
  
"I take that as a no."  
  
"The guy's a loser," Rika said.  
  
"If you think he's such a loser why did you go out with?" A vein popped out of Rika's head.  
  
"That was one date alright!" She yelled. "And who told you that anyway?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Kazu, and Kenta! Those bums! I'll ring them by necks! I swear if I ever get my hands on them!"  
  
"They'll wish that they were never born?" Renamon guessed. Rika just looked at her and laughed. Renamon joined in. But they never saw the fog growing in the city.  
  
*****Digital World*****  
  
"It's finally ready my lord," Datamon said, and bowed to Revdromon.  
  
"Yes it's finally done! After all these years of planning and building my plan will finally come together!" Revdromon laughed.  
  
"But who to send my lord?" Muscalumon asked.  
  
"Hmm, you Monocromon," Revdromon called. The beast type Digimon walked up to his master, and bowed. "I gave you your first mission in the human world. Go there, and gather as much data as you can, then come back, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes my lord," Monocromon said, and entered to portal.  
  
****Human World****  
  
"I don't see Takuya or any of the others anywhere," Bokomon said. "The closest sprit flew in this direction."  
  
"Maybe it decided to take a break!" Neemon said. Bokomon just sighed. When they turned the corner they saw Koji walking home, he was looking at his now fully functional D-Tector.  
  
'I don't believe it. What does this mean? Does it mean that we have to back to the Digital World, or something else?' Koji thought.  
  
"Koji!" a voice called out to him. The young teenager turned around and saw Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"Bokomon! Neemon! What are you guys doing here?" Koji asked.  
  
"Did you get your sprit back?" Bokomon asked. Koji nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but why did I get it back?" he asked.  
  
"I would give you the answer, but it should be discussed among the others," Bokomon said.  
  
"Hey look clouds!" Neemon said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Look!" Koji said, and pointed at the fog. "The hell is that?" Bokomon pulled out his trusty book, which guided them through their whole adventure.  
  
"That my boy is a Digital Field when formed there is said to be a Digimon there. And the field prevents it from harming any humans, only those with a connection to the Digital World may enter," Bokomon read.  
  
"If there's a Digimon there, I can't let it break out, and hurt innocent people, I'm going in!" Koji said, and ran towards it.  
  
"Wait for us!" Bokomon called, and pulled Neemon into the field.  
  
Meanwhile Yolei was deep in thought as she turned the corner.  
  
'Digimon, here? But I thought that the gate was too weak for anyone to pass through no matter what the side,' she thought. She looked up, and saw a strange fog; it formed a circle around most of the computer stores in that area.  
  
"What is that!" she said. She saw Koji run in. "Koji wait up!" she said, and ran towards it. When Koji entered, he saw that it was darker than outside. He saw computer stores near, and some allies were in this field too.  
  
"Bokomon, are you sure there is supposed to be a Digimon here?" Koji asked when he saw no Digimon.  
  
"I'm positive other wise why would there be a Digital Field here in the first place?" Bokomon said as he consulted the book.  
  
"Bokomon!" Neemon said nervously.  
  
"What is it now?" he asked, and gasped. He saw something rising out of the street. It was Monocromon!  
  
"What is that?" Koji asked.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Monocromon: Beast Type Digimon. If his power from his charges, and beast type strength, don't get you, his special attack Volcanic Strike will lead you to ashes.  
  
"Monocromon why are you in the human world!" Bokomon demanded to know. Monocromon didn't answer, he just turned around, and rammed into the glass of the nearest computer store. Everyone inside screamed as the Digimon jumped in. He rammed into a computer, destroying it. Then he sucked up a stream of data flowing out. Repeated the process until Koji couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I don't know why you're doing this, Monocromon, but I will stop you before someone gets hurt!" he said, and ran into an alley. "Now let's see if I remember how to do this."  
  
Execute!  
  
Sprit Evolution!  
  
Lobomon!  
  
"He did it!" Bokomon yelled, and jumped up and down. Koji felt it again. The power, the speed, the feeling, and the responsibility of being Lobomon warrior of light!  
  
"What is that?" Yolei asked no one when she ran in. She saw some dog type Digimon with light amour on, and he rushed towards the rampaging Digimon. 'Whose Digimon is that?' she thought as she hid.  
  
"Monocromon stop!" Lobomon yelled, and double kicked the Digimon's massive head. It knocked him back a little, but he recovered in a flash.  
  
"How dare you interfere!" Monocromon growled.  
  
"I won't let you harm innocents any longer!" Lobomon said. Monocromon growled and charged. Lobomon ran towards him, and jumped on his horn, using it as a push off the warrior of light leaped over him, and landed at his rear. Monocromon growled and charged. He rammed Lobomon out of the shop window and into the streets. Lobomon got up, and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge another charge.  
  
"I won't let you interfere!" Monocromon growled. Yolei looked at the Digimon. She searched for a dark ring, or black gear, anything signaling that he was being controlled, and she found none.  
  
'But that's impossible! No Monocromon would attack this world for no reason unless he was being controlled, but I don't see a dark ring, a dark spiral, or a black gear! What does this mean?' she thought. Monocromon charged again. Lobomon dug his feet into the ground, and put out his arms in an attempt to stop to the charge. Unfortunately, he overestimated his strength, and was mauled over by the beast Digimon.  
  
'Man, have I really become this weak? If we were back in the Digital World four years ago, that would have been an easy charge to stop!' Lobomon thought. Monocromon roared, and opened his mouth.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" he yelled, and fireballs shot out towards the Legendary Warrior. Lobomon charged towards the blasts and dodged most of them. But when one hit his chest the rest followed, and covered him with fire blasts. Lobomon was blasted back towards the alley. Monocromon charged again. Lobomon rolled out of the way.  
  
"My turn!" he said, and held out his right arm. "Howling Laser!" he shouted, and a blue laser blast shot Monocromon in his head. The Digimon roared, and fell over. Lobomon charged, hoping to finish this. Monocromon turned around, and backed kicked the warrior of light in his chest knocking him back.  
  
"I don't go down that easily!" Monocromon growled.  
  
'This will take longer than I thought!'  
  
Meanwhile, Takato and Guilmon had just enjoyed a fine dinner. Guilmon was taking a nap, while Takato did his homework. He was just about done, when Guilmon sprang up, and started growling.  
  
"Takato, there's a Digimon nearby!" Guilmon growled.  
  
"What!" Takato said, and pulled out his D-Arc, the compass was pointing towards the west side of the city. He looked out his window, and saw a Digital Field. "Prefect! First day of High School, and I'm already fighting Digimon!" he sighed, and called Henry.  
  
"I know Terriermon felt it too. But something weird is going on," Henry said.  
  
"Oh yeah what?"  
  
"My D-Arc is picking up another Digivice there already."  
  
"You think Rika is there already?"  
  
"No I just called her house she's on her way out."  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We I'll meet you there in five minutes," Takato said, and hung up. "Come on boy."  
  
Meanwhile back at the battlefield, Monocromon tackled Lobomon to the ground. The light warrior jumped to his feet, and shot another Howling Laser. But Monocromon kept coming. He quickly jumped over him, and started to think about a way to stop this.  
  
'I can't keep on firing, I'm not even sure there affecting him. But if I could just get an opening, I might be able to finish him,' he thought.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monocromon shouted again. Lobomon smirked, this was the opening he was looking for. He ran towards it again, hoping that he would dodge all of them this time. He rolled, and flipped his way towards the rouge Digimon.  
  
"Got ya!" Lobomon said. "Lobo Kendo!" he said, and pulled out his light saber sword. He charged, and slashed the Digimon across his body. Monocromon shook then fell to the ground. His body turned into a shadow, and fractal code surrounded his body. Lobomon pulled out his Digivice.  
  
"Monocromon, your senseless rampage has come to an end. And now may the light purify you! Fractal Code Digitize!" he yelled, and the code shot into his D-Tector. Then only trace of Monocromon that was left was a simple Digiegg that flew under the street.  
  
"Lobomon has done it!" Bokomon said happily. He turned to Neemon, only to find that the Digimon was fast asleep. Bokomon just sighed. Lobomon jumped into an alley as the Digital Field began to disappear. He made sure no one was around, and turned back into Koji. Then he casually walked out.  
  
'Lobomon, you and I are one once again,' he thought as he put his D-Tector back in his pocket.  
  
"Koji wait for us!" Bokomon yelled, as he and Neemon chased after him.  
  
AN: Whoa! Not bad for the first battle in the saga. But I bet there will be lots more. Some that may involve the three teams of Digidestend to team up. Maybe they may even need the help of the older kids! But does Yolei know Koji's secret now? And what will the tamers think when they see the Digital Field gone! And how many people saw that fight? How much do you want to bet it will be all over the news! You'll just have to find out in the chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. See ya! 


	8. A Serect Figured Out

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Yolei what's going on?" Cody asked as he ran up to her.  
  
"Cody you won't believe what just happened, a strange fog just formed out of nowhere, and when I ran in there was a Monocromon absorbing computer data, then this strange Digimon named Lobomon came out of nowhere stop, and stopped him!" Yolei quickly explained.  
  
"Uh.. could you run that by me again?" Cody asked.  
  
"This is something the others should hear about to, come on we need an emergency meeting!" she said, and ran off, dragging a confused Cody with her. As they left, Takato, Henry, and Rika arrived.  
  
"Well whatever was here is gone now," Henry said.  
  
"Yeah, but a fight defiantly went on here look at those holes," Rika said. They looked, and saw the authorities investigating the scene.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Takato wondered.  
  
"Hey you guys, I found something!" Terriermon said. The group ran over to where the small Digimon was standing. He was watching a TV in the computer store that showed the battle outside. The tamers watched as a strange dog or wolf Digimon jumped in front of Monocromon and started fighting it. Then they watched as the Digimon absorbed Monocromon's data.  
  
"That Digimon, I've never seen it before," Renamon said.  
  
"Yeah, but whose Digimon was it?" Takato wondered.  
  
"And what was Monocromon doing here in the first place?" Henry added.  
  
"I thought you kids would be here," a voice said. They turned around and saw a tall man with blonde hair, and red sunglasses. He fidgeted with his lighter as he approached.  
  
"Yamaki!" Takato said.  
  
"So I guess you heard?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes, and we tried all we could to stop that Digimon from Bio-Merging, but it failed."  
  
"How is it possible for it to come here in the first place? I thought we made peace with sovereigns!" Henry said.  
  
"We also picked up a strange signal of another Digimon in the area. It was unlike any signal we had received," Yamaki said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takato asked.  
  
"The Digital Data wasn't full it was only half, the other part of data didn't show up."  
  
"That could mean anything," Henry said.  
  
"I doubt it, our system is fool- proof."  
  
"Yeah, but still a Digimon that is only part data the other part could be anything," Takato said.  
  
"Maybe, but still we should find out more information, in the mean time don't you kids have homework?" Yamaki asked, as he walked off to talk to the agents he had there.  
  
"He's right, I have a ton of papers to finish," Rika said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll meet in the park on Saturday to talk about this alright?" Takato asked. Henry and Rika nodded, and the tamers went their separate ways.  
  
*******  
  
Koji walked in silence as he approached his house, ignoring Bokomon's constant yelling at Neemon. When he was about to go in, he stopped.  
  
"What is it Koji?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"When we go in, you have to stay still, act like toys or whatever," Koji said. "Just keep quiet!" The two Digimon nodded as they entered Koji's house. Luckily, his parents weren't home yet so he was clear for now. When they entered Koji's room Neemon quickly went on his bed and started jumping on it.  
  
"Your room is fun Koji!" he said and continued jumping. Koji just rolled his eyes and went to his desk to do his homework. It was about 4:35 when his mom came home.  
  
"Koji I'm home," she said. Koji panicked, and grabbed the two Digimon, and stuffed them in his closet.  
  
"Stay here don't make a sound!" he said to them.  
  
"What's going on son?" his mom asked.  
  
"Nothing just doing homework," Koji replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll go start dinner," and with that she left. Koji sighed, and opened the closet. Bokomon and Neemon stumbled out like they were just released from a gas room.  
  
"That was the most cramped space I've ever been in!!" Bokomon said.  
  
"I saw the walls closing in!" Neemon added.  
  
"Come on you were only in there for a second," Koji said and went back to his homework.  
  
"Why don't we lock you in a closet and see how you feel after a minute!" Bokomon said. Koji just rolled his eyes and answered another problem. The phone rang and his mom answered it.  
  
"Koji it's for you!" she called.  
  
"Got it!" he called back. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey there Koji!" Takuya said on the other end.  
  
"Hey Takuya what's up?"  
  
"Did you get your sprits back too?" Takuya asked getting down to businesses.  
  
"Yeah, and a little while after I got it, a Digimon called Monocromon attacked."  
  
"What? Digimon here! How's that possible?"  
  
"I don't know, but a weird fog formed right before. And Bokomon said it was called a Digital Field."  
  
"What! Bokomon and Neemon are there too! What are they doing here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think we should discuss this on the phone, someone might overhear," Koji said.  
  
"Yeah, and not on a school night either. How about we have a meeting at my house Saturday afternoon?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Koji agreed.  
  
"Alright, I'll call JP, Tommy, and Zoe, later!" Takuya said, and hung up.  
  
*******  
  
"Hm, I wonder what's on TV?" Davis said to no one, and turned the TV. Soap Opera, Infomercials, Weather Channel, Anime, Movie, and the News.  
  
"Earlier today there has been a monster sighting near local computer store, all though no one was injured, the beast caused thousand of dollars for repairs," the anchor said.  
  
"What! A Digimon sighting!" Davis said. "Demiveemon get over here!" Davis called to his Digimon.  
  
"What is Davish?" the small dragon Digimon asked.  
  
"Look," Davis said simply. A reporter was at the site.  
  
"I'm here at the computer store that was hit earlier, and as you can see proof of a battle is evident," the reporter said, and started asking the owner some questions. "Sir did you see the monster responsible?"  
  
"Yes there were two of them. This big rhino type, and this wolf warrior thing, and they started fighting," he said.  
  
"Do you believe they had a reason for hitting your store?"  
  
"No, but you know monsters they destroy anything for fun."  
  
"Thank you sir. And I believe you also have a tape of the fight, care to show it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Then the tape was shown.  
  
"That's Monocromon!" Davis said in shock. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Demiveemon answered. "Davish, it's Tai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you watching the news?" the leader of the older Digidestend asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just saw it," Davis replied.  
  
"But how is it possible, I thought the Digital World was still healing from MaloMyotismon, and it's still too weak for anyone to pass through the gate."  
  
"I don't know how that Monocromon did it, but did you see the Digimon that stopped it?"  
  
"Yeah that Digimon looked like a warrior type, do you think there's a new Digidestend that we don't know about?"  
  
"Maybe." Then the door, opened, and Davis's dad walked in.  
  
"Davis, when I count to ten you better get started on your homework!" his dad said. The younger goggle-head panicked.  
  
"Talk later see ya tomorrow!" with that he hung up, and dashed to his room.  
  
*********  
  
The next day, everyone was talking about the news last night, those who didn't see it heard rumors.  
  
"Man Koji you really did start something," Zoe said to the wolf boy.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen this many people talking about one thing, since Shane streaked across the school last year," JP said.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny," Takuya chuckled.  
  
"It was discussing!" Zoe said. Everyone laughed at her reaction.  
  
"So how are Bokomon, and Neemon holding out your room Koji?" Kouichi asked his brother.  
  
"Well, I learned one thing, never put them in a closet," Koji said simply. The gang laughed.  
  
"Takato did you see the news last night?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird I thought we were done with the whole Digital Field thing," Takato replied.  
  
"Yeah, I suggest we be on our guard, there's no telling what this could mean," Henry suggested. Takato and Rika nodded in agreement.  
  
"That Digimon was awesome!" Kazu said with Kenta not to far behind.  
  
"Yeah, if I didn't have a partner already I would take him!" Kenta said.  
  
"Like he'd listen you, he needs a real powerful tamer like me," Kazu said.  
  
"What are you talking about like you could tame a strong Digimon like that!" Kenta said.  
  
"Be ya I could!"  
  
"Well if it isn't the dynamic duo, stupid man and his sidekick gullible boy," Rika said interrupting them.  
  
"Hey I resent that!" they both said. Takato and Henry both laughed at this.  
  
"So Yolei you were there?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah I saw everything that Digimon came out of nowhere and just started fighting Monocromon. He was completely out of control; there was no one there to stop him from finishing Monocromon off. Then he absorbed his data," Yolei said.  
  
"But didn't he see that he was being controlled?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know there was nothing on him that signaled that he was."  
  
"You mean Monocromon was just on some kind of rampage?" Ken asked. Yolei just shrugged.  
  
"I wish we had Izzy here right now. He could figure out a logical explanation, or mostly likely one that would just confuse us," TK said. The older kids had moved on to collage, and spent less time helping the younger kids with the Digital World. The bell rang, and the student started to file in.  
  
"Where's Davis?" Kari wondered. The goggle-head suddenly hopped the gate, and ran in.  
  
"Over slept again huh?" TK chuckled.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault I throw my alarm clock across the room! It's a reflex!" Davis said, and they walked in.  
  
****  
  
Tommy opened his locker, and put his D-Tector on the top shelf. He looked at it for a second, remembering his adventures, and how much he had changed since the first day he was in the Digital World. All of a sudden a strange glow from the screen. A map popped up, and a small red dot was beeping in the top right hand corner, and it was coming towards him. He turned and looked behind him, into the hallway. Getting ready to pull out his D-Tector just in case it was a Digimon. He sighed when it was only Cody. He grabbed his books and shut his locker.  
  
"Hey Tommy how's it going?" Cody asked as they walked to homeroom.  
  
"Nothing much," Tommy answered.  
  
"Did you watch the news last night?" Cody asked. Tommy shook his head.  
  
"I only saw the first part, since during diner my parents watch it while they were eating, and I needed to do my homework, so I left, what I miss?" he asked.  
  
"These two monsters fighting outside of a computer store," Cody said.  
  
"What kind of monsters?" Tommy asked getting into it more.  
  
"One looked a big rhino, and the other one was like a human sized wolf," Cody described. Tommy's eyes had a look of shock in them for a while.  
  
'Lobomon! So Takuya was right!' he thought.  
  
"Tommy something wrong?" Cody asked.  
  
"No nothing!" and he walked into homeroom.  
  
'I could have sworn he was shocked for a while. This defiantly proves it! Tommy is a Digidestend! Maybe that wolf Digimon was his partner, and he was looking for it! Why else would he look so shocked!' Cody concluded. 'The others should defiantly know about this, I'll tell them on Saturday.' And with that, Cody walked into homeroom.  
  
AN: Uh Oh looks like Cody has figured Tommy out. But boy does he have it wrong! But will the older kids find out each other's secrets as well? Will Cody ask Tommy for some answers? And how soon will the next Digimon attack will be? The answer to these question in the chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. SEE YA!!!!!! 


	9. A High School Tour

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was Friday, nearing the end of the first week of High School. And what an interesting week! Takuya, and the others got their sprits back, and the tamers got their Digimon back. Revdromon sent the first of many Digimon into the human, world, and Lobomon had his first fight. And to top it all off, Cody has a feeling that Tommy is a Digidestend! Tommy better watch his back.  
  
"Koji are you ready?" his mom asked. Koji grabbed his book bag, and his bandana, and was about to go downstairs when he turned to the two Digimon.  
  
"You two stay in the house, don't go anywhere outside, you got it?" he asked sternly. Bokomon nodded, Neemon only gave a slight grunt and started snoring.  
  
"Mmmm, cake," Neemon mumbled.  
  
"You guys better stay here because practically the whole town is talking about what happened two days ago," Koji said and ran downstairs when his mom called him.  
  
*******  
  
Calumon laid on Jeri's dresser staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'I'm so bored. I never thought being bored could last this long,' the little Digimon thought. He got up and walked towards the window. 'All those people down there look like they're having fun, why can't I?' then he remembered Jeri's words to him.  
  
"Calumon you have to stay in the house until I get back from school. Since Digimon stared, reappearing there's no telling what the people will do!" Calumon sighed at looked at the beautiful day outside. He was about to go back to her bed when he sensed Digimon nearby.  
  
"There are Digimon nearby! Hooray new friends!" he said as he jumped up and down. "The people can't see me if I fly!" So, the little Digimon opened the window as best as he could and jumped out.  
  
********  
  
Bokomon was sitting on the bed reading while Neemon was asleep in the closet. He looked up, and saw Calumon fly by. Bokomon dropped his book, and opened the window.  
  
"Calumon!" he called. The white Digimon turned around and saw Bokomon waving at him.  
  
"Bokomon!" Calumon said and flew in.  
  
"What in heaven's name were you doing out there?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Finding friends, Digimon friends!" Calumon said and flew around the room.  
  
"There are more Digimon around here?" Bokomon asked. Calumon nodded.  
  
"I felt them, and I'm trying to find them. Could you come with me?" Calumon asked.  
  
"I don't know, Koji did tell us to stay here," Bokomon said.  
  
"Please!!!!!!!!" Calumon begged. Bokomon sighed.  
  
"Alright, Neemon get up!" he said and snapped his pants.  
  
"Is it breakfast time?" the yellow Digimon asked with hope.  
  
"Come, we are going with Calumon to find these new Digimon," Bokomon said.  
  
"But didn't Koji tell us to stay here?"  
  
"Yes but we can't leave Calumon all by himself, now come on you lummox!"  
  
"Hooray, Company!" Calumon said as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Calumon, let us go already," Bokomon. Calumon nodded with joy, and jumped on Bokomon's shoulders, and out stretched his ears. Neemon wrapped his hands around Bokomon's stomach, and the three Digimon were soon off.  
  
"Calumon do you even know where we're going?" Bokomon asked after being in the air for half and hour.  
  
"Well I've been trying to find the closest Digimon, but I can't concentrate," Calumon said. Bokomon looked down and saw Neemon panicking.  
  
"What is it Neemon?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"I'm afraid of heights," Neemon said shaking. Bokomon sighed.  
  
"Hey look a big house!" Calumon said, and pointed at a High School.  
  
"That's enough to fit five Digimon villages even more!" Bokomon said in amazement.  
  
"Bokomon," Neemon said to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The ground is getting closer," Neemon announced. Bokomon panicked as they were losing altitude.  
  
"Calumon what's going on?" Bokomon asked the small Digimon.  
  
"So hungry, I should of ate some creampuffs," Calumon said hungrily. Bokomon and Neemon screamed as they were on a crash course for a window.  
  
"Calumon, pull up! Pull up!!!!!!" Bokomon yelled, as they got closer.  
  
*********  
  
Kari answered another Math question. Math wasn't her best subject. She looked over to Zoe who looked like she was doing a lot better than her. She looked over at the window and wished she could just fly out of here. She was about to got back to her work when she heard a faint yell. Kari looked out the window again, and suddenly saw a small white Digimon fly towards the window. The Digimon quickly pulled up, and reveled two other Digimon. One was white with a purple pouch, and other was yellow with long ears and red pants. Kari shook her head, thinking it was just a figment of her imagination. She looked back at the window, and saw them gone.  
  
'Weird,' she thought.  
  
**********  
  
"That was a close one," Bokomon sighed when they landed on the roof. Calumon just fell over, holding his stomach.  
  
"I'm starving," he said weakly.  
  
"Poor guy. Hey eat my pants!" Neemon said, and started taking off his pants when Bokomon stopped him.  
  
"Please Neemon that's so unsanitary!"  
  
"Hungry!" Calumon complained again.  
  
"Hey didn't Koji say something about a cafeteria here?" Neemon said.  
  
"Your right Neemon! Boy, those are three words I never thought I would say in a sentence," Bokomon said. "All we have to do is get to the cafeteria and feed Calumon, then we can get out of here before any humans see us!" So, the three Digimon ran down the stairs and entered High School for the first time. The halls were empty, and there were many posters, and vending machines, and a case full of trophies.  
  
"Wow shiny!" Neemon said, and looked at the many trophies.  
  
"Neemon! Get over here you nit! We have a job finish!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Now which way do we go?" Bokomon said. "Well, we could always go up those stairs, alright let's go." They went up the stairs, and found themselves on a floor full of doors, and in every door, there were humans inside. Neemon peeked in one, and gasped.  
  
"Hey there's JP!" he said. Bokomon pulled him by his pants.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? If any humans see us were doomed!" Bokomon scolded him.  
  
"And Kouichi was with him!"  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Then all of a sudden a loud bell rang; the three Digimon panicked and fell to the ground.  
  
"Is this place being attacked?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Wait do you hear something?" Bokomon asked. A strange rumbling noise was getting louder, and louder every minute. The Digimon turned the corner, and saw countless human rushing to the other doors.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three yelled and started running.  
  
"It's like a stampede of Tuskmon!" Bokomon yelled as he ran.  
  
"I feel like a mouse!" Neemon said.  
  
"Look over there! Shelter!" Bokomon said, and pointed to a door. The Digimon ran in, the room they ran in was the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Nice place!" Neemon said, and looked around.  
  
"We can hide in here until that stampede stops," Bokomon panted and leaned on a sink. Then they heard something, two, no three voices, they were coming towards the door.  
  
"Not even in this place were safe?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Of course not! Hurry into those stalls!" They quickly dived in as the door opened. They kept the door open a crack to see who it was. There was one with brown hair, and a camera, besides her was Jeri, and Zoe.  
  
"It's Zoe!" Bokomon whispered.  
  
"Let's go say hello!" Neemon said excitedly.  
  
"Are you insane! There's no telling what those other girls will do!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Do you hear something?" the camera girl asked.  
  
"No," Zoe answered, and brushed her hair. The other girl went towards the stall the three Digimon were in. Bokomon slapped his hand on Neemon's mouth, and everything was still for a second. The girl was about to open the stall, when luckily Jeri interfered.  
  
"You guys we better go we only have minutes left, and our class is on the third floor."  
  
"You right let's go, come on Kari," Zoe said.  
  
"Coming." And with that, the three girls were gone. The Digimon tumbled out of the stall, and sighed.  
  
"I'm never doing that again," Bokomon said. Calumon's stomach growled again.  
  
"Ahh, there's a monster here!" Neemon said, and looked around.  
  
"You nincompoop! There's no monster here! That's just Calumon!" Bokomon said. "Now come, we have to find the cafeteria." They walked out and found the halls empty. Then Neemon started smelling something.  
  
"I smell soup. Hot soup!" Neemon said happily.  
  
"It's a miracle you actually came in handy! And here I thought you were with me only because of a sick joke within the fates! Where Neemon?" Bokomon asked getting back on track.  
  
"Over there," Neemon said and pointed to a door. The soup was sitting on a table, steam floating out, with a soda next to it.  
  
"Hurry we must give it to Calumon!" Bokomon said. The Digimon ran towards it, unknown to them the door said  
  
"Teacher's Lounge." When they got in Neemon quickly grabbed the bowl, but nearly dropped it. Luckily, Bokomon caught it in time.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Bokomon asked. "It's not that hot." But all of a sudden, Bokomon's hands started to burn. He whimpered, and quickly set the bowl on the table, and started dancing around with Neemon, at least what looked like a dance.  
  
"I can't feel my hands," Neemon complained. Then a teacher walked in with his car keys and a CD. When the Digimon turned around, they froze. No one moved, and the only thing that was heard was the rumbling of the vending machine as chips fell out.  
  
AN: Oh boy, Bokomon, Neemon, and Calumon are big trouble. What will that teacher think? How will he react? What will this cause for our heroes? And how will the two ambassadors, and the little fun-loving Digimon get out of this one? You'll just have read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. See ya! 


	10. Trouble

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The three Digimon froze as the teacher looked at them. Time seemed to stop, and everything seemed to freeze, as the teacher just looked them. When he walked towards them, they held their breath.  
  
'What is going to do? Report us to whoever is in charge?' Bokomon thought.  
  
'I'm so hungry,' Calumon thought.  
  
'These pants are itchy!' Neemon thought. The teacher picked up Bokomon, and the Digimon did not move.  
  
"What's a stuffed toy doing here?" he said finally. The other two fell over. Bokomon just sweatdropped. "I'll just make an announcement about it later." And with that, the teacher picked up Calumon, and Neemon and took them to the office.  
  
"Hey Bob with the toys?" the sectary asked when he got there.  
  
"I found these in the teacher's lounge, maybe they're Mary's she loves these things," Bob said and dropped them in the lost and found box, and left.  
  
"That was close," Bokomon whispered to his companions.  
  
"I'm still hungry Bokomon," Calumon said.  
  
"I still think he should eat my pants," Neemon said.  
  
"Enough of that Neemon! We must get out of here before Takuya, or one of the others find us!" Bokomon said, and was about to get out, when a boy with hat, and blonde hair walked in. He had some papers that he gave to the secretary.  
  
"Mr. Takeda wanted me to give you these forms," he said.  
  
"Thank you TK," she said, and put them in her file box. TK was about to leave when he eyed the box. The Digimon stayed still hoping that he would just turn and leave thinking that they were stuffed animals like the last one, but he was not easily fooled.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Ruka," he said.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she typed.  
  
"I think those are mine," he said and pointed to the three Digimon. Bokomon and Calumon panicked a little.  
  
"What's going on Bokomon? Hey, that rhymes!" Neemon said. Bokomon snapped his pants, and put his hands on his mouth when he was about to yell.  
  
"Will you shut up? That boy is about to take us somewhere!" Bokomon said to him. TK walked up to them, and put them in his gym bag, which he brought along since gym was his next class, and last class before lunch. TK left some of his bag unzipped. Bokomon thought he did that by accident, but TK really did it because he thought, no, he was pretty sure that they were Digimon.  
  
"Hey TK about to go to gym?" asked a voice it was female, it sounded like the girl from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Kari. Yeah we're still playing basketball. And Davis keeps saying that he's better than me, but he still has yet to prove it," TK chuckled, Kari giggled.  
  
"Why is your bag unzipped a little won't some of your stuff fall out?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well uh. come over here," TK said, and led them to a corner, where he opened the bag reveling the three "Stuffed Animals."  
  
"TK, are those Digimon?" Kari asked as TK closed the bag. TK nodded.  
  
"I'm pretty sure, but I've never seen them in the Digital World."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
'They have been to Digital World!' Bokomon thought. 'That's impossible! Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, JP, Tommy, and Zoe are the only humans that have been to the Digital World! The only humans I know anyway.' The bell rang.  
  
"See ya at lunch Kari," TK said, and jogged to gym, leaving Kari to think about what just happened.  
  
"Those Digimon, why haven't I seen them before?" she said to herself.  
  
"Haven't see what?" Zoe asked from behind her.  
  
"Oh nothing Zoe, come on we don't want to be late." The two girls ran to gym class.  
  
"Hey dude!" Davis greeted TK when he got to the locker room.  
  
"What's up TK?" said a small voice from Davis' gym bag.  
  
"What was that?" TK asked. Then a small blue head popped up, it turned to be Demiveemon.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Davis have you lost all your senses!"  
  
"He was itching to see High School ever since Tuesday! What was I supposed to do? Besides, no one has discovered him yet!" Davis said.  
  
"Yeah but it's still too risky!"  
  
"Lighten up! What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Davis it seems that every time you say that something bad happens." And TK was right. At that same second, Takato walked in on them, with Takuya not to far behind. Davis quickly stuffed Demiveemon's head back in the bag.  
  
"Are you guys coming or what?" Takato asked.  
  
"Be right there!" TK said. Then a small sneeze was heard, and another one.  
  
"What was that?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really! Now let's move it before we're late," Davis said. Takuya, and Takato looked at each other, and shrugged, then walked out.  
  
"That was a close one," TK sighed.  
  
"Hey that's Takuya!" Neemon said and popped his head out. Davis nearly fell over.  
  
"TK what the heck is that?" Davis asked.  
  
"Neemon you idiot get back down here!" another voice said, and pulled the yellow Digimon back down.  
  
"Is there someone with you guys?" Koji asked he walked passed them.  
  
"Nope no one's here expect us," TK said, and laughed a little. Koji looked at them for a while, then just walked away.  
  
"Alright confession time, what's in the bag?" Davis asked. TK sighed, and opened his bag. It showed two white Digimon, one with a pink pouch, and one with long ears, and a strange symbol on his forehead. The other was a yellow Digimon with long pointy ears and red pants.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Bokomon said. "It was getting cramped especially with Calumon's long ears!"  
  
"I'm so hungry."  
  
"Could you tell me the truth, do these pants make me look fat?"  
  
"Uh no, but wait, where did you find them?" Davis asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, the lost and found box," TK said sheepishly.  
  
"We weren't there on purpose, some human took us there!" Bokomon said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? And what's your names?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm Bokomon, the nitwit you see is Neemon, and the one with symbol on his forehead is Calumon."  
  
"And were here to, uh.. Bokomon, what are we here for again?" Neemon asked. Bokomon sighed.  
  
"To find food for Calumon, after we landed here by accident. Is your memory that short term?" Bokomon said to him.  
  
"You guys are here by accident?" Davis said.  
  
"Anyway, stay here we need to get to gym, now stay here until we get back alright?" TK said to them. The Digimon nodded, and left, and Demiveemon was left with them.  
  
"Well this is going well," Bokomon said, and pulled a book, and started reading.  
  
"What are you reading?" Demiveemon asked.  
  
"A novel that I wrote, I'm reading it to see if I need to add anything," Bokomon answered.  
  
"Could you read it to us?" Calumon asked. Bokomon smiled always ready to read to younger Digimon easily said us.  
  
"Now sit down, while read you the story of the Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon said and started reading.  
  
**********  
  
"Davis and TK were acting pretty weird back in the locker room," Takuya said, as he passed the ball to Takato.  
  
"Yeah it's like they were hiding something," the other goggle-boy said.  
  
"Yeah but what?"  
  
"Alright guys, time to start your games," the coach said as he blew his whistle. Takuya's team went up against Davis' team, and Takato went up against TK. After a while, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch.  
  
"Lunch all right!" Takuya said excitedly, and was the first one into the locker room. He stopped when he heard a voice. He walked towards it as he managed to make out what the voice was saying.  
  
"Then, after the defeat of Arbormon, the Legendary Warriors soon found themselves face to face with a new opponent, his name was Duskmon, the warrior of darkness."  
  
'That's Bokomon's voice!' Takuya thought. He slowly turned the corner, and saw Bokomon sitting on the bench in the locker room, with a book out, and reading to three other Digimon. The other was obviously Neemon, but the other two Takuya didn't recognize. One was small, blue, and had red eyes. The other was white, with long ears, and a strange mark on his forehead.  
  
"What's the matter Takuya?" Koji asked. Takuya just pointed at them.  
  
"Bokomon! Neemon!" Koji practically yelled. The two Digimon turned around slowly and saw a mad Koji behind them.  
  
"Hello Koji," Bokomon said nervously.  
  
"Who are the other two?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Calumon! What you doing here?" Takato asked from behind them. When Takuya, and Koji turned around, and looked at him, Takato quickly realized his mistake.  
  
"Oops," was all he could say.  
  
"You know that Digimon?" Koji asked. Takato nodded.  
  
"Wait how do you know he's a Digimon?" Takato asked suspiciously.  
  
"Bokomon, Neemon, Calumon, Demiveemon, what are you guys doing?" Davis asked, he sweatdropped when he saw Takuya, Koji, and Takato looking at him.  
  
"What is it Davis?" TK asked, and looked at the scene.  
  
"Busted!" was all Davis could say to TK.  
  
An: Well, the guys have been busted. Expect for JP Henry, Ken, Kazu, Kenta, Kouichi, and Tommy. And what about the girls? How will they be figure out each other's secrets? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles! See ya! 


	11. More Trouble

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Neither TK, Davis, Takato, Takuya, nor Koji moved. The Digimon were silent and still as the boys just looked at each other.  
  
"You know we should really get this started before lunch," Koji said. "We have three more classes after that remember?"  
  
"Yeah, we should talk after school," TK proposed.  
  
"That's okay with me," Takato agreed. Davis, and Takuya nodded, and went to their lockers and put on their normal clothes. But they all had their thoughts on each other.  
  
'How do Takato, Takuya, and Koji know about the Digital World, and Digimon? Are they Digidestend too?' TK wondered.  
  
"Are Takato, Koji, and Takuya Digidestend? Man there is a lot more of us than I thought!' Davis thought.  
  
'Are TK, Davis, Koji, and Takuya tamers? I never thought that there were more tamers out there. But why didn't they help with the D-Reaper four years ago? And did their Digimon go back to the Digital World along with ours?' Takato thought.  
  
'My mom was right! You do learn something new every day! There are other Digidestend out there! Man that's weird. Our group just got bigger!' Takuya thought.  
  
'Are they really more Digidestend out there? If they are and they've went to the Digital World, why didn't we meet them when we were there? Did they go at different times? Or is the Digital World so big that we only saw a quarter of it?' Koji thought.  
  
"Well that was an interesting moment," Bokomon said.  
  
"I was sweating, and now my pants are wet!" Neemon said.  
  
"You have thousands more back home, and besides they'll dry out in a couple of minutes anyway."  
  
"Hey where's Calumon?" Demiveemon asked. Bokomon and Neemon turned around and saw Calumon fly out of the locker room.  
  
"Aw man! He's loose!" Takuya said.  
  
"Calumon come back!" Takato called, but Calumon kept flying until the boys couldn't see them.  
  
"Bokomon, Neemon come on let's go!" Koji said when the bell rang. The Digimon nodded, and the boy rushed out to find Calumon.  
  
'I'm so hungry!' Calumon thought, and flew into the nurse's office.  
  
'The nurse better help,' Zoe thought as she walked in her office. She feeling dizzy during gym, and her teacher told her to go to the nurse. She hoped that the nurse would give her aspirin or something. She sighed when she saw that the nurse wasn't there, and just decided to lay down. She sat on the bed when she heard muffled screaming.  
  
"What's that?" she said to no one, and got up. "No one's here." Zoe was about to sit down again, when she looked on the bed, and saw a small white Digimon with a strange mark on its forehead. Calumon froze like he did last time with Bokomon and Neemon. He thought he could pull it off when his stomach growled. Zoe smiled; she was no fool that was a Digimon.  
  
"Drop the act pal, I know you're real," she said.  
  
"So hungry," was all Calumon managed to say.  
  
"Poor little guy. Hey have some of my cracker from breakfast this morning," Zoe said and pulled out crackers wrapped up in a napkin. Calumon's face lit up like a light bulb when he saw the crackers. Zoe gave him one, and munched happily and quickly. In a matter of seconds, the cracker was gone.  
  
"Can I have another?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Zoe said, and gave him another one. Calumon ate eight of her ten crackers. Instead of being upset, Zoe giggled.  
  
"Oh I'm full," Calumon said and sat down.  
  
"You have a big appetite for such a small don't you," Zoe giggled. "What's your name?"  
  
"Calumon, and you?"  
  
"Zoe. What are you doing here Calumon?" Zoe asked. Before Calumon could answer her question, JP walked in.  
  
"Hey Zoe you okay?" he asked. JP nearly fainted when he saw her talking to some white mouse. "Zoe get away from that thing it might be dangerous!" Zoe rolled her eyes.  
  
"This thing is Calumon," she said, and picked him up.  
  
"It's a Digimon? What's a Digimon doing here?" JP asked.  
  
"I asked him that, and he was about to answer when you showed up."  
  
"Well I came here with two other Digimon, one was Bokomon, and the other one was Neemon," Calumon said.  
  
"What Bokomon, and Neemon!" Zoe and JP said in unison.  
  
"What in the heck are they doing here?" JP asked.  
  
"I can't remember," Calumon said. JP sighed, but then thought of a way. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and pulled out a chocolate bar.  
  
"You think you'll remember if I give you one of these?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I saw it in a movie once. A guy needed information from this other guy, but other guy wouldn't say much, so the guy kept giving him twenties until he got the information he needed, and since I'm flat out broke, and Calumon seems to love to eat, I'll just use chocolate!" JP explained.  
  
"You just love chocolate don't you?" Zoe said.  
  
"Yep which is one of the reason I have detention this afternoon," JP said, and broke off a piece, and gave it to Calumon.  
  
"You were eating chocolate in class?" Zoe said. He nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"This stuff tastes great! Almost as good as creampuffs! Maybe even better!" Calumon said and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Now do you remember?" JP asked. Calumon shook his head, hoping for some more chocolate. Before JP could give him another piece, Zoe interrupted.  
  
"Guys we should go to lunch now, you can feed Calumon during detention since I'll be there," Zoe said.  
  
"You're going to detention Z? What for?"  
  
"Excusive talking during class," she said simply.  
  
"Can I come?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Well.. Okay, but hop in my bag alright?" Zoe said, and held out her bag. Calumon easily fit, and was soon heading to lunch with JP, and Zoe.  
  
"Did you find him?" Takuya asked Koji as he took his lunch to their normal table. Koji shook his head.  
  
"That little guy is harder to find than a snow a leopard in a blizzard," Koji said.  
  
"I'll have plenty of time to look for him in detention," Takuya said.  
  
"What for?" Koji asked.  
  
"Sleeping in class. My mom was right, as usual, 12:00 isn't a good time to fall asleep," Takuya chuckled.  
  
"Hey you guys," Zoe said.  
  
"Hey Zoe," they both said.  
  
"Ah, finally lunch! My favorite part of school!" JP said.  
  
"Eating has always been your pastime hasn't it?" Koji chuckled.  
  
"That's so true, just this morning the teacher caught him eating chocolate in class," Kouichi said, and sat down.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised you're not a chocolate teddy beat yet," Koji joked. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
*********  
  
"What there are Digimon here!" Henry nearly choked on his burger when he heard that. He quickly grabbed his soda to wash it down. "Takato I think you're seeing things."  
  
"No I'm telling the truth! Calumon was here with three other Digimon, in the locker room!" Takato said.  
  
"I knew one of these days those goggles would mess with your head," Rika said.  
  
"You mean you guys don't believe me?"  
  
"No, were not saying that. No wait minute yes we are, so yes!" Kazu said.  
  
"It's just hard to believe Takato, there hasn't been any Digimon here for four years. Why are they showing up now?" Jeri said.  
  
"Exactly," Henry agreed.  
  
"Maybe you just saw something else," Ryo said. Takato sighed.  
  
"Well I'll have a lot of time to think it over in detention," Takato sighed.  
  
"What for?" Henry asked.  
  
"Not paying attention," Takato said simply.  
  
"Hey don't worry you'll have company," Henry said.  
  
"You have detention Henry?"  
  
"Yeah I was late for three classes today."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"I'm in detention for arguing with the stupid teacher," Rika said. Almost everyone except Ryo had detention that day.  
  
"Well, at least we won't be lonely," Takato said, and chuckled.  
  
************  
  
"You mean you found three Digimon in the lost in found box?" Yolei said. TK nodded.  
  
"What were they doing there?" Ken asked. Davis shrugged.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"But TK, this could mean that there are other Digidestend out there," Yolei said. TK and Davis sweatdropped. They had already kind of met of them. The bell rang, Yolei just sighed.  
  
"Well two more classes, then it's off to detention for me."  
  
"You have detention!" Davis laughed. "Man that's funny!" Yolei just growled at him, and yelled for him to shut up. The others laughed at the scene.  
  
***********  
  
Takuya sighed, and picked up a book. He was stuck in detention during a beautiful day. He and others were in the library, along with Takato and his friends, and Davis and his friends. They were all at separate tables.  
  
'I could be playing soccer right now,' he thought. He looked under the table, which were where Bokomon, and Neemon sat. Neemon was flat on his back snoring, while Bokomon was busy writing in his small journal. Takuya sighed again; this would be one long detention.  
  
'This form of human punishment is so boring! I'm surprised that it isn't a torture chamber!' Bokomon wrote in his journal. He looked up, and saw Neemon snoring, and Takuya's foot tapping the floor. Bokomon looked under Zoë's table and saw her bag, but something popped out, a small white head. Bokomon gasped, as the little head, soon emerged out of the bag, and started walking around.  
  
'This place is pretty big, and I'm bored. Hey, I know! I'll find Bokomon or Neemon, or maybe Demiveemon is here too! It's like playing hide and seek!' And with that, Calumon started walking around the library. Luckily, the teacher in charge wasn't there right now, and the other kids in detention were moved to the computer room.  
  
"Calumon!" Bokomon said quietly.  
  
*******  
  
Zoe sighed. She had never been in detention before, and she would never want to go back. It was so boring! She wished she could talk to someone, but the only other person around her was Rika, and she wasn't much of a talker, but Zoe tried anyway.  
  
"Uh. Rika."  
  
"What?" Rika said in her usual, "Leave me alone" voice.  
  
"Do you want to do something?"  
  
"No," Rika said simply. "Just leave me alone, and everything will be fine. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, got it." Zoe sighed, and looked around, everyone else looked like they were bored too. Almost everyone was there, expect. "Hey where's Ryo?"  
  
"Looks like Mr. Perfect, was too perfect for detention," Rika said. When she bent over to pull out a book from her book bag, she saw a white Digimon with long ears walking towards a bookshelf, near the bookshelf was, Calumon.  
  
'What kind of Digimon is that?' she said to herself.  
  
********  
  
Davis groaned, and looked out the window.  
  
"It should be a crime to be in detention on a day like this," he said to no one in particular. He had been in detention before, and every time was so boring. He looked around, and saw his friends in the same situation. He looked towards the bookshelf, and saw Bokomon, and Calumon!  
  
'What are those two doing! Someone might see them!' he thought, and got up.  
  
********  
  
Henry sighed. He had never been in detention before, and promised he would never be late for more than two classes again. This was so boring! He looked down, and saw Terriermon sleeping peacefully in his book-bag. He remembered when he first discovered Terriermon in his book-bag. He was on his way to lunch when he stopped at his locker to get something, when Terriermon popped out. The little Digimon was curious about where Henry went everyday. So, Henry had to live with Terriermon being with him today, and today only, he hoped.  
  
While Henry was strolling down memory line, Terriermon woke up and saw Calumon, Bokomon, and a strange blue Digimon going towards them.  
  
'That Digimon is going to attack them!' Terriermon thought, and jumped out of Henry's book-bag, and slowly walked behind the blue Digimon.  
  
*********  
  
Koji looked around with a groan. This was so boring! But it did give him a chance to catch up on his thoughts. Like what was a Digimon doing in the real world? And why did he and the others get their sprits back? He also was thinking about that little discovery in the locker room. Koji looked around again, and nearly fell out of his chair. He saw Calumon, along with Bokomon, and Demiveemon. Behind Demiveemon was a strange Digimon with long dragging ears. He got up, and decided to check it out.  
  
*********  
  
Takuya sighed again. He wasn't thinking about how boring this detention was, nor about Takato, TK, and Davis, he was thinking about how he was going to ask Zoë to go out with him. He liked her. He never knew exactly he started really liking her it just kicked in. He knew one thing it started last summer.  
  
'Zoë, you want to go to the movies with me?' he thought. He was repeating that over and over again in his head. No one knew he liked her, but it was hard to not show it. When he was alone wit her, he felt his face getting hot, and he would stutter a lot, and plus his palms would get sweaty. He looked at her, and blushed a little.  
  
'Okay Takuya you can do it, just ask her after you get out of here!' he told himself. He was about to grab a book, and do his homework when he saw Koji walking over to Calumon, Bokomon, and Demiveemon. He saw a little Digimon with long ears going over to Demiveemon. Takuya panicked and got up to help Koji.  
  
*******  
  
Calumon smiled happily when saw Bokomon and Demiveemon.  
  
"Calumon you shouldn't be out, go back to Zoë or whoever you belong to. Someone might see you!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Can you read to me again? I like that Legendry Warriors story you write," Calumon said.  
  
"Yeah read it again!" Demiveemon said.  
  
"Later," Bokomon said.  
  
"Alright buddy eat this!" a voice suddenly said. The Digimon suddenly turned around and saw Terriermon. "Terrier Tornado!" They gasped as Terriermon launched his attack at Demiveemon, who was blasted back into a bookshelf. The books fell all over him.  
  
"Well that's that!" Terriermon said proudly.  
  
"Terriermon why did you do that! That was my friend!" Calumon yelled at Terriermon. The book started shift as Demiveemon slowly got out of the pile of books.  
  
"So it's a fight you want!" He said, and started glowing.  
  
Not too far away, Davis' D-3 started to react to something. Davis looked up, and saw Demiveemon facing a Terriermon. He hadn't seen one since their adventure in America. He put two and two together and gasped.  
  
"Demiveemon don't!" he yelled, and ran towards his Digimon. The commotion from Davis' yell, and the strange glow attracted the attention of the others.  
  
Demiveemon Digivolve to.. Veemon!  
  
Terriermon gave a soft growl as the new Digimon formed.  
  
"Vee Head butt!" the rookie yelled, and struck Terriermon in his chest knocking him back into the wall.  
  
"I got something for you! Bunny Blast!" Terriermon shouted, the small green blast nailed Veemon in his head, and he fell over. Veemon jumped to his feet.  
  
"Please settle this like civilized Digimon!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Veemon!" Davis yelled, and picked him up.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry said, and grabbed his Digimon before he could cause any more trouble.  
  
"Bokomon you got some explaining to do!" Koji told the white Digimon.  
  
"What's going on you two?" JP asked as he came over, Zoë, and Kouichi not to far behind.  
  
"Henry what's going on?" Takato asked, and him and the other tamers walked over.  
  
"What did you do now Davis?" Yolei asked as she walked over to him with TK, Kari and Ken behind her. The three groups just looked at each other, no one moved. Their silence was broken when the door opened. It was Tai and the other older Digidestend. They had come to pick them up from detention.  
  
"Kari come on," Tai said.  
  
"Let's go TK," Matt said from behind him.  
  
"Where are they?" Sora wondered when she saw the room empty.  
  
"Hey there they are with other kids, and ohh, what a cute Digimon!" Mimi said.  
  
"Digimon!" Tai, Matt, and Sora repeated, and they rushed over to the scene in the bookshelves.  
  
"It's true!" Matt said, as he eyed Terriermon, Bokomon, and Calumon.  
  
"Is there anything you guys want to say for yourselves?" Tai asked.  
  
"Uh. it's all one big misunderstanding," Davis said sheepishly. Then Neemon came out from under the table.  
  
"What'd I miss?"  
  
AN: Uh Oh, busted again! Only this time it's everyone! Well almost everyone. Cody still has to talk to Tommy. You can bet there's going to be tons of explaining to do! Will this help, or hurt or heroes when it comes to stopping evil Digimon? You'll just need to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. SEE YA!!!!! 


	12. No More Serects

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Tai sighed. 'What's taking those two so long? I called them half an hour ago!' Tai thought. He had called Izzy and Joe, since everyone needed to be present for this. Sora, Matt, and Mimi were there along with him.  
  
"How much do you want to bet that Izzy is too wrapped up in some computer project," Matt said.  
  
"What exactly are we waiting for again?" Takato whispered to Henry, who just shrugged. Finally, the doors to library opened, and the teacher in charge walked in.  
  
"Alright you kids are free to go," she said.  
  
"Uh.. Ma'am could we stay here a little longer, some friends are supposed to meet us here," TK said.  
  
"Alright, but don't stay too long, the school closes in an hour." And with that, she left. As soon as the doors closed, they opened again, and Joe, and Izzy walked in.  
  
"It's about time!" Tai said.  
  
"What's so important that you had to call me in the middle of a big test?" Joe asked.  
  
"I was nearly done a long project on my computer. I've been working on it for a month," Izzy said.  
  
"That's the reason for our little emergency meeting," Matt said and pointed over to the bookshelves. The tamers and the warriors were all lined up like a police line up. Bokomon was reading a book he found, Calumon was playing with Veemon and Terriermon, and Neemon was just snoring away.  
  
"Wow where did all those Digimon come from?" Joe asked.  
  
"Incredible, besides Veemon I've never seen these Digimon before!" Izzy said in amazement.  
  
"Could get this meeting started I have a hair appointment," Mimi said.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Matt agreed.  
  
"Alright, let's get on with then," Tai said. "Are you guys Digidestend or what?"  
  
"Yes." The Legendry Warriors said.  
  
"No." The tamers said.  
  
"Okay.. Let me phrase this another way," Tai said as he sweatdropped. "How many of you have a Digivice?" Everyone raised their hands.  
  
"Hold on a second!" Matt said and faced the tamers. "If you guys aren't Digidestend how is it you have Digivices?"  
  
"Well you see we're tamers," Henry answered.  
  
"What's a tamer?" the older kids asked.  
  
"Well..uh..." Henry stammered, he really couldn't think of a straight and simple answer.  
  
"A tamer is someone who has a Digimon partner," Takato said simply.  
  
"If you have a partner, and a digivice why aren't you Digidestend?" Sora asked. The tamers thought for second, it was Rika who gave them an answer.  
  
"Well, we weren't chosen to the save world like Digidestend are, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a way that's true," Joe said.  
  
"So you've never been to the Digital World?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well once, but it was too hard to get back, and then after that we never went back," Takato answered.  
  
"How about you guys?" Tai asked Takuya and the others.  
  
"Once," they all said.  
  
"So only we've been to Digital World more than once," Davis said.  
  
"Izzy you got an answer for this one?" Matt asked. Izzy thought for second.  
  
"Sorry you guys, I got nothing," he said. The older kids, and Davis and the others gasped.  
  
"You always have the answers!" Tai said.  
  
"Well I do have a theory," he said. Everyone sighed. If he didn't have a real answer, Izzy would always have at least a theory. "Could you guys show me your Digivices?" Everyone pulled out their Digivices and held them up.  
  
"Man those are different!" Matt mumbled to Tai, who nodded.  
  
"Amazing your models are complete different! My guess is each models have a different power."  
  
"That's makes sense," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah I actually understood that theory," Davis said.  
  
"Why was it so hard to get back?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well there is a portal in a shed where I keep my Digimon, but it's a one way trip," Takato said.  
  
"Why did you guys go to the Digital World anyway?" Matt asked the tamers.  
  
"Well, a couple of years ago after we all gotten our Digimon these things called Digital Fields started to pop up everywhere. At first there were no real problems since the Digimon levels only went up to champion, but then this ultimate suddenly came, and things started to go downhill from there," Henry started. Takato picked up the story from there.  
  
"After we defeated that ultimate, more started coming. As it turned out, there was a group of ultimate called Devas. They were led by what they called a sovereign. They wanted Calumon since he had the power to allow Digimon to digivolve. One of them managed to succeed and took Calumon to the Digital World." Rika took it from there.  
  
"Finding the portal was the hard, since no one knew where it was, but when we found it, it was easy to go. When we were in the Digital World, we managed to find the Devas' sovereign. His name was Zhuqiaomon. We found out there were more sovereigns. Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon. They wanted Calumon so that they could be stronger to face the true enemy, the D- Reaper." Henry took over then.  
  
"We fought the D-Reaper in the Digital World, and thought it was over. So, my dad, with some help from his friends built us an ark so we could get back. When we did, the D-Reaper followed us, and we had to battle it here. We did managed to defeat the D-Reaper, but we had to give up our Digimon."  
  
"Oh, that's a cool story!" Davis said.  
  
"And what about you guys?" Matt asked Takuya and the others.  
  
"Uh.. well.. Where to start?" Takuya said to himself.  
  
"How about the beginning?" Koji said.  
  
"Well let's see, one day about four years ago this strange noise started to come from everyone's cell phone. On my cell phone, it said to go to the Shibuya Station. So I did, since I was bored out of my mind. When I did, it said to take the elevator to the basement. So, I took it, and when I got there, there were all these weird trains, and these kids. I chose one, and met everyone. When we go there we found out there was this evil Digimon named Chrubimon gathering data from the Digital World, and we had to stop him." Koji picked it up from there.  
  
"It was hard at first, since we had no experience in fighting at all, but then as we went along it got easier, but our enemies got harder, and harder. Then, when we finally reached Chrubimon's castle we met Ophanimon, she was the one who sent us the message to go to the train station. As it turned out, there were three Digimon in charge of the Digital World. Ophanimon, Chrubimon, and Seraphimon. Chrubimon started to disagree with a lot of Seraphimon and Ophanimon's ideas until one day just flew off somewhere, and then was infused with dark powers." Zoe took it from there.  
  
"Fighting Chrubimon wasn't easy at all. He was just too powerful, then Takuya and Koji managed to pull it off. When he was defeated, we thought everything was over, but it wasn't. It was just starting. After Chrubimon's defeat, two Digimon called the Royal Knights showed up and started gathering data for this Digimon called Lucemon. Lucemon was the Digimon that stopped the Human types and the beast types from fighting, and became the new leader, but he was soon corrupted by his power, and became evil. But luckily, some Digimon managed to stop him and seal him up. The Royal Knights were gathering data so that he could have enough power to break free." It was JP's turn to tell the tale.  
  
"Fighting the Royal Knights was hard. I think it was our hardest battles yet. Eventually, we failed, and Lucemon was free. That guy was so strong. He destroyed the Royal Knights, and took us out easily. We went back and tried to stop him, but he was still too much for us. Takuya and Koji managed to unlock a new evolution and stopped him. But it still wasn't over. Lucemon came back in other form, and started flying towards the real world. And to this day, I can't remember how we stopped him," JP chuckled.  
  
(For you reviews who have seen how they stopped him. DO NOT TELL ME!!!! YOU HEAR, DO NOT TELL ME!! I want to see on my own how they stop him, when they finally show the final episode! SO, DO NOT TELL ME!!!!)  
  
"Wow that Lucemon sounds like a real bad guy!" Davis said.  
  
"Well Tai, any last words for these guys?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, you guys need to be more careful. You lucky a teacher didn't discover this. So just, be more careful all right? Okay meeting adjourned." With that, the kids started to file out of the library.  
  
"Hey what are you writing there?" Davis asked Bokomon.  
  
"I am writing about our adventure in the Digital World, it's a bestseller," Bokomon said proudly.  
  
"You got any copies?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes! Here you go!" Bokomon said happily and reached into his pouch, and pulled out a book. Davis flipped through it and sweatdropped.  
  
"I can't understand a word this," he said.  
  
"That's normal I can't understand a word in that book," JP said. He and Davis laughed, and walked together. Takuya stayed back with Zoe.  
  
'Okay Takuya you can do this! You can do this! Just ask her!' he told himself. He took a deep breath, and sighed.  
  
"Zoe," he said.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Would you like to..uh go to the uh... you know the."  
  
"The movies?" Zoe guessed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! With..uh... me?"  
  
"Takuya did you just ask me out?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Uh.. well..yeah... so how about it?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to! Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah why not, I'm doing anything!" Takuya said calming himself.  
  
"It's a date," Zoe said, and kissed his cheek. She walked off after that. Takuya put his hand on his cheek, and smiled.  
  
"Those Digivices are truly something. I would really like study them," Izzy said.  
  
"You should call Cody, he likes to help you with your research, doesn't he?" Matt said.  
  
"That's a good idea, he should be out of school by now," Izzy said as he dialed his cell phone.  
  
*******  
  
Cody was walking home, with Tommy walking with him. They were going over what they had for homework, and some funny things that happened in class today, when Cody's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Cody it's Izzy."  
  
"Hi Izzy, what's up?" Izzy went over all that they found out in the library today, and what he wanted to do this weekend.  
  
"So, you up to it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You know I am," Cody replied. Then he thought of something. "Do you mind if I bring a friend? I think he's a Digidestend too."  
  
"Sure the more the merrier," Izzy said.  
  
"Alright, so when are you going to start?"  
  
"How about Sunday?"  
  
"That's fine with me. See ya Sunday." And with that, Cody hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Tommy asked.  
  
"A friend of mine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tommy, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I know your secret."  
  
"You know that I'm still scared of the dark?" Tommy gasped. Cody sweatdropped.  
  
"No, but thanks for sharing. What I mean is, I know you're a Digidestend." Tommy's eyes widened.  
  
"You do?" he asked after moment of silence. Cody nodded.  
  
"It's okay, because I'm Digidestend too. My friend Izzy, who is also a Digidestend, wants to do some research this Sunday, and I want you come, and bring your digivice, I think he would want to study it," Cody told him.  
  
"This Sunday, well.. okay," Tommy agreed. And they continued walking sharing their adventures in the Digital World to each other.  
  
AN: Well our heroes are going to busy this weekend. And Takuya is going to be busy this Friday night. He has a date with Zoe. And Cody and Tommy are going to be one with their books, and computers when their helping Izzy with his research. With their secrets, reveled will things get easier or harder for our heroes? Will the weekend be as peaceful as they think? And what kind of answers, and questions will Izzy when he begins his research? Well you'll just have to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. See ya! 


	13. An Eventful Friday Night

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 13  
  
It had been a long day for everyone; Bokomon, Neemon, and Calumon were so tired from all the running, and hiding they did all day. Even though Bokomon never figured out how Neemon could so tired since he slept half the day. Takuya plopped on his bed as soon as he got home. Bokomon and Neemon were with him. Koji said he needed a break this weekend. Takuya figured he would give the two Digimon to JP after the weekend was over. After a while, Takuya just dozed off, and was quietly snoring.  
  
"Takuya, Takuya," Bokomon said as he poked the goggle-boy's head.  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"Don't you have a date with Zoe tonight?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's only 6:30, it doesn't start until 8:00, now let me sleep," Takuya mumbled, and was soon snoring again.  
  
"Well Neemon looks like it'll be just you and me tonight," Bokomon said, and looked over at Veemon, who was sleeping in the corner.  
  
'Well if you can't beat them join them,' Bokomon thought, and joined Neemon in the corner and dozed off.  
  
*******  
  
"Ah, there's nothing on!" Davis groaned as he switched off the TV. For him Friday night was looking to be extremely boring unless he managed to go out. June was going out with another one of her boyfriends from collage.  
  
"Something wrong Davish?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I'm bored, that's my problem," Davis said simply.  
  
"Why don't you just go out, like your sister?"  
  
"That's my problem, just who exactly?"  
  
"Why not Kari?" Davis jumped off the couch.  
  
"That's a great idea!" He rushed to phone, and started to dial her number. "It has been a while since our last date." Davis waited until a small click reached his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Tai answered.  
  
"Tai, how it's going? Is Kari there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Sure. Hey Kari!" Davis could hear some voices in the background until Kari picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Davis."  
  
"Hey Kari! So what's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing just watching an old black, and white movie with my mom."  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere.. with me?" Davis asked hesitantly.  
  
"Alright sure, like where?"  
  
"I don't know like.. Uh, those shops near the movie theater! They got cafés, clothes shops, game shops, so what do you say?"  
  
"I'd love to Davis, around 8, then?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"See ya then!" then she hung happily. Davis jumped around the room.  
  
"I got a date!" he said, and started jumping around, repeating it over, and over again.  
  
********  
  
Takato sighed as he did his homework. There was nothing to do tonight anyway.  
  
"Man this is so boring! What kind of math teacher gives you this kind of homework, on the first Friday of the school year?" Takato asked himself, and leaned on his chair. He looked at the time, then thought of something.  
  
'I haven't fed Guilmon in a while; it's been two days since I went down there. Okay, I'll go fed Guilmon, at least that's something,' Takato thought, and grabbed a bag.  
  
********  
  
"Takuya, Takuya!" Bokomon yelled, waking him.  
  
"What is it now?" Takuya groaned.  
  
"It's 7:45, shouldn't be getting ready?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Takuya mumbled, and threw his covers over his head. "What a minute, 7:45, aw man!!!!!" Takuya yelled, jumped out of bed.  
  
"Maybe you should of set an alarm," Bokomon said to him as he ran around his room.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World.  
  
"Datamon!" Revdromon yelled as he walked down the deeper part of his castle.  
  
"Yes my lord?" Datamon asked.  
  
"You're Monocromon was defeated three days ago!" Revdromon yelled at him.  
  
"I am truly sorry my lord, but he did managed to gather some data," Datamon reported.  
  
"That's not good enough, the data he colleted was lost when he was defeated!"  
  
"My lord, please do not be cross with me. This is just the beginning, there will be many more Digimon in the human world, and I assure you they will not be defeated!" Datamon assured Revdromon.  
  
"You better be right, or else," Revdromon said, and walked out of the lab. Datamon knew exactly what that or else part was. He turned and started typing on his main computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Muscalumon asked from behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Master Revdromon asked me to come and oversee your progress," Muscalumon said simply.  
  
"I am trying to re-open the gate. I can't send a Digimon through it everyday, the gate needs time to re-gather power. It usually takes two days," Datamon explained.  
  
"So who will you send this time?"  
  
"I need a Digimon that is strong, tough, and won't be defeated as easily as Monocromon, I know!" Datamon then typed in a code, and fractal code shot into the computer sending it to the real world. Datamon chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Let's see those kids take on that Digimon."  
  
**********  
  
"I'm going now mom!" Takuya called as he ran towards the door, but his mom stopped him, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Aw, my son is going out on his first date. My boy is growing up so fast," she sighed. "Next thing you know you'll be going to collage, and move out of the house, and get married, and give me some grandchildren."  
  
"Mom!" Takuya yelled. "Don't think that far ahead, jeez!" Takuya managed to get out of his mom's hug, and out the door, before she could take pictures.  
  
"Have fun honey!"  
  
"How can I have fun when it's 7:55! Aw, man! I'll never make it to the movies on time!" Takuya groaned and ran faster.  
  
********  
  
'I wonder where Takuya is? It's 8:00, he said he'd be exactly on time,' Zoe thought, and looked at her watch. She gave Takuya another ten minutes, but still he didn't show up. Zoe sighed, and was about to go home when she saw someone running as fast as they could towards the theater.  
  
"Aw man late for my first date! Things can't any worse!" Takuya said to himself.  
  
'Zoe probably went home by now 8:11,' he thought. He slowed down, and just started walking with his hands in his pockets. When he reached the doors, he smiled when he saw Zoe was still there.  
  
"What took you?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. never mind, come on, the movie's about to start."  
  
*********  
  
Davis fettled with his goggles as he looked in the mirror in the bathroom. He wanted to make things perfect. Davis had only gone on two dates with Kari, and they more like a outing between good friends. But Davis hopped if they had a really good time together, they would finally have something.  
  
"Davis will you hurry up! Gary will be here any minute!" June said from outside the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done!" Davis called. He went back to the mirror, and gave himself a quick check. He grabbed some breath mints, and a pack of gum. He nodded to himself, and turned around to face Veemon who was sitting on the toilet.  
  
"So how do I look?" Davis asked his partner. Veemon gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Like a million bucks!" Veemon replied.  
  
"Thanks, well see ya in a couple of hours," Davis said, and walked out of the bathroom, ignoring June's sigh of relief.  
  
*********** Bokomon groaned. Ever since Takuya left, things had gotten boring. Neemon was really no help at all. He closed a book he had found on Takuya's desk, and looked out the window. He wished something to happen tonight. Then, all of a sudden he saw Calumon land on the windowsill. Bokomon opened the window.  
  
"Calumon, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I want to bring you somewhere," Calumon said simply.  
  
"The last time we went with you, there was tons of a trouble!"  
  
"Ah go easy on him Bokomon," said a voice, it was Terriermon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"I was bored, so I managed to escape when Henry had to go somewhere with his dad," Terriermon said.  
  
"Can we come in?" Calumon asked. Bokomon sighed, and invited them in.  
  
"I brought cards, and chips!" Terriermon said, and help up the cards, and gambling chips.  
  
"What are we going to play Terriermon?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Poker! Now everyone grab a seat, and get ready to lose it all!" Terriermon started to shuffle the cards as the two Digimon sat in a small circle.  
  
********** Davis ran towards the shops near the theater. He hoped Kari didn't have to wait long. As he ran he quickly checked in every mirror he ran by just to make sure nothing was on his face, or his hair. When he finally made it, he sighed when he didn't see Kari anywhere near the shops. He was about to turn around, and go home when someone tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Did you wait long, or did you just get here?" Kari asked. Davis smiled.  
  
"No, I just got here."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Let's." And they started to walk down the street looking at the many shops around.  
  
*********  
  
"I win!" Terriermon declared. The other Digimon groaned, as Terriermon grabbed all the chips in the center.  
  
"That's five games in row!" Bokomon complained.  
  
"How does he do that?" Neemon asked, who had woken up in time for the second game.  
  
"Let's play again!" Calumon said. Terriermon was about to deal the cards again, when he spotted the time. He gasped, and grabbed the cards.  
  
"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Henry's gonna be back soon, and when he sees me gone, I'll be dead. Come on Calumon, see ya next Friday!" Terriermon told them, and flew out the window with Calumon. Bokomon, and Neemon waved as they left. Now it was back being bored. Bokomon was about to find a book when he saw a Digital Field forming near the theater area.  
  
"Neemon look!" Bokomon said, and pointed to the field.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen fog do that before!" Bokomon snapped his pants.  
  
"That's not fog! That's a Digital Field! Takuya might be in danger! We must warn him!" Bokomon said, and climbed down the windowsill.  
  
"Hey don't leave here!" Neemon said, and followed him.  
  
**********  
  
"That was a cool movie!" Takuya exclaimed. Zoe giggled, and agreed.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty cool."  
  
"Remember the part when the samurai grabs the guard's sword, and throws him over his shoulder! That was awesome!"  
  
"Or how about when he fights those soldiers, now that was a great battle scene." They walked along the sidewalk talking about the movie. Some wind blew as they walked, Zoe shivered a little, Takuya gave her his jacket that he brought. He smiled at her when she looked warmer.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"No problem." All of a sudden, Takuya saw something. It was fog, and a strange fog at that. It only stayed in one place, and it just suddenly appeared.  
  
"What's that?" Zoe wondered.  
  
'Now I remember, that's a Digital Field, Koji told me about that! It probably has a Digimon inside! Better not take any chances,' Takuya thought.  
  
"What is it Takuya?" Zoe asked.  
  
"That a Digital Field," Takuya told her.  
  
"Didn't Koji fight a Digimon there?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's better to be safe than sorry," Takuya said. He put on his goggles, and ran inside.  
  
"Takuya wait up!" Zoe shouted, and ran inside.  
  
******** Davis and Kari were walking along the street. Davis was carrying some bags since Kari just had to buy some clothes from some of stores.  
  
"Where to next?" he asked. Kari just smiled, and was about to answer, when she saw the Digital Field.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she pointed to it.  
  
"I don't know, you think we should check it out?" Davis asked her. Kari nodded, and they ran inside.  
  
*******  
  
Takato and Guilmon were running around the park playing tag. After Takato fed Guilmon he figured the Digimon needed some exercise.  
  
"You can't catch me!" Takato said to his Digimon as he gave chase,  
  
"I bet I can!" Guilmon said back, and ran faster. Then all of a sudden he stopped, and started growling.  
  
"What is it boy?" Takato asked.  
  
"I sense a Digimon, Takato," Guilmon said as he looked towards the theater area. Takato looked towards the area, and saw a Digital Field. He gasped.  
  
"Let's go before people get hurt!" Takato told Guilmon. The red dinosaur nodded, and followed Takato as he ran towards the field.  
  
********* Veemon was watching TV when he looked out the window, and saw the Digital Field.  
  
"What's that?" he asked no one. He opened the window, and jumped out. "Davis might be in trouble, I gotta hurry!" The small blue Digimon ran as fast as he could towards the Digital Field.  
  
********  
  
Takuya took off his goggles, and looked around.  
  
"Weird, Koji said that Digimon are in here," he said to Zoe.  
  
"Maybe it was just the one Koji fought in," Zoe said.  
  
"Takuya!" Davis yelled, and he and Kari walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Davis," Takuya greeted.  
  
"Do you guys have any idea what this is?" Kari asked. Takuya and Zoe shook their heads.  
  
"All I know is, it's called a Digital Field," Takuya answered. "You guys!" Takato called out.  
  
"What is that?" Davis asked, and pointed to Guilmon.  
  
"Oh, guys this is Guilmon, my partner," Takato introduced.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kari said to him. All of a sudden, the ground started to glow white.  
  
"What's going on?" Davis asked. Then, a Digimon floated out of the ground. He was green, with a club, and long white hair. His mouth was long, and never closed. On top his head was two horns.  
  
"What's that!" Takuya asked. Takato pulled out his D-Arc.  
  
"Hmm.. Ogremon. Champion Digimon. His Pummel Whack attack is strong enough to topple a mountain!" Takato read.  
  
"Hey, that's a nice power to have on your Digivice!" Takuya said. Ogremon slammed his club on the ground, causing a large hole. It reveled many wires, and small computers. He chuckled, and slammed his club against the wires. Data shot into his mouth, as he chuckled.  
  
"If he keeps this up, there'll be chaos in the streets!" Zoe concluded.  
  
"Shot! I wish I brought Veemon with me!" Davis growled.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"Takuya!"  
  
"Pie!"  
  
Three voices called out, and three Digimon entered the Digital Field. It was Veemon, Bokomon, and Neemon.  
  
"There you are Takuya, oh my goodness it's Ogremon!" Bokomon gasped. "Take cover!" he yelled, and dove behind Neemon. Ogremon turned around, and faced them.  
  
"Humans! You're going to get in my way. Well I'll fix that! Pummel Whack!" Ogremon shouted, and a purple blast shot out of his fist.  
  
"Duck!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Duck where?" Neemon asked, and looked around.  
  
"Get down you idiot!" Bokomon yelled, and tackled him.  
  
"Alright, time to stop this Ogre! You ready Veemon?" Veemon nodded.  
  
"Digiamour Energize!" Davis yelled. Veemon started glowing a bright yellow light.  
  
***Veemon Amour Digivolve to.. Flamedromon the Fire of Courage!***  
  
When the light cleared, Veemon was now bigger, and had fire like egg armor on.  
  
"Awesome!" Takato, and Takuya said in unison.  
  
"That's amazing!" Zoe said.  
  
"Go Flamedromon!" Davis said, and Flamedromon attacked. Ogremon jumped in the air, and landed behind the armor Digimon. When he turned around, Ogremon nailed a strong blow across his face with his club. Flamedromon slid across the street and stopped, at Davis' feet.  
  
"He's stronger than I thought," Flamedromon said, and got up. Takato looked at Guilmon.  
  
"Looks like he needs some help, you ready for a fight?" Guilmon nodded, and ran towards the battlefield.  
  
"You're Digimon is totally outmatched Takato," Kari told him Takato smirked, he pulled out a card from his back pocket.  
  
"Right now anyway," he said. He put the card against his D-Arc.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Takato shouted, and slashed his card through his D-Arc.  
  
***Guilmon Digivolve to.. Growlmon! ****  
  
Guilmon was now in his bigger champion level.  
  
"Cool!" Takuya and Davis said at the same time.  
  
"Who's that?" Zoe asked.  
  
"That's Growlmon," Takato said proudly. "Guilmon's champion level." Growlmon charged towards Ogremon. The virus Digimon quickly dodged, and slammed his club into Growlmon's back. Growlmon went down on his hands and knees, and growled. Flamedromon jumped to his feet, and charged. Ogremon turned around, and chuckled.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" he shouted. The blast knocked Flamedromon back into Growlmon. The two Digimon were knocked back into a streetlamp.  
  
"They'll need some help," Takuya said, and pulled his D-Tector.  
  
"But, you don't have your Digimon with you," Kari said. Takuya smirked.  
  
"I don't need one," he said simply. "You ready Z?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't bring my D-Tector with me Takuya," she told him.  
  
"Alright, looks like I'll just have work with I got," Takuya mumbled. They could really use Zoe right now. She could pull of great attacks in the air, but Growlmon, and Flamedromon seemed good enough.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedromon shouted, and three fire balls shot out of his hand. Ogremon knocked them all away by spinning his club.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fired a fireball at Ogremon, who quickly ducked, and charged.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" he shouted, and started hit Growlmon on chest rapidly with his club. Flamedromon jumped and attacked.  
  
"Flame Rocket!" He was soon surrounded with flames, and shot towards Ogremon, like a rocket. Ogremon was caught off guard by the sudden, and was knocked back into the wall of a nearby shop.  
  
"Nice shot!" Growlmon said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Guys it's not over yet!" Kari pointed out, as Ogremon started to stand.  
  
"I got him! Pyro Blaster!" Ogremon was hit with the attack, but when the smoke cleared he had his guard up. Ogremon charged, and hit Growlmon in his stomach. He soon moved on to Flamedromon.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" he shouted, and fired his purple blast, knocking Flamedromon back.  
  
"Takuya you better get in there, and quick!" Zoe told him, Takuya nodded.  
  
"How will you fight without a Digimon?" Kari asked. Takuya smirked.  
  
"Watch and learn," he said, and the screen of his D-Tector started to glow. Data started to surround Takuya.  
  
***Execute! ***  
  
***Sprit Evolution***  
  
***Aguinmon! ***  
  
When the data cleared, Takuya was no longer Takuya, but Aguinmon. Everyone except Zoe, Bokomon had their mouths hanging out.  
  
"I, I, I, I, don't believe it!" Davis said in disbelief. Takuya just turned himself into a Digimon! Takato was equally shocked. He had seen humans digivolving with their partners, but he had never seen a human turning into a Digimon on their own before!  
  
"How did he do that?" Neemon asked. Bokomon snapped his pants.  
  
"Are you that dense! You've seen Takuya do that millions of times!" Bokomon yelled.  
  
"What are we doing again?" Neemon asked. Bokomon just sighed. Aguinmon quickly jumped into the fight.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedromon shouted, and charged towards Ogremon. The virus warrior quickly jumped over him, and fired his Pummel Whack attack, knocking Flamedromon into the street. Growlmon charged getting ready to attack, when Ogremon threw his club. It nailed Growlmon between his eyes, knocking him down. The club went back to Ogremon, like a boomerang.  
  
"Hey ugly up here!" Aguinmon shouted. Ogremon looked up, and saw Aguinmon in the air heading towards him.  
  
"Another one! They're popping up everywhere!" Ogremon said.  
  
"Pyro Tornado!" Aguinmon started spinning until a large fire tornado was around him. But when he got close enough, the fire tornado disappeared, and Aguinmon turned, and kicked Ogremon in his head, stunning him for a second.  
  
"Now's our chance! Fire Rocket!" Flamedromon's attack knocked Ogremon back into another wall of a shop.  
  
"My turn, Pyro Blaster!" Ogremon quickly recovered, but was hit with Growlmon's attack. When the smoke cleared, he was shaking, but he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" he shouted. The three Digimon quickly dodged.  
  
"Pyro Punch" two fires blasts shot out of Aguinmon's fists when he punched. Ogremon jumped, but Flamedromon jumped behind him for a quick attack.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" the flame Digimon charged, and rammed Ogremon in his back, sending him towards Growlmon.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" Ogremon was blasted back into a wall, and slid down. As he got up, the three Digimon surrounded him.  
  
"Give up!" Aguinmon said.  
  
"Never!" Ogremon shouted, and charged.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Pyro Punch!" the three attacks collided with each other making one big, and powerful fireball. Ogremon gasped as the ball got closer, and closer until.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!  
  
When the smoke cleared, Ogremon was nothing but a shadow with fractal code surrounding him. Aguinmon stepped up to him, and held up his D-Tector.  
  
"What a waste, of a perfectly good warrior, Fractal Code, Digitize!!!" Aguinmon waved his D-Tector towards Ogremon's data, and it shot into his D- Tector. Ogremon's shadow disappeared, and nothing was left, but a Digi-Egg. The egg flew back into the ground; with Ogremon gone the Digital Field soon disappeared. The kids ran into the park before anyone could question them. Aguinmon turned back into Takuya, and Flamedromon went back to Veemon, but Growlmon didn't change.  
  
"What's wrong with Growlmon, Takato?" Takuya.  
  
"I wish going back to the rookie level was as easy as is for Veemon, but Growlmon has to wait awhile until he can change, it usually takes two days, at the most," Takato explained. "See ya guys, and thanks for your help." Takato walked off with Growlmon soon after.  
  
"We better go," Zoe told Takuya. He nodded.  
  
"See ya later guys." They walked off too.  
  
"Bye, and thanks!" Veemon waved.  
  
"Some date huh?" Davis said to Kari, who nodded.  
  
"We saw how the other kids fight, and each way it totally different from ours," Kari said.  
  
"Let's go, I'm hungry!" Veemon said.  
  
"Yeah it has been a long night, let's go," Davis said, and was about walk, when Kari took his hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is still a date right?" Davis nodded. "Well then let's walk home like this," Kari said. Davis smiled, and they walked home.  
  
******** Takuya dropped Zoe at her doorstep and waited for her go inside. When she was about to go inside, she turned around.  
  
"Thanks for a good time Takuya," she said with a smile. Takuya just smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, fighting a rouge Digimon is my kind of idea of a perfect date," Takuya joked. Zoe giggled, and walked up to him. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Takuya on his lips. Takuya was taken back for a second, then started to kiss her back. They pulled back, and smiled at each other.  
  
"Good night," she said, and went inside.  
  
"Good night, Zoe," Takuya and walked home with a smile on his face.  
  
AN: What a Friday night! For both Davis, and Takuya! And that was some fight they had to go through. But don't start resting the weekend is just starting! Will Saturday be just exciting as Friday? And what will Izzy find out when he starts his research on Sunday? And if Ogremon was this strong, how strong will the other Digimon be when come to real world? You'll just have read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles! See ya! 


	14. Saturday Morning

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Revdromon marched angrily towards Datamon's lab. He clutched his staff in a deep anger that he took out on three of his servants. His hard, and heavy steps echoed through the corridor as he walked. When he entered, he spotted Datamon typing.  
  
"Datamon!" he shouted. The data Digimon turned around.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"You've failed me, you said Ogremon would gather enough data, but the Digidestend destroyed him!" Revdromon growled.  
  
"I know my lord. The Digidestend are stronger than I thought. I was 97.9% sure that he gather enough data from the human world for you plan to succeed, but I was wrong," Datamon said.  
  
"You better come up with a better Digimon, or else it's back to the dark network with you!"  
  
"I assure you my lord, the Digidestend will not be able to stop this one," Datamon assured him.  
  
"It'd better or else, your finished," Revdromon then walked out. Datamon sighed, and started typing again.  
  
********  
  
"Ophanimon, it has almost been a week, and we have no word from Bokomon or Neemon," Seraphimon told Ophanimon.  
  
"I know, I must say I am worried about them," Ophanimon said.  
  
"Is it possible that they have failed?" Chrubimon wondered.  
  
"They have never failed us before Chrubimon, those two stopped another war between human types and beast types not to long ago," Seraphimon said.  
  
"Yes I know, but as I hear, the human world is a big place, it is possible they were unable to find the children," Chrubimon said.  
  
"I will try to make contact with them today. I just hope they weren't too late," Ophanimon said.  
  
*********  
  
Bokomon was awakened by a strange beeping noise coming from Neemon's pants. It was Saturday morning, about 7:23. The whole house was still asleep, except for Bokomon. He reached into Neemon's pocket, and pulled out a flip mirror. He flipped up the mirror, and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Bokomon, it is good hear your at least still alive," Ophanimon said.  
  
"Ophanimon!"  
  
"Yes, it is I."  
  
"Why are you calling? Usually we call you."  
  
"Yes I know, but this is important. How are you Neemon doing?"  
  
"We're fine, I must of lost ten pounds in this world from all the running we had to do." Ophanimon chuckled.  
  
"Were you able to find the children?" she asked cutting to the chase.  
  
"Yes, and we did find them, and delivered their sprits, but we've discovered other things in this world as well."  
  
"Such as."  
  
"We have three other groups of chosen children. Well one calls themselves tamers, but each group has knowledge of the Digital World, and Digimon. In fact, they have Digimon partners as well," Bokomon, explained.  
  
"Are you positive?" Ophanimon asked. Bokomon nodded.  
  
"Neemon, and I met a few of them during the past week."  
  
"Then the children will get help after all. At least I hope they will, I fear this evil is greater than that of Lucemon."  
  
"Well last night, an Ogremon appeared in this world. He was tough, but luckily, Takuya received help from Davis, a Digidestend, and Takato, a tamer. Both of them battle completely different. For Takato all he needs is a card, and his Digivice, and his Digimon digivolves. With Davis, he uses Armor Digivolution. It was really quite amazing to watch," Bokomon said.  
  
"You and Neemon are truly reliable. It gives my heart rest, knowing you two are all right. Are you ready to come back? I'll arrange Angler to make a stop in the human world for you."  
  
"Thank you for the offer Ophanimon, but I feel as though Neemon and I should see this from beginning to end. Who knows, it might give me ideas for my next novel."  
  
Bokomon's novel about the Takuya and the other's adventures was a best seller in the Digital World. Almost every Digimon had a copy. Bokomon became quite famous.  
  
"Alright, but know this, if you are ready to come back anytime, I'll will have Angler waiting for you two."  
  
"Thank you Ophanimon."  
  
"Good luck," and with that she hung up. After that, Takuya woke up, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked groggily.  
  
"It's oh.. 7:25," Bokomon replied.  
  
"Great," Takuya said, and fell back on his pillow, and went back to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Later that morning, Davis finished eating breakfast, and called TK, to tell him about his date. TK for some reason felt a little jealous of Davis. They had broken up just last summer, and already Kari was on the rebound.  
  
"Oh yeah, then this Ogremon attacked!" Davis added.  
  
"What? An Ogremon?" TK repeated.  
  
"Yeah, what are ya deaf?" Davis asked.  
  
"No Davis, but an Ogremon attacked you? How did you stop it?" TK asked.  
  
"Well luckily Veemon came just in time, and Takato, and Takuya were a great help."  
  
"Yeah, Growlmon, Agunimon and I make a pretty good team," Demiveemon added.  
  
"Talk about an eventful date."  
  
"Tell me about it," Davis replied.  
  
"And how did things go for you?" TK asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean were you your regular klutzy self?" TK asked.  
  
"Well I only ran into one person, but nothing spilled on anyone, and nothing broke!" Davis said proudly.  
  
"Wow! That's a first for you Davis!"  
  
"Yeah, and maybe next time I won't run into anybody!"  
  
"Next time? You mean you're going out with her again?" TK asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Everything went great last night? Why shouldn't I go out with her again?" Davis asked.  
  
"No reason, I gotta go," TK said.  
  
"Alright, later," Davis hung up after that. TK just looked at a picture he had on a coffee table. It was of him and Kari in 8'Th grade, smiling, and holding hands during a party. TK sighed, and went out for a walk.  
  
*******  
  
"Koji," his dad said as he knocked on his door. He heard groans, and a curse word as his son opened the door. His eyes were nearly all the way closed, his bandana was off, and he was shirtless.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked dozily.  
  
"I need you to walk the dog this morning alright?"  
  
"Why can't you do it?" Koji asked.  
  
"I have a lot of work to finish, and your mom's sleeping, and if you do it, I'll double your allowance this week." Koji rolled his eyes, and agreed.  
  
"Fine, but you'd better," he said as went back in his room.  
  
*******  
  
TK walked slowly, and with his hands in his pockets, deep in thought.  
  
'Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel jealous?' he asked himself.  
  
'Why do I feel like I have to fight for Kari? She and I broke up. So why should I even care?'  
  
"I don't get it," he said softly.  
  
'I wish I could talk to someone. Matt wouldn't help; he's been dating Sora since senior year. They haven't broken up yet. I'm surprised Tai give up so easily. I mean it was obvious to almost everyone on the team he had a crush on Sora. Maybe he just grew out of it.' When he turned the corner he heard barking, and a curse word.  
  
"Damnit! Hector what is it!" a voice said in an annoyed tone. TK looked, and saw Koji with his dog, which was barking across the road at two squirrels. TK just smiled, and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Koji." The boy turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" he asked. TK shrugged.  
  
"Just walking, what about you?"  
  
"Walking my dog. My dad said he'd pay me extra. I highly doubt it," Koji replied as Hector finally started walking.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" TK asked.  
  
"Whatever." TK took that as a yes, and walked with Koji.  
  
"So what are you really doing out here this early?" Koji asked.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Well, Koji, have you ever been in a relationship with someone?" TK asked.  
  
"No," Koji said simply.  
  
"Oh," TK said disappointingly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you see, I'm having this problem. You see, Kari and me went out for a while. Then at end of 8'th grade we broke up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," TK said, and looked down. Koji took a hint, and decided to drop it.  
  
"And then? What happened after you broke up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, so then Kari and Davis had one date and it was more of a date between friends you know, like nothing really happened. But then last night, they had another date last night, and something did happen. And now I think they're boyfriend, and girlfriend now," TK said as he looked down.  
  
"And why does that bother you?" Koji asked.  
  
"I don't really know, it just bugs me for some reason." Koji shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know what to say TK. I've never had a relationship before, so I have no idea what you're going through."  
  
"That's alright, at least I talked to someone about it. Ever since I heard about it two day before, it's been bugging me. And I couldn't talk anyone." All of a sudden, a blue car drove by them, it was Matt with Gabumon in the back.  
  
"Hey bro, mom's been worried about you. You've been out for like two hours," Matt informed him.  
  
"Oh really, well I guess I have to get home then." Koji turned around, and gasped. There right in the middle of the road was fog, and not just any fog, a Digital Field.  
  
"Oh no!" he said, and gave the leash to TK. "Watch this guy for me okay?" then he ran in.  
  
"What's his deal?" Matt asked. TK shrugged then looked and saw the Digital Field.  
  
"Wait a second, Davis said right before Ogremon attacked there was this weird fog. That's probably what he was talking about!" TK exclaimed, and ran in after Koji.  
  
"What are they talking about Matt?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Matt said to his partner, and drove in the field.  
  
"Koji!" TK called as he entered the field. "What's going on?"  
  
"TK!" Matt exclaimed as he drove in. "What's going on here?"  
  
"I just asked him the same thing," TK said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"There's a Digimon here," Koji said simply.  
  
"Where I don't see anything," TK replied. All of a sudden, Hector started barking madly at the ground.  
  
"What is it boy?" Koji asked. Then something came out of the ground. It was a Mammothmon!  
  
"What is that?" Koji asked.  
  
DA: Mammothmon a strong fully evolved elephant Digimon. His beast strength and Tusk Crusher attack his enough to make you see stars.  
  
"How did Mammothmon get in the Real World?" TK asked. Mammothmon roared, and waved its mighty trunk. It stomped on the ground, and fractal code was shown in the ground. The elephant Digimon absorbed the data and moved on.  
  
"He'll wreck the city at this rate. Ready Gabumon?" Matt asked.  
  
"Always," he said, and stepped up.  
  
"Alright! Here we go!" Matt's Digivice started to beep, and Gabumon started to glow.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Koji asked Matt, who just smirked.  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
******Gabumon Digivolve to. Garurumon! ******  
  
Koji gasped as the small Digimon that was there before had turned into the large wolf Digimon, Garurumon!  
  
"Now Garurumon attack!" Matt shouted. The wolf Digimon charged with a roar, and jumped in the air.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" a blue blast shot from his mouth, and was aimed towards Mammothmon. The beast Digimon was hit head on with the blast, but didn't flinch. Matt groaned.  
  
"We'll need something stronger Garurumon, he's fully evolved remember?"  
  
"My turn! Tusk Crusher!" The tusks on Mammoth shot out like missiles towards Garurumon, who dodged with pure speed, and charged. Mammothmon waved his trunk and slammed it down for a strike, but Garurumon jumped back, and pushed off the ground. He latched onto Mammothmon's trunk with his teeth. Needless to say, the elephant Digimon wasn't pleased. He waved his trunk around trying to get Garurumon off. With a loud roar, Mammothmon tossed Garurumon into the air.  
  
"Tusk Crusher!" The attack collided with the air-borne wolf, and blasted him to the ground.  
  
"Garurumon, you okay?" Matt asked his partner. Garurumon groaned, and slowly got up.  
  
"He's tougher than I thought," he replied.  
  
"You'll need some help," Koji said, and pulled out his D-Tector.  
  
"And what can you do kid? You don't even have your partner with you," Matt said rudely. Koji scoffed, and said  
  
"Watch and learn." Data surrounded Koji, and everyone gasped.  
  
Execute!  
  
Sprit Evolution!  
  
Lobomon! When the data cleared instead of Koji, there was Lobomon.  
  
"Hey, you ready for some help?" Lobomon asked Garurumon, who nodded.  
  
"Let's go get him." The two Digimon charged.  
  
"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon pulled one of his light swords, and attacked with a downward strike. Mammothmon caught his arms with his trunk, and threw him into Garurumon.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Mammothmon put his head down, and took the attack.  
  
"Tusk Crusher!" The Digimon were blown back into streetlights. Mammothmon charged hoping to finish off Garurumon first.  
  
"Garurumon! Get up!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Easier said than done Matt," Garurumon said weakly. Lobomon then came out of nowhere, and double kicked Mammothmon in his head, knocking him off course, and into a building.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"For the moment."  
  
"He's a lot stronger than I first gave him credit for."  
  
"Well he is an ultimate."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea, think you can give me a ride?" Garurumon stooped down low enough for Lobomon to get on. As soon as Mammothmon recovered Garurumon charged.  
  
"Howling Laser!" Lobomon fired multiple laser blasts from his arm. Mammothmon wasn't even feeling the blasts, and attacked.  
  
"Tusk Crusher!" The tusk missiles hit the ground, and caused smoke to cover the Digimon's view.  
  
"Where is he? I can't see a thing," Lobomon said. Garurumon growled, and looked around. All of a sudden, Mammothmon rammed them both. Lobomon flew off Garurumon, and Garurumon flew into a wall. Lobomon groaned, and got up.  
  
"Man that hurt," he groaned, and held his head. Garurumon shook his head, and got up. "Well it's obvious that I can't beat him like this." Then data surrounded Lobomon.  
  
"What's he doing now?" TK asked.  
  
Slide Evolution!  
  
KendoGarurumon!  
  
"KendoGarurumon?" Matt said in awe, there was more to this Digidestend than he thought.  
  
"You ready?" KendoGarurumon asked. Garurumon nodded, and they both growled at Mammothmon. The wheels on KendoGarurumon came down, and so did the blades on his sides. Mammothmon charged.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" The attack only seemed to slow down Mammothmon, giving KendoGarurumon enough time to attack.  
  
"Charging Star!" KendoGarurumon shot forward, and slashed Mammothmon with his right blade. Mammothmon stumbled back, and fell to left.  
  
"Now's my chance, Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Lupin Laser!" the two attacks hit Mammothmon head on. When the smoke cleared, Mammothmon was nothing but a shadow with a Fractal Code ring circling around him.  
  
Slide Evolution!  
  
Lobomon!  
  
"Mammothmon your time has ended now be purified by the light. Fractal Code, Digitize!" the data shot into his D-Tector, and all that was left was a Digi-Egg that shot back into the ground. Garurumon devolved back into Gabumon, and Lobomon went back to Koji. The Digital Field disappeared after that.  
  
"That was amazing! I never realized it was possible to fight without a partner," TK said to Koji smirked. Gabumon walked up to Koji, and extended his hand.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Koji." He said as he gave Gabumon his hand.  
  
"Well it was nice fighting by your side Koji, I hope we do it again sometime," Gabumon said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Come on TK, let's get going," Matt said to his brother.  
  
"Okay, oh here's your dog," TK said, and gave Hector back to Koji. "See ya Monday!" Matt drove off after that.  
  
"Dad better double my allowance," Koji said as he walked back home.  
  
AN: Whoa talk about your exciting mornings! Next chapter we skip over to Sunday, Izzy, Cody, and Tommy's little researching day. What kind of questions well Izzy have? Will he find answers? And what will he revel to the Digidestend and Tamers? You'll just have read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. SEE YA!!! 


	15. A Sunday of information, and questions

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Tommy yawned heavily as he got up that sunny Sunday morning. He grabbed his towel, and went in the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he brushed, he looked at the time, 10:00; he promised Cody that he would meet him around 2, near Yolei's shop to go to Izzy's.  
  
'I wonder what kind of things we'll uncover,' Tommy thought as he spat.  
  
"Tommy time for breakfast!" his mom called out to him.  
  
"I'm coming!" Tommy yelled back.  
  
********  
  
Takuya groaned as the phone rang.  
  
"Takuya aren't you going to answer the phone?" Bokomon asked after the second ring. Takuya simply groaned, and got up.  
  
"The number you have called, is currently sleeping, please hang up, and don't try again until at least 12," Takuya said sleepily.  
  
"Takuya? I can't believe you're still sleeping," Koji chuckled from the other end.  
  
"Koji? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yeah 10:05," Koji said.  
  
"Exactly! I'm still sleeping!"  
  
"Well if you're still sleeping, why are you on the phone?"  
  
"Well.uh."  
  
"So how did your date with Zoe go?" Koji asked.  
  
"Oh it went great! It couldn't of been better! Well, the Ogremon attacking part could have been scratched out, but overall it was great!"  
  
"Whoa wait a minute slow down. An Ogremon attacked you?"  
  
"Yeah, and he was strong to. If Davis, and Takato weren't there, I would have been toast."  
  
"Do they have Digimon partners as well?" Koji asked.  
  
"Yeah. How about you how's your weekend going?"  
  
"Well, yesterday morning I was attacked by a Mammothmon while I was walking my dog."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Mammothmon, an ultimate Digimon."  
  
"That's weird, I don't remember him in the Digital World."  
  
"Neither do I, but TK, and his brother Matt seemed to know about him."  
  
"They were there?" Koji nodded.  
  
"I had to use my beast sprit to stop him."  
  
"Things are getting weird around here. First, you fight a Monocromon near a computer shop, then Davis, Takato, Zoe, and me fight an Ogremon, and now you're telling me you fought a Mammothmon?"  
  
"Talk about weird."  
  
"Why are Digimon just popping up all of a sudden? They've never before."  
  
"Maybe the hole Lucemon used to get here is still open."  
  
"No way, I thought we closed it."  
  
"What else could it be?" Takuya shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. They have of been here for a purpose or else why keep coming?"  
  
"What purpose could wild Digimon like Monocromon, Ogremon, and Mammothmon have to come here?"  
  
"Takuya, think didn't they try to get something?"  
  
"Well now that I think about it, Ogremon was destroying the street, and sucking up all the data that came out."  
  
"That's right!" Koji realized. "Both Monocromon, and Mammothmon were absorbing data."  
  
"What could they want with human data? I mean don't they have enough in the Digital World?"  
  
"Good point. We need to look into this somehow. Maybe there's something in the data they want."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, like a special code or something."  
  
"Well whatever it is I'm sure we'll find it."  
  
"Yeah we'd better. I gotta go breakfast."  
  
"Alright, later, see ya at school tomorrow!" Takuya then heard a grunt, and a click. He hung up soon after that.  
  
"Who was it?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Koji. Bokomon, have Digimon ever wondered what it was like outside their world?" Takuya asked.  
  
"But of course, didn't you wonder what else was out there before you came to the Digital World?" Bokomon asked. Takuya nodded.  
  
"Hey, is it breakfast time yet?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Takuya! Get up! It's time for breakfast!" his mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Hooray! Breakfast!" Neemon cried, and ran downstairs.  
  
"AH! Neemon!" Takuya and Bokomon shouted, and ran after the yellow Digimon. He was about to turn the corner into the kitchen, when Bokomon tackled him to the ground, and Takuya was caught in the doorway.  
  
"Uh. morning mom, morning dad!" Takuya said as cheerful as he could be.  
  
"What was all that noise son?" his dad asked, and got up, Takuya panicked.  
  
"It was nothing dad! I just uh. playing around with Shina," Takuya chuckled nervously.  
  
"You know you shouldn't wrestle with your brother," his dad said, and walked towards the corner where Bokomon, and Neemon were. Takuya stepped in front of him.  
  
"Come on dad, just go back to your breakfast," Takuya suggested. His dad moved him aside, and picked up Bokomon, and Neemon, Takuya held his breath as he looked at them.  
  
"Oh, you were just playing with these stuffed toys. Now I get it, you were trying to hide the fact that you still play with stuffed toys," he dad said with a smile. "There's no shame in that."  
  
"Yeah, it's actually kind of cute," his mom added. Takuya sighed with relief, and grabbed Bokomon, and Neemon.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled as he went upstairs.  
  
"Bokomon, you nitwit! You nearly got us caught," Bokomon said, and snapped his pants.  
  
"I was hungry, and I don't think when I'm hungry," Neemon groaned.  
  
"You never think at all," Bokomon replied.  
  
"I'll bring you something to eat when I'm finished my breakfast okay?"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
*******  
  
Tommy yawned as he went downstairs. His mom, dad, and brother who came home for the weekend were all at the table.  
  
"Morning everyone," he said with a yawn, and sat down next to his brother.  
  
"So Tommy what do you want to do today?" his dad asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I already had plans for toady," Tommy said, as he bit into his sandwich.  
  
"That's a change, usually you just sit on the couch with mom and dad, and watch TV," his brother said. Tommy kicked his shin underneath the table.  
  
"Oh, so what are you doing today son?" his mom asked.  
  
"I was going over my friend's house, and help him with a project he's been working on since Friday," Tommy said.  
  
"What is his or hers name?" his dad asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going over Izzy's house, with the friend I told you I met on the first day of school, Cody," Tommy replied.  
  
"Next thing you know, he'll be going out on dates," his brother said, that earned him another kick in the shin by Tommy.  
  
"That's always good, have fun son," his mom said. A little while later, Tommy was out the door, and headed for Yolei's shop where Cody would be. When he turned the corner he saw Cody there with a young man with blue hair, and glasses, he also had a bag on the side.  
  
"Hey Cody," Tommy greeted.  
  
"Hey Tommy, Joe this is my friend Tommy, and Tommy this is Joe, he's coming with us," Cody said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tommy said and shook Joe's hand.  
  
"Same here," Joe replied.  
  
"Joe! Can I come out now! It stinks in here!" a voice said from inside his bag. Suddenly a white head with orange hair popped out of his bag. Tommy gasped, and stepped back. Joe just groaned.  
  
"Gomamon! I told you not to come out until we got to Izzy's!" Joe scolded. Tommy looked at Cody, and he just noticed that his stomach had become extremely large.  
  
"Uh. Cody, have you become some sort of jr. sumo wrestler?" he asked his friend.  
  
"I'll show you once we get to Izzy's house," Cody whispered. Then all of a sudden a cab stopped in front of them. Bokomon, and Neemon stumbled out.  
  
"That'll be fifty bucks you two," the driver said.  
  
"Here," Bokomon said, and gave him money. The driver grunted.  
  
"This is only two dollars!"  
  
"Ah!!! Tommy, help us!" Bokomon cried.  
  
"Uh. Bokomon what are we doing?" Neemon asked. Bokomon just sighed. Joe looked, and saw Henry turn the corner with Terriermon on his shoulder. He stood there and watched the driver yell at them, then he stepped in.  
  
"Calm down Harry, they just don't have enough money right now. I'm sure my dad will pay you once he gets home today," Henry said suddenly. The driver known as Harry looked at Henry. He just grunted, and drove off.  
  
"Thanks Henry," Joe said.  
  
"No problem. My dad knows him, he's the one who got him that job in the first place," Henry said. They soon walked off towards Izzy's. Bokomon eyed Terriermon, and gave him a cold stare.  
  
"What?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"You cheated that one game you dishonest Digimon," Bokomon said.  
  
"Did not!" Terriermon said innocently.  
  
"Oh please! I saw you slip that king from your ear to your hand," Bokomon shot back.  
  
"Then you took all my pretty chips," Neemon said sadly.  
  
"Poker! Again Terriermon!" Henry groaned.  
  
"Come on Henry, it's not like I lost money, these guys suck at poker," Terriermon said.  
  
"I resent that!" Bokomon said angrily.  
  
"So Cody what exactly is under your shirt?" Tommy asked. Cody made sure no one was looking, then he uncovered his shirt to reveal a yellow Digimon.  
  
"Oh, finally, it was getting stuffy in there," the Digimon said.  
  
"Tommy, this is my Digimon partner, Upamon, Upamon this is Tommy," Cody introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Upamon said.  
  
"Same here," Tommy replied, then he turned to Bokomon. "What exactly are you and Neemon doing here? Shouldn't you be at Takuya's?"  
  
"Well we we're, but then I heard about this little study group today, and I wanted see what we could uncover together," Bokomon said.  
  
"I came so that.. Uh. why did I come again?" Neemon asked.  
  
"My sentiments exactly. This is a meeting of the minds, not the meeting of the nitwits," Bokomon said. When they made it, Cody knocked on the door, Izzy's mom answered it.  
  
"Oh hello Cody, Joe, oh, and here are a few new faces," she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh hello, I'm Tommy," Tommy introduced with a bow.  
  
"I'm Henry," he said. When they went in, Tommy left his hat on top of his shoes. They made it to Izzy's room, and found him typing away at his computer. On his bed was a large insect.  
  
"Izzy, we have guests," it said.  
  
"Give me a second," Izzy said, and took a sip from his soda. "Just a little more to the left," he mumbled. Tommy looked over his shoulder, and saw he was playing a video game, rumble blocks.  
  
"Oh cool a video game, let me try!" Tommy said happily, and accidentally pressed something, and all the blocks fell down, and the screen flashed a big red GAME OVER. Izzy groaned and sweatdropped.  
  
"It took a whole hour to get there," he sighed.  
  
"Sorry!" Later they were all sitting while Izzy faced them on his chair.  
  
"Now down to business, I'm guessing you've all seen the news lately?" Izzy asked. Everyone nodded. "As you can see, Digimon have somehow managed to come here, but from where, I'm not sure."  
  
"Have you found out anything Izzy?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nothing at all! I've accessed the Digital World hundred of times, but no one seems to know anything about these Digimon that come here," Izzy groaned. Henry and Tommy gave him a strange look.  
  
"You can access the Digital World from your computer?" Henry asked.  
  
"It's really simple," Izzy said.  
  
"Well, wherever these Digimon are coming from they're strong, Takuya called me last night, and said he was attacked on his date Friday by an Ogremon, and he was strong. It took him, Takato, and Davis to bring him down," Tommy said.  
  
"Yeah Matt called me too. He said that a Mammothmon attacked him, and Koji too. It took him and Garurumon to bring him down," Joe said.  
  
"Which is the other reason for my research today. I want to study you guy's Digivices, and see how different they are from ours," Izzy said. "Here I'll show you an example, Cody hand me your D-3." Cody handed Izzy's his D-3, and Izzy attached two wires in it. Data was downloaded from the digivice to his computer. A map with made of mostly white blocks popped up.  
  
"What is this strange map?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"This is one of the functions of Cody's digivice, or D-3 as we call them. It can show a map of the Digital World, and show if there is any change in a certain area," Izzy explained.  
  
"That's handy," Tommy said.  
  
"And if I click this," Izzy said, and clicked another window. "It shows all the Digimon Cody has seen, as you can see it is a very long window."  
  
"Amazing," Bokomon said as Izzy scrolled down.  
  
"So whose first? Henry?"  
  
"Sure, here," Henry handed is D-Arc to Izzy, and gave him his blue card. "You might need this too."  
  
"This card, it's looks very ordinary," Izzy said.  
  
"Well without that card, I never would have became a Digimon Tamer in the first place," Henry said, and explained how he became a tamer.  
  
(I won't go into that since most of have seen it right? At least I hope you have.)  
  
"And that card can also make tamer's Digimon reach the ultimate level."  
  
"This card though as ordinary as it looks has amazing power," Izzy said, and held it up to a lamp. "Strange though, you would think with the power this card has it would have some kind of code, or markings, but this has none. It's just a blue card." Izzy spent an hour trying to figure out the blue card, meanwhile everyone else was talking, and the Digimon were messing around with each other.  
  
"Have you come up with anything Izzy?" Joe asked once the hour was over. Izzy groaned.  
  
"This is all that I've come up with," he said, and pressed enter. When he did, tons of zeros filled the screen. There twenty pages of nothing but small zeros!  
  
"Sure are a lot of zeros," Joe sweatdropped.  
  
"But what's weird is this last number," Izzy said, and pointed to the last zero, it was blinking, first it was a zero, then a one, then back to zero. It continued.  
  
"Why isn't a zero like all the others?" Joe asked.  
  
"That's what has me baffled. Everything is just zeros except this last number. It doesn't make sense," Izzy groaned.  
  
"Hey Henry, do you know anything about this?" Joe asked. Henry looked at the screen at the many zeros, then the blinking number. Henry shook his head.  
  
"Maybe, there's a Digimon that Henry has seen with a code like this, maybe there's match," Izzy said, and started typing. After a while a frustrated grunt, and a loud bang was heard.  
  
"I'm guessing you haven't figured it out yet?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Izzy said. "Not one Digimon has the same code, not one!" Izzy groaned.  
  
"What about this Digimon?" Tommy asked, and pointed to one with a lot of zeros too.  
  
"I'm not even sure that's even a Digimon, it's all zeros, and that was the closest thing I could find," Izzy replied.  
  
"Is it that D-Reaper thing you told us about before Henry?" Joe asked. The tamer nodded.  
  
"According to my dad, D-Reaper has no real Digital Code like other Digimon. Its programming was simple, but I'm not sure how the blue card is similar," Henry said.  
  
"You don't even have a theory Izzy?" Tentomon asked. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"Maybe it's a fake code, and the real code is covered up somewhere," Tommy suggested. Izzy shot up.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Izzy said, and started typing again. After a while, he groaned again.  
  
"Same result?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Same result. I'll try to crack this one later. Henry do you mind if I keep this for a while?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Sure go ahead," Henry said.  
  
"Tommy yours next," Izzy said. When Tommy handed his to Izzy, he pressed one of the buttons and the sprit of Kunamon came on the screen. Izzy just shrugged, and set up the wires in his D-Tector. The data showed different codes, and similar codes.  
  
"This is amazing Tommy," Izzy said. "Your Digivice can hold large amounts data without an overload. The memory on this digivice must be incredible!"  
  
"Whoa, most of these Digimon, I've never even heard of," Cody said as he looked at another window.  
  
"Most of these I never thought even existed," Henry said.  
  
"HA! I win!" Terriermon suddenly said. Henry and the others turned, and saw Terriermon with a dealer's hat, and poker chips near him.  
  
"You cheated again!" Bokomon complained.  
  
"Did not, it was pure skill!" Terriermon said back.  
  
"What do you have in your hand Neemon?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I have a lot of kings, and this queen lady," Neemon said, and showed his cards to the small group of Digimon.  
  
"A ROYAL FLUSH!!!!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Huh. Is that bad?" Neemon asked.  
  
"You idiot, you've won!" Bokomon said.  
  
"You mean I get all the pretty chips? Hooray!!!!" The Digimon just groaned.  
  
"New game! I like this game. One minute you're on top, the next you're down in the dumps," Tentomon said.  
  
"All right, but I'm watching you Terriermon," Bokomon said.  
  
"Odd," Izzy said.  
  
"What is it?" Joe asked the others looked at the screen.  
  
"These two codes, there only halfway complete. Odd, it's like these two Digimon, Kunamon, and Korikumon are incomplete somehow," Izzy said.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, look at this," Cody said, and pointed to a screen with a lot of numbers on it. "There's an extra code in Tommy's Digivice."  
  
"That's weird, I never noticed that code before," Tommy said as he looked.  
  
"It doesn't resemble any Digi-Code I've seen," Henry said.  
  
"I don't even think this code is supposed to be a Digimon," Cody said.  
  
"If it's not a Digimon, then what could it be?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I'll try to look into it," Izzy said, and started typing. All of a sudden, Tommy's D-Tector started to spark, and glow. Everyone looked, Izzy's computer was soon shut down, and the wires shot out of the digivice. Everyone looked at the digivice expecting it to jump out at them, but it didn't move.  
  
"Does that thing have defenses or something?" Cody asked Tommy.  
  
"I don't think so," Tommy replied.  
  
"Izzy!" his mom called.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Tommy's mother just called, she wants home," she said.  
  
"See ya later guys," Tommy said, and took his D-Tector. "Come on guys let's go."  
  
"All right were coming. Terriermon, you'd better play fair the next time we play," Bokomon said, and followed Tommy. Neemon was just sitting there staring at the chips.  
  
"Neemon what in heaven's name are you doing?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Thinking about names for all my chips. This one is Jack," he said, and held up a red chip.  
  
"Come on," Bokomon said, and pulled him out the door. The others went home soon after that. Izzy stayed at his computer, and thought for a minute.  
  
"The blue card, and Tommy's digivice, they both seem to be hiding something, but what? And why?" he thought out loud, and continued to try and solve the blue card.  
  
AN: Good question. What are the secrets of the blue card, and Tommy's digivice? Are they connected somehow? Will they be key items later? Will the Digidestend, and the Tamers figure out these strange happenings? And why are the Digimon that are coming to Earth taking the data? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. SEE YA!!!!! 


	16. JP's Big Break

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 16  
  
**BEEP BEEP**  
  
**BUZZ BUZZ**  
  
The sound of alarms went off almost all at the same time. All the Digidestend, and Tamers groaned. After a long weekend, they had to get used to the sound of that annoying alarm going off.  
  
(Don't you just hate that sound.)  
  
"Uh... Takuya?" Bokomon asked the goggle boy as he ran around his room, looking for his school stuff.  
  
"What?" he asked, and looked through his drawer for his history book.  
  
"Can we come with you?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"No way! The last time you guys came to school, you nearly revealed the secret of Digimon. You guys are staying here," Takuya said firmly, and continued to rummage through his room.  
  
"TAKUYA! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE BUS!!!!" his mom yelled.  
  
"Alright! I'm coming!" Takuya shouted back. He grabbed his recently found history book, and ran out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Henry walked down the sidewalk, deep in thought. He was wondering about the things Izzy found out yesterday. He looked down at the blue card Izzy returned last night. He still couldn't figure it out. Did the blue card have other powers besides brining humans and Digimon together, and allowing them to reach the ultimate level?  
  
"Henry!" Takato yelled. Henry looked up, and saw Takato across the street. He ran over and met up with him.  
  
"You look beat," Henry pointed out. He looked as though he didn't eat a thing. "Skip breakfast again?" Takato nodded. "I don't get it. Your parents own a bakery, and yet you always manage to skip breakfast. How do you manage that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just do."  
  
"How was your weekend?" Henry asked.  
  
"Well besides the fight with Ogremon on Friday, it was boring," Takato replied.  
  
"Well on Sunday, I helped Izzy with his research," Henry said, and briefed Takato on what they learned, and what mysteries they uncovered.  
  
"So the blue card has some weird code? Why I am I not surprised?"  
  
"It just doesn't make sense, its code is all zeros, but the last number always blinks. I just don't get it."  
  
"Well, we'll figure it out, eventually," Takato, said as the bus rolled the corner and stopped, they were about to board when they heard,  
  
"STOPP!!!!!" the two boys turned, and saw JP running as fast as he could (which is still pretty slow) towards the bus. "Don't leave without me, it's too far to walk to school!"  
  
"Cool your jets JP," Takato said as JP nearly ran them over.  
  
"Yeah, the bus just got here," Henry, added. JP sighed with extreme relief.  
  
"Aw thank goodness, I always miss the bus, because I'm too slow!"  
  
"Maybe you should work out more," Henry suggested.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Nothing at all," Henry chuckled softy.  
  
********  
  
"Try this Kazu! Centaurmon!" JP said and slammed the card on the table. JP was in homeroom, and as usual, he challenged Kazu to a battle. "There now I attack with Solar Ray!" Kazu only chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, JP, but Solar Ray needs two turns to fully charge up, and it makes it the prefect bait for Metal Etenmon!" Kazu said, and put the card on the table. "Now attack!"  
  
"You lose JP," Zoe giggled. JP slammed his head on the table.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"You stink at this game," Kenta laughed.  
  
"This game is hard!"  
  
"For the mentally challenged," TK laughed.  
  
"TK not you too!" JP groaned.  
  
"Sorry JP, I could resist."  
  
"I'd like to see you try TK!"  
  
"Alright fine." 15 minutes later.  
  
"NO!!!!!" shouted the warrior of thunder.  
  
"Wow, this game is hard," TK said.  
  
"How would you know, you bet me!!! I'll never be good at this game!" JP cried. (The funny kind.)  
  
"Relax JP you'll get it eventually," Kari reassured him.  
  
"You really think so?" he sniffed.  
  
"Not at all," Kazu joked. JP started crying again.  
  
******  
  
Revdromon slammed his fist on the arm of his chair as Datamon told him the bad news.  
  
"Datamon, answer me this. Why have we not been able to gather the data we need for my plan! Are these children as powerful as you say! Give me an answer!!!!!" he yelled. Datamon stepped back.  
  
"I apologize my lord. The children are more powerful than I thought. Perhaps if we send Digimon to other places such as America, or Europe," Datamon suggested.  
  
"You fool! We need data in places that have digital world activity, and Japan is the only that has the strongest which is what we need!"  
  
"Please my lord, these human children are very resourceful, but we will still reach the deadline," Datamon said.  
  
"Deadline, I never set a deadline."  
  
"Yes, the plan must be complete by April 5."  
  
"Ah yes now I remember, but until then, we must continue sending Digimon to the human, so which one is next?"  
  
"I have a Centaurmon ready to go."  
  
"Excellent, but make sure he does not fail!"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
*******  
  
"Alright JP you ready?" Takuya asked. They both were at lunch. They were both done so Takuya challenged JP to a game, to show off his new deck that he got on Sunday, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Koji, and Kouichi watched as they played.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win Ken?" TK asked.  
  
"I'd say Takuya," Ken answered.  
  
"I bet you five bucks."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Hey don't forget me!" Davis said suddenly.  
  
"Who could forget you?" TK mumbled.  
  
"Seven bucks on JP!"  
  
"Fine, once I win, I'll have 12 bucks!" TK chuckled.  
  
"All right Takuya, your best bet is the card on the far right," Kazu said.  
  
"I'm fine Kazu, now I play Tuskmon!" Takuya said.  
  
"All right, I play Airdromon!"  
  
"HA! Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed! HA! I win!" The cards in JP's hands fell out on the table.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!! I SUCK!!!!!"  
  
"Can't argue with that," Koji chuckled.  
  
"I play winner," Kouichi said.  
  
"All right get ready to lose it all buddy!" Takuya said confidently.  
  
"Fork over the money Davis," TK said triumphantly. Davis groaned.  
  
"But that's all the money I had! Come on, how about only a quarter."  
  
"Come on Davis fork it over," TK said, and grabbed the seven dollars.  
  
"You'll get better JP," Henry reassured him.  
  
"Yeah it takes some people longer to master this game," Takato said.  
  
"How long did it take you?" JP asked.  
  
"Uh... That's not important."  
  
"I bet." JP mumbled.  
  
*******  
  
After school, JP, Henry and Kouichi walked home together since they lived close together.  
  
"Come on Henry isn't there anything you know that you can teach me?" JP asked.  
  
"For the last time JP, no I don't you just need practice," Henry said.  
  
"That's what they said about Baseball, and Bowling, but I never got better at those," he mumbled.  
  
"JP I think you're taking that game a little too seriously," Kouichi informed him.  
  
"But everyone else is good at that game, I just fell you know left out." Before the two boys could cheer JP up, Kouichi looked up, and gasped.  
  
"You guys look!" he pointed to the center of the road, and a Digital Field formed.  
  
"A Digital Field," Henry said softly, and he took out his sunglasses, and ran in.  
  
"Come JP!" Kouichi yelled, and they followed the tamer. When they got in, they looked around.  
  
"There's nothing here, and to think I was worried!" JP said. Suddenly something started to emerge from the ground, it was Centaurmon.  
  
"What's that?" Kouichi asked. Henry pulled out his D-Arc and looked.  
  
"Centaurmon, Champion Level, his attack Solar Ray is a devastating example of solar energy."  
  
"Sounds tough," Kouichi said.  
  
"Nothing we can't handle," JP said confidently, and pulled out his D- Tector. Centaurmon suddenly slammed his mighty hooves into the street. Data showed, and he sucked it in. Then he rammed into a traffic light, and took the data.  
  
"What do we do? Neither of us have our partners with us," Henry growled.  
  
"I'm sure what you can do Henry, but I know what Kouichi and I can do, you ready?" JP asked his friend. Kouichi nodded.  
  
"How do you fight without a partner?" Henry asked. JP smirked.  
  
"Watch and learn my son."  
  
Execute!  
  
Sprit Evolution!  
  
Beetlemon! Henry was in awe when he saw JP suddenly turn into Beetlemon, all by himself, without merging with his partner. Kouichi raised his D- Tector in the air as well.  
  
Execute!  
  
Sprit Evolution!  
  
Lowemon! Kouichi also turned into a Digimon. This was amazing to Henry.  
  
"All right Centaurmon stop this right now!" Beetlemon said. Centaurmon ignored him, and took another piece of data in the street. Henry pointed his D-Arc at his friends, but no data showed.  
  
'Huh? Why isn't it picking up anything?' he thought. 'I need to call Terriermon.' With that, Henry pushed a button on his D-Arc.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, back at Henry's house, Terriermon was watching TV with Lopmon.  
  
"No Julie don't go back to him!" Lopmon yelled at the TV. Susie, and her mom were there too. Terriermon groaned, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Soap Operas who needs them," he mumbled. All of a sudden, his big ears shot up, and he heard a constant beeping sound.  
  
"What is it?" Lopmon asked as the show went on a commercial.  
  
"Trouble that's what, I need to get to Henry!" Terriermon suddenly jumped out the window, and glided off.  
  
*******  
  
"This is your last chance Centaurmon, go back to the Digital World!" Beetlemon offered again.  
  
"Do not interfere!" Centaurmon shouted, and charged.  
  
"That went well," Lowemon said, and they dodged his charge. Beetlemon came up from behind getting ready to attack when Centaurmon back kicked him into a wall.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!" the blast from Lowemon shot towards the beast. Centaurmon jumped over the warrior of darkness, and knocked him down with the lower half of his body.  
  
"My turn, Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon punched the ground, and lighting shot out towards the beast. Centaurmon dodged, and charged towards Beetlemon. Beetlemon thrusted out his hands, and tried to hold Centaurmon back.  
  
"Shadow Lance!" Lowemon came in with a lance aimed towards Centaurmon's back. The four-legged Digimon saw him, and back kicked him to the ground, then grabbed Beetlemon's arms, and threw him into Lowemon as he started to get up.  
  
"This is going well," Beetlemon said sarcastically.  
  
"Henry!" a small voice suddenly called out.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry said happily.  
  
"Now what?" Centaurmon growled.  
  
"You ready?" Henry asked his partner.  
  
"Yeah, as always," Terriermon nodded. Henry grabbed his D-Arc, and a card.  
  
Digi-Modify!  
  
Digivolution Activate!  
  
Terriermon Digivolve to.....Gargomon! Terriermon now was the champion Gargomon, complete with two pairs of guns on his hands, and a nice pair of jeans.  
  
"Go Gargomon!" Gargomon charged, and pulled up his guns.  
  
"Gargo Laser!" he shouted, and started firing his blasters. Centaurmon backed up as the bullets hit him. Seeing their chance, Beetlemon and Lowemon got up.  
  
"Eat this! Proton Slam!" Beetlemon came from the air and attacked with a downward thunder attack. Centaurmon shook for a while. Lowemon jumped up, and attacked.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!" the attack knocked Centaurmon on his side, but he got up quickly.  
  
"Let's go! Lighting Blitz!" Beetlemon rushed towards Centaurmon with his shoulder powered with lighting.  
  
"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon fired his bullets right behind Beetlemon as he charged. Centaurmon was knocked by Beetlemon's attack, and received the full blast of Gargomon's attack, but he was still standing.  
  
"Now it's my turn! Solar Ray!" the blaster was pointed at them, but it didn't fire. Everyone was stumped.  
  
"Why isn't he firing?" Lowemon asked.  
  
"Maybe his data is screwed up," Gargomon figured. Beetlemon suddenly gasped.  
  
"What is it JP?" Henry asked.  
  
"Two turns," he said.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Two turns, Centaurmon's Solar Ray takes two turns to fully charge up. In my games with Kazu, I've tried to survive the two turns, but I never do." JP explained.  
  
"But this is real, why would the real thing be attached to game?" Lowemon asked.  
  
"Well whatever the reason, we'd better take this chance to finish this now!" Henry suggested. "Gargomon attack!"  
  
"You got it!" Gargo Laser!"  
  
"Thunder Fist!"  
  
"Shadow Meteor!" the three attacks hit the beast Digimon head on. But before the smoke clear, the blast shot out, and hit Lowemon, knocking him back into a wall. Gargomon, and Beetlemon rushed forward, but Centaurmon knocked Gargomon back into the street. The beast suddenly rushed towards Beetlemon. The human sprit flew into the air, avoiding the rush.  
  
"Now I got you! Lighting Blitz!" he shot down at him, and landed the attack on his back. Then he jumped back while Centaurmon was weakened. "Thunder Fist!" Centaurmon was hit with it. When the smoke cleared, Centaurmon was nothing but a shadow with fractal code around him.  
  
"Centaurmon, your chaotic run is over, now time to be purified! Fractal Code Digitize!" Beetlemon waved his D-Tector, and the data shot into his digivice. Centaurmon was now a digi-egg, and it shot back into the ground. The Digital Field disappeared, and they ran off.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, Izzy was busy typing on his computer. He had opened the saved files on Henry's blue card, and Tommy's D-Tector. He tried going over them again, but once again, he found nothing! Izzy groaned loudly.  
  
"This is pointless! Whoever put in those codes obviously didn't want anyone but themselves to know." Suddenly he thought he saw something on the blue card data. He went down, and highlighted the data. At that moment, he saw something. Some kind of golden markings, he couldn't make them out.  
  
"Something wrong Izzy?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Tentomon, I think I just found myself a break through," Izzy said happily.  
  
AN: Well it looks like JP has gotten better. I'm not so sure about the card game, but in battle. And Revdromon is getting impatient. But what's with the strange markings Izzy found? Do they hold some kind of information? Can anybody read it? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles! SEE YA!!!!!! 


	17. Tutoring

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles

Chapter 17

Zoë groaned when she heard her loud alarm clock echo through her room. She was sure her alarm could be heard all around the apartment, and sometimes it her was her alarm that woke up her mother. The blonde haired girl rolled out of bed, and had to drag to herself to the shower. After her shower, she put on her normal purple attire, and rushed downstairs.

"Morning mom," she greeted with a smile.

"I don't know why you're so cheerful honey, the bus will be here in five minutes," her mother said with a slight smirk. Zoë's eyes widened and she grabbed her toast, and then in a flash she was out the door.

"Aw man! It's only the second week of school, and already I'm missing the bus! How this day get any worse!" As if the fates heard her, the gloomy clouds that had covered the sky suddenly exploded with hard rain. Zoë just sweatdropped. "I had to ask."

(AN: Never say 'Can it get any worse?' In cartoons.')

By the time Zoe reached school, she was soaking wet, she made small puddles on the ground everywhere she walked, and her hair was a wet and clingy mess.

"Good morning Zoe," Kari greeted her when she reached homeroom.

"I seriously don't see what's so good about it," Zoe said with a groan as she rung out the water out of her hair.

"Wow what happened to you? Don't tell me you were caught in the rain?"

"Isn't it obvious? Where's JP and TK?" Kari just pointed to the desks behind them, as usual JP was getting killed in the Digimon Card game, and as usual Kazu and Kenta were giving their two cents.

"HA! Now I got you! SkullGreymon!" JP said triumphantly. Kazu and Kenta's eyes widened.

"SKULLGREYMON!!!!!" they both exclaimed.

"You mean that super rare card that anyone will do anything to their hands on?!" Kazu shouted.

"The kind of card third rate players like us will never live to see in our decks!?" Kenta exclaimed.

"Uh...guys, you might want to keep it down?" TK said sheepishly, and pointed behind them. When the three boys turned around, everyone in class were looking at them.

"Are they playing that Digimon Card game? What a bunch of losers," a couple of girls whispered to each other.

"Arg! It's embarrassing to be seen with them," Zoe groaned as she slapped her forehead. Kari just laughed. When the attention died down, the boys went back to their game.

"As I was saying, beat this card TK!" JP smirked. TK thought, then drew from his deck.

"All right, I play, Wargreymon!" The boys' eyes widened even bigger.

"TK how in god's name did you get that card!?!!?" Kenta demanded.

"No way!!! That has to be the luckiest draw I've ever seen!" JP exclaimed. TK just chuckled.

"Lucky or not I still beat you JP." Before JP could demand for a rematch, the teacher walked in, and class started.

OOOO

"Meet you at the table at lunch?" Zoe said to Kari when their free time started. Kari nodded, and started to look over her notes for Algebra, their next class. Kari just sighed as she struggled.

"I just don't get this," she sighed. "And we have a quiz today."

"I know; math isn't my strongest subject either. I just barely passed the last test," Zoe said. When the teacher walked in, she immediately handed out the tests, and as soon as she explained the directions the test started.

OOOO

Meanwhile, in his dorm room, Izzy struggled with the new data he found. The constant clicking, and humming of his computer woke Tentomon.

"Izzy, you've been toying with that data for the past two days. Isn't it time you took a break?" his bug partner asked as he flew over.

"I would, if I had even the slightest idea what all these strange golden markings meant," Izzy replied. "It seems to be some sort of Digi-Code, but I've never seen anything like it before in the digital world." Tentomon looked over his shoulder, and said,

"Of course you wouldn't see this in the digital world; this is an old form of Digi-code." Izzy looked at his partner strangely.

"You mean like old English?" Tentomon nodded.

"Something like that. The digital world is data; it's like one big computer. So, like any normal computer, it needs an upgrade every now and then to make things better. In the digital world everything is upgraded, the Digimon, our homes, even the codes we use," Tentomon explained.

"So this is like version 1.1 or something?" Izzy asked.

"Exactly."

"So can you read it?"

"Izzy, I'm not that old. This kind of code come from the first or second generation of Digimon. The others and I are the tenth generation. So there is hardly any Digimon in the Digital World now who can read this."

"So, it's like Latin, a dead language," Izzy figured. "But there has to be someone." Suddenly, the door of his dorm room opened, and it reveled Joe with a tired look on his face.

"Aw man," was all he said as he dragged himself into the room.

"Uh...Joe, what in the world happened to you?" Izzy asked. Gomomon suddenly popped out of his book bag.

"Joe didn't do so well on his test," the Digimon explained simply, and pulled out the paper.

"Wow, a sixty," Izzy said as he looked over the test.

"And if I keep getting these bad grades, kiss med school goodbye!!!!" Joe exclaimed as he collapsed on the couch.

"Take it easy, it's like it was a final or anything, you have plenty of time to bring this up," Izzy reassured his friend, and roommate.

"Thanks Izzy. So just what the heck are you doing? I left you there last night, and you're still staring at that computer."

"I'm trying to crack this new code I found on the Blue card. Tentomon says it's some kind of old Digi-Code," Izzy explained.

"Oh, okay. Just don't forget about eating and sleeping," Joe said as he looked in the fridge.

"Oh come on, I never forget about those things," Izzy replied as he looked over his computer again.

"Suuuuure," Joe said as he opened a soda. Unknown to the two boys, red light started to blink on Izzy's laptop. (He was on his main computer this whole time.)

OOOOO

The bell rang, and the students handed in their tests as they walked out. When the teacher received Zoë's and Kari's she simply grunted, and told them to come to her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Simons?" Zoe asked.

"Girls, I must say I am concerned about your grades in my class," she said simply. "You both have plenty of potential, but you seem to do horribly in this class."

"We're sorry," Kari apologized. "It's just-"

"No excuse Ms. Kaimiya. Now I have a way to improve your grades."

"What is it? We'll do anything!" Zoe exclaimed as her face brightened.

"I have hired a tutor for the both of you. This tutor has one of the highest math grades in the entire 9'Th grade. You may come in now!" Mrs. Simons shouted. Kari and Zoe froze when they saw the door open. They expected some uptight, quick to judge, short tempered nerd, but their eyes widened when they saw who was in the door way.

"Rika!?" the two girls exclaimed at once.

"So you know each other, this is even better. I hope this will better your grades, you are dismissed."

"Rika, you have the highest Math scores in our grade?" Kari asked her as they walked through the hall way.

"Got a problem with that?" Rika asked and gave Kari her usual ice stare.

"No, not at all."

"Good, then the two of you meet me at the library after school."

"What for?" Zoe asked.

"To study, genius," Rika replied coldly, and walked off.

"Geez what's up with her?" Zoe wondered.

"According to Jeri, this is her usual mood," Kari said.

"I'd hate to see her in a bad mood."

OOOO

"DATAMON!!!!!!" Revdromon's voice echoed through the walls, and chambers of his mass castle. The dark wizard was about to call again, but the mechanical clicking of Datamon reached his ears as the robot Digimon reached the throne room.

"You called Revdromon-Sama?" Datamon asked as he bowed.

"Yes I did. We have made almost no progress. Every attempt to gather data has failed. Why!!!" Revdromon demanded to know.

"I apologize, my lord. It seems that we have underestimated our opponents' ability to work in groups. With every battle, those children become closer and closer to each other, and because this, they have gotten stronger," Datamon explained.

"So how do we stop this?" the wizard asked.

"Well I have some plans for these children. For example, one of them has a great power of darkness brewing in them, and he pushes it away constantly. I am currently performing experiments to reawaken that darkness," Datamon reported.

"This sounds promising, but it does not help our current situation. The data we currently have is no where near enough. We're far from even half way. We need a powerful Digimon," Revdromon said.

"Perhaps a dinosaur Digimon, they have proved to be powerful," Datamon suggested.

"Hmm, an excellent suggestion Datamon. Continue with your experiments. Make sure they are accurate. I have plans for that boy as well," Revdromon chuckled softly.

"Yes milord," Datamon said, and the robot Digimon walked off.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to hire such an untrusting Digimon?" Muscalumon asked.

"Who cares? I know he will try to betray us sooner or later. Once that time comes however, I will be ready," Revdromon replied.

"Yes of course."

'Once the dark one has been awakened, I'll have all the power I'd ever wanted.'

OOOO

Zoe and Kari groaned as they looked over the Algebra problems Rika gave them once they got to the library. Rika told them to solve them without using any of their notes, which to Zoe and Kari was close to impossible. Zoe chewed on her pencil as she struggled with the sixth problem.

"14P-82220P, how do you do this one?" she asked herself.

"Are you two done? You've been working on those problems for the past twenty minutes," Rika said as she read a book for English class.

"Hey Rika could you at least explain this to us?" Kari asked.

"No, I have to see just how bad the two of you are before I can actually start tutoring," Rika replied. Zoe groaned as she scribbled down a few ideas to solve the problem, but none of them worked out. Kari sighed, but her attention was turned to her bag when Gotomon poked her head out of the bag.

"Kari, how long are we going to stay here?" the cat Digimon asked.

"I really don't know Gotomon, just try to be patient," Kari whispered. Rika looked up from her book, and saw Gotomon. She pointed her D-Arc under the table towards the Digimon.

"Gotomon, champion Digimon, she sure doesn't look like a champion Digimon," Rika muttered to herself.

"Hey Kari what did you get for number five?" Zoe asked.

"I dunno, I haven't gotten to it yet," Kari replied. Zoe was trying the next problem when a loud rumbling was heard. The bookshelves started to shake, and the books started to fall. The rumbling only grew louder and louder as the seconds passed. The people in the library all fled outside, only to see a large red T-rex stomping its way down the road. The girls rushed outside, and saw the dinosaur.

"Tyrannomon!" Kari gasped.

"A what?" Zoe asked. (Don't think the 04 gang has ever gone up against a Tyrannomon before.)

"Tyrannomon, champion Digimon, his Inferno Blaze attack is one of the most powerful fire attacks," Rika said as she pointed her D-Arc to the Digimon.

"How did a Tyrannomon get in here?" Kari wondered.

"I dunno, but we have to stop him!" Zoe exclaimed, whipped out her D-Tector.

"Gotomon, are you ready for some exercise?" Kari asked she opened her book bag. Gotomon leaped out and readied herself for a fight.

"Renamon," Rika said simply, and the yellow fox appeared at Rika's side.

Execute!

Sprit Evolution! The two other girls watched as Zoe was surrounded by data when she held up her Digivice. Kari's eyes widened when the data parted and reveled,

"Kazemon!"

"Wow Zoe!" Kari gasped. Gotomon and Renamon shared similar looks of surprise, but Rika just looked as though nothing happened.

"Now time to stop this dino!" Kazemon shot towards the Digimon, and attacked with her rapid kicks. Unfortunately for her, Tyrannomon's skin was too thick to feel her kicks. Kazemon tried one more kick, but the Digimon countered with a hard slap from its tail that knocked the wind warrior to the ground.

"Rookie," Rika scoffed. "You never attack a Digimon like Tyrannomon head on, dinosaur Digimon like him are built for power, didn't you learn anything in the Digital World?"

"Gotomon, I think will need some help. So are you ready?"

"Yep."

Gotomon Digivolve to......Angewomon!

Kazemon was in awe when she saw Gotomon go from a normal white cat to a blonde haired angel in a matter of seconds.

"Now, go get him Angewomon!" Kari exclaimed. The angel nodded, and she shot towards the Tyrannomon. Kazemon flew closely behind her to give her some help.

"Heavens Charm!"

"Tempest Twist!" Angewomon's attack seemed to have no effect on Tyrannomon's thick hide, and Kazemon's attack didn't even phase the dinosaur. Suddenly Tyrannomon knocked Angewomon into a building, and slammed Kazemon into the ground with a hard slap with his tail.

"Angewomon, are you okay!?" Kari asked. Angewomon groaned as she floated down.

"He's stronger than I first thought," the angel replied. Rika scoffed, as she whipped out a card and her D-Arc.

"You two need major help," she said. "Renamon, go." The golden fox nodded, and charged swiftly towards the red T-Rex.

"Rika wait, Tyrannomon is too strong for her!" Kari said to the tamer, but Rika just scoffed.

"Shows what you know," Rika replied, as she swiped the card through her D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Digivolution

Renamon Digivolve to....Kyubimon! Renamon was now a four legged fox with nine flaming tails, and a ying-yang symbol on her forehead. Tyrannomon roared, and tried to stomp her, but Kyubimon swiftly dodged, and ran between his legs.

"Too slow big boy," Kyubimon said slyly. Tyrannomon quickly swung his tail towards the fox, but Kyubimon managed to jump over the attack and counter with one of her own. "Dragon Wheel!" The attack collided with Tyrannomon's head, and knocked the red Digimon back a few steps. When the fox landed, she instantly started to run around Tyrannomon.

"Kazemon! Let's attack while Kyubimon has him confused!" the angel exclaimed. Kazemon nodded, and they shot towards the Digimon. "Celestial Arrow!"

"Hurricane Wave!" The attacks caught Tyrannomon off guard, but the Digimon automatically unleashed his own attack.

"Inferno Blaze!" The powerful fire attack tore through Kazemon's and Angewomon's attack like paper. The two quickly dodged the attack, but suddenly a loud explosion reached their ears. When the girls turned around, they saw a large hole that covered the entire intersection of the road. Cars honked and blared at the sudden hole in the road.

"If he keeps this up, someone will get hurt. Kyubimon, get ready," Rika said and pulled out the blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Matrix Digivolution

Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to.....Taomon! Kyubimon instantly went from four legged animal to two legged human type Digimon. Kari was in awe, Renamon managed to reach the ultimate level so easily. With one swipe of a card from Rika she could probably go to the mega stage!

"I think it's time for a little make-over!" Kazemon exclaimed, and data surrounded her as well.

Slide Evolution!

Zyphermon! Kazemon had suddenly lost her more human features, and took on a form more beastly. Her fairy looks were turned into something more bird like. Zyphermon instantly went on the attack.

"Plasma Pods!" Orange balls formed suddenly formed on her hands and feet. Zyphermon then shot forward, and fired all four at the Digimon's head, in a matter of seconds Tyrannomon was stumbling backwards holding his head. "We have him on the ropes! Angewomon go!" Angewomon was about to attack, but Tyrannomon fired another Inferno Blaze attack at her.

"Talisman Spell," Taomon called out mystically, and in an instant a strong shield formed around Angewomon. The shield managed to protect Angewomon long enough for her to counter.

"Celestial Arrow!" The white arrow hit it's mark in between Tyrannomon's eyes, causing the Digimon to fall over with a loud thud.

"Nice job Angewomon! Now to find a laptop to take this beast home," Kari said and started to look around. But while she was looking, Tyrannomon started to stir.

"Taomon, finish him off!" Rika ordered. Taomon nodded, and whipped out a large paintbrush.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon swiftly painted a symbol in the air, and it appeared on Tyrannomon's chest. Tyrannomon was confused at first, but it soon started to scream out in pain as the symbol started to eat away its data. Kari's eyes widened when she saw the dinosaur yelling in pain as his physical image started to fade away. In a matter of seconds, Tyrannomon was nothing but small red dots that soon turned into blue as Taomon absorbed them. Kazemon was a little shocked herself; sure she and her friends had absorbed fractal code, but at least the Digimon was still somewhat alive. Rika had just killed the Tyrannomon, and without any data there was no way that Tyrannomon was ever coming back. Angewomon was just as shocked as Kari was; she had never killed a Digimon like that before. The Digimon she had killed were pure evil, and deserved their fate, but Tyrannomon was probably just misguided and confused, there was no reason to kill him.

"Good job Taomon," Rika said simply.

"H-H-How could you!" Kari exclaimed. "You killed him!"

"So?" Rika asked like nothing happened.

"H-He was an innocent Digimon! He didn't deserve to die!"

"Innocent? Innocent! Are you crazy Kari!? Look at all the damage he did! You call this innocent!?"

"It probably wasn't his fault! He probably being controlled! A Tyrannomon would never do this on its own! He didn't have to be killed!"

"Okay then, what were our other options?"

"We could have sent him back!" Kari exclaimed. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. And what's to stop him from coming back here? Besides by the time you found a laptop, half the city would be destroyed. I did what I did to protect people."

"What about the Digimon! They're living creatures too! How can you just kill them like they're nothing?"

"That Tyrannomon made his choice, so he had to face the consequences for his actions," Rika scoffed, and then turned around. "Come on Taomon, let's leave these rookies." With that Rika and Taomon left.

"Zoe do you agree with what Rika did?" Kari asked her friend. Zoe hesitated. She agreed with both of them. She didn't to see Digimon die, but at the same time, Rika did what she had to do. If she didn't, the city would be destroyed. Zoe just sighed, and said,

"I'm not sure Kari, I'm just not sure."

OOOOO

"Why did you absorb Tyrannomon's data?" Rika asked her Digimon as they walked home. "You can Digivolve up to mega, so unless there's a new level I don't know about, which I doubt, there really is no reason for you to download other Digimon's data anymore."

"True, but still I needed it. That Tyrannomon was stronger than a normal one, much stronger."

"How so?"

"Well a normal Tyrannomon's attack wouldn't have cause such a large hole in the street, and their skin isn't that tough. If Kazemon had gone up against a normal one, her kicks would have at least knocked it back."

"Are saying that Digimon have gotten stronger all of a sudden?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. Would you like me to scan the data I absorbed?" Rika nodded. Renamon's eyes started to glow a little, and then the fox replied after a few minutes. "I can sense traces of some kind of virus."

"A virus? Then get it out of you quick!" Rika exclaimed.

"Calm down Rika. The virus is designed especially for Tyrannomon. It has no effect on me. But it's odd; I have never seen such a virus before. It's made of some kind of old Digi-Code, our writing."

"How old?"

"Decades. Rika, what could all this mean?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing, Kari and the others better grow up fast because something is coming. I can feel it."

AN: Wow it looks like it's harder for the girls to get along than the guys I guess. Oh and sorry if I spelt things wrong, and if I got Tyrannomon's attack wrong. I haven't seen Digimon in a while it comes on too damn late! I have to leave to get to school at 7, and it comes on at 7:30! Geez! I hate High School!!! Oh, and I made up the whole Renamon reading Tyrannomon's data thing, I just figured since they absorb data, they should be able to analyze it to. Anyway, what is this old Digi-Code Izzy and Renamon are seeing? What darkness is Datamon is planning to bring back? And in who? And just what is coming anyway? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles. See ya!


	18. Note to Readers

Note to Readers 

Okay I have some good news, and bad news. The good news is I still plan on working on this fic, so don't think this is discontinue notice. But the bad news is, currently I'm out of ideas. I've been waiting this whole time for an idea to come to me, but so far nothing, just a bunch of stupid filler chapters, and those aren't fun to write at all. So please send me some ideas in your reviews. Or just E-Mail me at Please send some, the sooner you do, the sooner this fic gets updated. So send some ideas please! See ya.


	19. Uncertainty

Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles

Chapter 19

Zoe stared at her math test in a daze. No matter how many times she stared at the numbers, they weren't making any sense to her. She tapped her pencil on her desk as she struggled to at least get a vague understanding of the problem. After wasting another five minutes, she let out a small-frustrated groan before setting aside her pencil and looking out the window at the sunny day outside.

Her focus wasn't on the math test at all, it was mostly on the fight that happened a few days ago between her, Kari, Rika, and a stray Tyrannomon that seemed to somehow wander into their world. Between her, and Kari's Digimon, Gatomon in her ultimate form, they managed to stun Tyrannomon enough to stop him, but as he began to stir, Rika ordered Taomon to deliver the final blow. Zoe winced as she remembered the loud cries of the Digimon as its data was being eaten away by Taomon's attack. She knew Rika had her reasons, which made complete sense to her. If Rika hadn't finished off Tyrannomon, they would have been back to square one, and more people would have gotten hurt.

Kari on the other hand was devastated at Rika's actions. The Digidestined of light was sure Tyrannomon was being controlled somehow, and wanted to send it back to the Digital World via a laptop. But when she saw what Rika did, she was horrified. Zoe wasn't sure what side to pick. She and her friends defeated Digimon plenty of times before, but they were still alive somewhat. By the way Rika went for the kill, Zoe could tell she had done this millions of times before. Zoe ran through the entire fight again in her head, trying to find something they could have done to prevent killing the Tyrannomon, but a part of her actually thought what happened was best. She let out a sigh and went back to trying figure out the problems on her math test.

Solving complex algebra problems was easier than this.

On the other side of the room, Kari had long ago set aside her pencil to think about the fight. She labeled herself as a very peaceful and forgiving person. She believed there was good in everyone, they only needed to something or someone bring it out in them.

But as she thought about the fight, her temper boiled. What Rika was unforgivable, even to her. The female Tamer killed Tyrannomon without hesitation, and didn't even show a hint of remorse. How could Rika call herself a Digidestined if she did something like that.

Kari then remembered that Tamers weren't really Digidestined. From what she could gather, Tamers were chosen randomly, and they didn't have any real duties. Tamer were only concerned with strengthening their Digimon partner for more fights. And that meant killing whatever Digimon challenged them and absorbing their data.

'How heartless!' she thought. Digimon were living creatures, who had hearts and feelings. Despite their strength, they weren't fighting machines. She's even met Digimon who wanted to avoid fighting all together. To fight and destroy every Digimon that got in your path was the same as being an evil Digimon in Kari's eyes. It was their duty as Digidestined to protect the Digital World and its Digimon no matter what. Tamers were just concerned with their own strength. They didn't care who they hurt, just as long as their Digimon got stronger. There was no way she could agree with such a method. Digimon, or human, no one had the right to kill another living being.

Kari took a deep breath to calm herself, and picked her pencil again to rattle her brain on how to answer the third problem.

In the front of the room, Rika had also set her aside her pencil, only because she was already finished. But she didn't bother going over the problems again, she was more focused on the data Renamon had scanned the other day.

'A virus written specifically for Tyrannomon, and written in some old age Digi-code,' she thought as she drummed her fingers on her desk. 'Something big is coming I can just feel it.'

"Pencils down!" the teacher announced.

OOOOO

"All right Takato get ready to do my homework for the rest of the month," Kazu chuckled as he looked at his hand.

"No guarantees Kazu," Takato replied. Henry let out a sigh as he watched them.

"Come on you guys, you've been at it since class started. I know we have a sub today, and he doesn't care what we do, but can't you at least do something productive?" T.K., who was next to him chuckled.

"I think this as productive as they're going to get Henry."

"Ready?" the capped boy asked the goggle-head, who nodded. "All right! Here! Meramon! And with this Digivolution card, he Digivolves to Skullmeramon! HA! Beat that Takato!"

"That's pretty hard to beat Kazu," Takato said. "But it won't be so hard with Megaseadramon, when he Digivolves to Metalseadramon!" Takato slapped the cards on the table, making Kazu nearly fall out of his chair.

"Arg!!!!! Damn it! I don't want to do your crappy assignments! I can barely do my own crap!" Takato just laughed as Kazu started to rant despite the look their classmates were giving them. Henry just sighed.

"I give up," he groaned.

"Come on Henry lighten up," Takato said to his friend. "We hardly get down time like this."

"Yeah. You've been in your 'thinking mode' since a couple days ago," Kazu added, who somehow recovered from his long rant.

"It's just something Rika told me a couple days ago," Henry replied. "A Tyrannomon attacked her, Zoe, and Kari."

"Yeah. Kari told me about that," TK said. "She said it was stronger than your average Tyrannomon."

"Okay….so what's the big deal?" Kazu asked clearly not getting the point. "They beat it right?"

"Taomon deleted it," Henry replied, making TK grimace, and Takato couldn't help but notice.

"Exactly so don't worry about it!" Henry sighed again. There was no point in explaining something like this Kazu, not at this point at least. Henry wanted more information on this issue. This attack was the fifth attack on the human world. From his experience, Digimon should not be able to move between the two worlds this easily. From what he heard from TK and his friends it wasn't easy for the Digimon they knew either, unless someone had opened the gate. The tamer let out another sigh. There was no way he could figure this out on his own. Izzy had invited him, and the rest of their little study group over again in a couple of weeks. Hopefully the Digidestined of Knowledge was having better luck than he was.

TK looked at the three Tamers in front of him, and remembered the call he got from Kari after the fight with Tyrannomon. She was frantic from he could tell, and angry as well. Somehow the Digidestined of Hope managed to calm her down enough for her to recount all what happened before. When Kari reached the point where Rika had deleted Tyrannomon, that's when TK saw why she was so frantic.

"She did what!" he had exclaimed to her. "Just like that she killed that Tyrannomon?"

"Yeah. There wasn't any look of remorse or hesitation in her either! TK how could she be so heartless?" That morning TK had talked to Henry for a brief lesson on Tamers.

"Well…." Henry started unsurely. "There isn't much to tell really. Tamers get their Digimon partner, and fight other Digimon to absorb their data."

"Absorb their data?" TK had repeated with awe. "So in simple terms….Tamers…..kill Digimon?"

"Well if you put it that way then yeah," Henry had replied. "I don't agree with it either, but that's how it is."

'What a cruel way to get stronger,' TK thought. 'I can't accept that.'

"Hey TK! Earth to TK!" Kazu called. TK snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Your up pal. Avenge my loss!" TK let out a small chuckle before pulling out his cards and began to play with Takato.

OOOOO

Datamon groaned as Revdromon's voice echoed through the lair. The robotic Digimon couldn't help but ask himself why in the world he was severing under such a master. It was true Revdromon freed him from the Dark Network, but that really didn't mean Datamon had any obligations to dark Digimon. But somehow Revdromon managed to sucker the data Digimon into this odd job of data analysis and collection. Datamon had to admit the job itself wasn't the problem. He had easy access to some of the best data on the digital plane, and he could easily regain his strength here. The only problem he had with this job was,

"Datamon! Get in here now!!!!"

His master. Revdromon had absolutely no patience, and it was starting to become more than the data Digimon could bear. Datamon was assigned to find powerful enough Digimon to invade the human world, and gather a specific amount of data. As easy as it sounded, the plan proved to be quite difficult. Many of the Digimon he experimented with were not strong enough to make the journey, or were deleted halfway through. Then he had to trust the ones that did make it through were smart enough to find the areas with the most amounts of data. The plan became even harder when news of the Digidestined reached them. This was where Revdromon irked him the most. If Datamon were in charge, he would have spent some time to analyze the Digidestined fighting techniques and strategies and plan a counter strategy accordingly. But Revdromon would hear nothing of the sort. The foolish dark Digimon ordered to send more Digimon, which was completely counterproductive in Datamon's view. It took a large amount of time and resources to find those Digimon, and Revdromon was just wasting them. The data Digimon sighed as he answered his master's call. He would find a way out of this.

"Datamon so far the Digimon you have sent have met nothing but failure! We are no where close to the amount of data that is required!" Revdromon yelled. Datamon held in a grunt of frustration.

"I am aware of that my lord. As we speak I am in the process of finding and selecting new Digimon for the task." Revdromon gripped in the arms of his chair in anger.

"How long will the process take?" he asked, already grinding his teeth.

"About two weeks," Datamon answered softly, which was enough for the dark Digimon to explode.

"Unacceptable!!!!!!" he yelled as he hurled his wine glass at the data gatherer. "This process is taking far too long! The deadline will be upon us before we know it! Those damn children! We must destroy them!"

"My lord that might be an even more difficult process," Datamon said. "The Digimon we have sent so far, though powered by your abilities, were no where close to the levels of those children. If you want them destroyed I could find even more powerful Digimon, but that would a month." Revdromon growled, and began pacing around his chair.

"We must make destroying those brats our top priority," he muttered to himself. "With them out of the way we can gather data much faster than ever. But I do not want to wait a month!"

"Might I suggest you use the experiments," Muscalumon suggested with a dark smirk. Revdromon's face brightened at the idea.

"That is perfect Muscalumon! Datamon! Send the experiments to destroy the children!" Datamon's eyes widened in fear at the idea presented to him.

"My lord with all due respect, that is madness! Only two of the experiments are complete!"

"Then that will be the two we send!" Revdromon exclaimed impatiently.

"No, that is not the point! I still need to conduct many more experiments on them to test their stability! They are far from ready yet!" Revdromon growled.

"Then use their battle against the children as the test!" Datamon made a fist.

"You fool! Do you not understand the destructive capabilities of the experiments! Without proper planning and testing they will either have a complete meltdown or turn on us! They are far too unstable for use!!!!!"

"IMPUDENCE!!!!!!!" Revdromon bellowed, and fired a dark blot of lighting at the small Digimon. Datamon cried out in agony as he felt his data being pulled, torn, and ripped all at the same time. He could feel himself overloading, and was prepared for the worst when the attack stopped, making him fall to the ground.

"My…. my…apologies…my…. lord," Datamon muttered weakly. Revdromon smirked at his submissive data gatherer.

"Datamon, Datamon, Datamon," the master chuckled as he shook his head. "Your problem is you think too much. I am well aware of the unstable status of the two experiments. And I know it is highly possible for them to defect during the battle, but that is what makes it so entertaining."

"My…. lord…. please…. reconsider…. they…are not…. ready…"

"Silence!" Revdromon barked. "How long will it take you to finish the tests?"

"A…week…"

"You have three days! Until then keep sending the Digimon we have assigned. Give those Digidestined brats a false sense of security. Then once the three days are over, that will be when they are destroyed!"

"Genius my lord," Muscalumon chuckled. "Though I am disappointed that I will not have a chance against them myself."

"Do not be too disappointed my friend. I have a feeling they would not be worth your time." The muscle Digimon chuckled.

"Yes you are probably right." The dark lord turned to Datamon, who was still recovering.

"Does this suit you Datamon?" The data Digimon looked into Revdromon's eyes that just dared him to say 'no.'

"Yes…. my lord," he mumbled.

"Excellent! Muscalumon escort him back to his lab so he can get started right away on the experiments." The muscle Digimon nodded, and grabbed the data Digimon by the head.

"With those kids out of the way it will make everything go all the more smoother," the dark Digimon chuckled.

OOOOO

The bell rang signaling the end of school, and the start of a long weekend. Zoe held her head as she walked out of the school. Her brain was fried. She had taken tests in almost all of her classes, tests she forgot to study for, but that wasn't the issue. Throughout the entire day she had tried to figure out how rouge Digimon should be dealt, and who was right, Rika or Kari, but she was nowhere close to a solution or a position. She groaned as she made her way home. She just wanted to lie in her bed and sleep for the whole weekend. Digimon and chores be damned.

"Hey Zoe!!" Takuya called out to her.

"Oh, hey Takuya," she replied half heartedly, but the goggle-head didn't seem to notice.

"Guess who made the varsity soccer team?" he asked excitedly. Zoe rubbed her temples and held in a grunt.

"You?"

"Yeah! Not just me though. Davis, and Ken too! The coaches said it's close to impossible for freshmen to make the varsity team! But that just proves we rock!"

"Congratulations," she replied. Takuya raised his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not really. I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Like what?" Zoe stayed quiet for a while before speaking up.

"Takuya, is deleting Digimon wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Where's this coming from?"

"Just answer the question." Takuya thought for a minute.

"Well I guess if you have no other choice…" he started, but Zoe cut him off.

"But what if it's not the Digimon's fault? What if it's just being controlled? What then?"

"What's going on? Where's this coming from?" Zoe then told the warrior of flame the incident that occurred a couple of days ago.

"And that's what happened," she said once she was finished.

"Oh I see. That's a tough one then."

"Thanks, Takuya, you're real help," Zoe said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but from what you're telling me both Rika and Kari have good points. I mean it's wrong to delete a Digimon that can't even control itself, but if Rika didn't, that Tyrannomon would have caused a lot more damage. I'm gonna have to side with Rika on this one."

"So you're saying it's fine to delete a Digimon like that, even though it has no control of its actions?"

"Well what other choice do you have at that point?" Zoe was about to answer when she saw a cloud of fog form around the park.

"Oh no! A digital field!" she exclaimed. Takuya smirked as he reached into his pocket for his D-Tector.

"Well Zoe looks like you're going to get your answer!"

OOOOO

Takuya and Zoe rushed into the Digital Field and saw that Takato was already there with Gulimon.

"What do we got Takato?" Takuya asked his fellow goggle-head.

"I'm not sure yet. It hasn't biomerged yet."

"Takato," Gulimon growled. "It's coming." Takato nodded as he readied his cards. The ground began glow as a massive figure began to rise. First the creature's large wings sprouted from the ground, and began to flap to make itself rise out of the ground faster. Takuya and the others struggled to keep themselves grounded as the wings began to form a powerful gust of wind.

"This thing is huge!" Zoe exclaimed. In a matter of minutes the large Digimon was fully in the real world.

"Parrotmon!" Takuya identified. Takato quickly analyzed the Digimon with his D-Arc.

"Parrotmon: Ultimate Leveled Bird Digimon! Good luck giving a cracker to this parrot. His Sonic Destroyer and Bird Claw will rip to shreds the second you get close!"

"That's an ultimate?" Zoe asked. Takato nodded as he grabbed a card from his pocket.

"Which means it won't be easy. Gulimon go!" The dinosaur didn't need to be told twice, within a blink of an eye he was rushing towards the bird Digimon.

"It doesn't matter what level he is!" Takuya exclaimed as he pulled out his D-Tector. "I beat this thing once, I'll do it again! Let's go Zoe!"

"Right!"

_Execute! _

_Spirit Evolution! _

_Agunimon! _

_Kazemon! _

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Takato exclaimed as he swiped the card.

_Digivolution _

_Gulimon Digivolve to..._

_Growlmon! _

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Pyro Punch!"

"Hurricane Wave!" The three attacks collided with Parrotmon, but the large bird didn't even flinch.

"What!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Not even a burn?"

"Those attacks had to have some effect on him!" Zoe said.

"Probably because it's an ultimate," Takato figured. "We'll need more power to defeat it." The Tamer was about to reach into his pocket for his blue card, when Parrotmon made his move.

"Bird Claw!" The parrot thrust out its talons towards Takato, who quickly jumped to the side, but Parrotmon came in with his other talon. Before Takato could be pierced, Kazemon swooped down and grabbed him.

"Thanks Zoe."

"Don't mention it."

"Pyro Darts!"

"Dragon Slash!" Once again, the combination of attacks had no effect on the ultimate. As Agunimon and Growlmon were about to attack again, Parrotmon slammed its tail into, sending them flying against the Digital Field.

"Takuya, are you alright?" Kazemon asked from the air.

"Feels like I got hit by a truck," Agunimon groaned.

"Gulimon how about you?" Takato asked his partner.

"I'm fine, but this guy is really strong."

"Well it looks like we'll just have to turn it up a notch!" Takuya as surrounded himself with data.

_Slide Evolution! _

_BurningGreymon! _

"Pyro Barrage!!!" The rapid flame blasts bounced off against the rough skin of Parrotmon, but Takuya kept firing. Parrotmon took a step back from the endless fire, and covered itself, but Takuya kept the attack going.

"BurningGreymon has him on the ropes! Growlmon get ready!" Takato reached into his pocket and grabbed a blue card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Matrix Digivolution_

_Growl Matrix Digivolve too..._

_WarGrowlmon! _

"Atomic Blaster!" The powerful blast was enough to send Parrotmon flying into the barrier of the Digital Field. From the burns around its body, and how slowly he was getting up, it was clear the Digimon was weakening.

"Let's finish him off!" Takuya exclaimed as he and WarGrowlmon charged to deliver the final blow. Kazemon looked at the ultimate level Digimon and saw that it was struggling to get up. She realized that the Digimon couldn't even defend itself. To attack it now would be...

"Takuya wait a minute!" Kazemon called. BurningGreymon stopped in his tracks and looked at his fellow Legendary Warrior.

"What is it Zoe?"

"I... it's just..."

"What?"

"I mean..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"I'm...not...sure..." she whispered.

"Huh? I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I don't think..."

"Guys, hate to interrupt, but he's getting up!" Takato announced, breaking the one sided conversation. BurningGreymon turned around just in time to see Parrotmon charge up its attack.

"Sonic Destroyer!" The powerful lighting attack collided head on with BurningGreymon and WarGrowlmon, completely consuming them, and sending them flying back.

"Takuya!"

"WarGrowlmon!" Kazemon looked back at their opponent and saw that he was charging up another attack to finish the two off. She looked at BurningGreymon and WarGrowlmon, who weren't moving at all. If the attack hit them, they would destroyed for sure.

"I have to stop him no matter what!" Zoe decided.

_Slide Evolution! _

_Zyphermon! _

"Plasma Pods!" Zyphermon shot the pods at Parrotmon, who was knocked back, causing his Sonic Destroyer to be redirected upwards. Before it could recover Zyphermon flew up in close.

"Hurricane Gale!" The attack collided with Parrotmon's eyes, successfully blinding it. While it thrashed around trying get back its senses Zyphermon attacked with another set of Plasma Pods, and knocked Parrotmon to the ground.

"Zoe!" BurningGreymon called as he got up along with WarGrowlmon. "Get out of the way!" Zyphermon quickly flew upwards after seeing Takuya consume himself with fire.

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Wildfire Tsunami!" The powerful combination engulfed Parrotmon and completely exterminated it, leaving nothing but small red dots of data. The fighters let out a sigh of relief as they saw the Digital Field lift. Takuya and Zoe powered down to their human forms and Takato tried to figure ways to get Gulimon to power down.

"I guess we could get you to stand on your head again."

"But that makes me really dizzy. And it hard to get myself in a handstand like this."

"Well then I guess it's running laps then. Good night Takuya, good night Zoe. If I'm sleepy during class tomorrow you'll know why."

"Don't worry I'll give you my notes for history!" Takuya promised.

OOOOO

As Takuya walked Zoe home, he couldn't help but notice something was wrong. It took him a while to convince her that he should walk her home, and even as they walked she was silent. Usually she would go off on something funny that happened in school today and then he'd probably say something stupid, then they'd both share a good laugh. But she seemed like she was in her own little world.

'Must be a girl thing,' he figured.

Zoe felt at a loss. During the fight when she saw Parrotmon helpless, she thought back to the fight with Tyrannomon. Out of impulse rather than thought, she called out to Takuya. She wanted to tell him that he and WarGrowlmon didn't need to finish off Parrotmon, and that Parrotmon was probably lost and confused. But she hesitated, not sure how Takuya would react, which gave Parrotmon enough time to recover and counterattack. Was that what they risked when they spared their opponents? She knew Parrotmon wasn't really evil, but it seemed dead set on attack them, and probably wouldn't stop even if they had let it go. But it was a living creature too, didn't it have the right for a second chance? If they had let it go, would really keep attack, or given the chance, would it have eagerly gone home? There were just too many uncertainties. Too many variables. Zoe let out a groan.

'This is just like math.' Zoe sighed mentally. The day was over, and she was still no where close to an answer. In fact this fight just confused her even more. How should rouge Digimon be dealt with? And what do you do when it is immobile and can't fight anymore? The warrior of wind let out another mental sigh, she wished there was a rule book or a code of conduct for Digidestiend she could read.

Zoe wished she could tell the future, but even she could tell that something big was coming. And when it arrived the question of the handling of rouge Digimon wouldn't be only unanswerable question of her plate.

AN: GUESS WHO'S BACKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER TWO YEARS OF HIATUS DIGIMON: THE RANTOMON CHRONICLES IS BACK ON TRACK!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!! (Deep breath) Seriously though, I'm really really really really really really really really sorry for taking two years. It was a mixture of losing where I was going, lost of interest, another fic, and lack of Digimon exposure. When I first posted that AN, I got a few reviews, but then after a while they stopped coming. So I figured "No must like this story anymore. Oh well, I was getting kind of bored writing it." So I set it aside and worked on another fic, Seven Deadly Jewels. (A Card Captor Sakura fanfic. Check it out if you want to see what I've been up to all this time.) But then the site introduced the hit system, and I was able to see that people were still checking out the story even though they weren't leaving reviews. At that point though, I had completely lost all my knowledge and interest in Digimon, so I didn't think to try the story again. Then, last summer I got bored, so just for the heck of it, I decided to watch some Digimon episodes they were showing on TV. That picked up my interst in it again, so I looked up more episodes on YouTube. That, and I saw people began to leave some reviews on the story again. So I decided "Maybe I should to pick it up again." But after sitting on my chair for an hour, I realized I lost where I was going. So I reread and rethought everything, but it was still on the boring side. So I decided to drop it again. Fast forward to a couple of months ago, and I was watching a DBZ episode. I watching that and a Digimon Frontier episode at the same time. Then something clicked. I won't tell you what cause it will give too much away. But anyway, something clicked, and went on my computer and started typing up this chapter, with a new direction for the story. So yeah that how it happened. Even though this chapter may not seem like much, trust me, things will pick up! And don't worry about anymore years of hiatus, I'm sure about the story and the pacing this time. Though it may take a while for me to get the wording right for the fights. But I'm sure I'll get back into it once everything picks up. Anyway, like I said in the beginning, Digimon: The Rantomon Chronicles is back for sure! So be sure to check out next chapter!


End file.
